Sólo los hermanos pueden entender
by selenewinchester
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas, todas centradas en Dean sintiéndose enfermo/herido/cansado, porque él es tan adorable cuando se siente mal. Brotherly love y todo lo que se le parece! No slash. Traducción del inglés.
1. JAQUECA

Hola! He aquí que vengo a traer la traducción de la obra de una maravillosa escritora que es **deanandhisimpala**, una joven con gran capacidad para lo que hace: hurtDean! Sus historias plenas de brotherly love, reflejan la relación tan especial de estos dos hermanos que tanto amamos y lo hacen desde el punto de vista de un Dean enfermo, herido, preocupado, cansado, triste, etc. Son varias historias cortas, que iré subiendo a medida que sus reviews me motiven a seguir traduciendo. He elegido ésta para comenzar –a pesar de que no es la primera en ser publicada por la autora- porque me parece tan linda, tierna y maravillosa, que no pude resistir la tentación de traducirla primero. Están situadas a lo largo de las seis temporadas y no tienen un orden cronológico específico. Y cada una es independiente de la siguiente.

Título: JAQUECA

Autor: deanandhisimpala

Traductora: selenewinchester (con los debidos permisos de la autora en mis manos)

Serie: SUPERNATURAL (¿hay otra serie?)

Personajes: Sam y Dean (¿quién más?)

Resumen: muy corto, pero Dean padece una jaqueca por primera vez en su vida…

Spoilers: no.

Disclaimer: todo de kripke… y de deanandhisimpala…yo sólo traduje.

**JAQUECA**

Dean ve a Sam limpiar el puñal de plata y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

"Malditos cambiaformas," dice y Sam asiente, su cabello oscuro salpicado de copos de nieve.

Ha sido una larga cacería. Ellos sabían que era un cambiaformas cuando llegaron, pero siguiéndole las pistas el ser se hizo difícil de ser atrapado. Pero una vez que lo hallaron, el bicho se equivocó y tomó la apariencia de su padre.

Ahora, Dean mira al cuerpo de su padre –otra vez- que yace con la cara hacia abajo en la nieve. "Aún no puedo creer que pretendiera atraparnos transformándose en papa." Dice Dean con la voz un poco temblorosa. Está contento de poder ver el rostro del ser, pero diablos, la espalda, los hombros fuertes de su padre son suficiente para recordárselo.

"Me imagino que lo arruiné," responde Sam. Se para cerca del baúl del Impala y saca una bolsa para cadáveres. "Creí que papa estaba vivo. De todos modos, mejor cortamos esta cosa y la arrojamos por ahí."

Dean casi vomita con esa idea. No puede hacerle eso al cuerpo de su padre. No importa si no es su padre. Se ve como su padre.

Sam lo mira. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean lo piensa un instante. Tiene una sensación indefinida de nausea en su estómago, y siente una presión entre sus ojos. Y no hay manera de que él pueda hacer esto. Sacude su cabeza, retrocediendo un poco.

"Hey – está bien. Yo lo haré," dice Sam, adelantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Dean como si este necesitara que lo sostuvieran.

Dean sacude su cabeza otra vez. "No deberías hacer esto."

Sam se encoge de hombros. "Nosotros no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Dean. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y no voy a dejar que tú lo hagas. Ni siquiera puedes mirarlo a la cara."

Dean cierra sus ojos con fuerza, presionando su frente con la palma de su mano. Todo esto está tan mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

"¿Dean?"

Abre los ojos otra vez, mira a Sam. Se ve raro, con una especie de aureola contra la nieve. Le molesta a su vista mirarlo. "¿Hmm?"

"Ve y espera en el auto,¿ okay?"

"No, no es..."

"Dean. Vamos." Sam le toma el brazo, sobresaltándolo un poco, y comienza a caminar. "Sólo siéntate en el auto, relájate, terminaré en unos pocos minutos."

"¿Terminarás de rebanar a papá?" Ahora siente un gusto amargo en su boca.

"No es papá, Dean," responde Sam brevemente, y Dean no discute. Sam abre la puerta del Impala, ayuda al rubio a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante. "Espérame aquí, ¿okay?"

"Ok." Cierra sus ojos, esperando oír las pisadas de Sam alejándose del automóvil, pero no hay nada.

Abre un ojo, Sam está apoyado en el vehículo, mirándolo. "¿Qué?" pregunta el mayor.

"Nada. Regresaré pronto." luego Sam se va.

Dean espera. El dolor entre sus ojos está cediendo, ahora le duele la cabeza, pero solo del lado derecho. Como si alguien lo hubiera encantado. Trata de apoyar su cabeza en el asiento, pero esa clase de movimiento lo empeora. Oye la sierra que se enciende, se estremece con el sonido. No puede creer que Sam esté haciendo esto. Otra cosa más que puede hacer y que antes no podía. Rebanar miembros de la familia sin mirarlos a la cara. El gusto amargo en su boca empeora, y debe abrir la puerta del Impala para vomitar en la nieve.

Se estremece, pone algo de nieve en su boca. La deja disolverse, luego la escupe. El maldito frío le taladra la cabeza. Dios, ahora el dolor está empeorando. ¿Qué diablos le está sucediendo? Debe ser el dolor de cabeza. Pero jamás ha tenido uno tan severo. Y nunca se le había producido tan rápido.

"¿Dean?"

El pecoso se sobresalta, mira. "¿Qué?" su voz está ronca.

"¿Por qué estás de rodillas en la nieve?" pregunta Sam, y Dean piensa que Sam debe ser un poco tonto.

"¿Qué crees? ¿Porque me gusta? Vomité, Sam." Estira sus manos y las manos de Sam están allí en un segundo, tal como él había esperado.

Sam lo ayuda a incorporarse. "¿Cómo es que has vomitado? ¿Es ... a causa de ese estúpido monstruo?"

Dean sacude su cabeza, no quiere hablar de ello. De nada, especialmente de ese estúpido cambiaformas. "No. No, no lo sé. ¿Podemos irnos? ¿Por favor?"

"Si, si," responde Sam, que se oye sorprendido. Ayuda a su hermano a regresar al vehículo, y cierra la puerta. Dean se sobresalta con el sonido, poniendo una mano en su oído. Sam se sienta en el asiento del conductor un instante después, mirándolo preocupado.

"Me duele la cabeza," responde Dean, presionando con su palma entre sus ojos otra vez. No ayuda, pero siente que necesita hacer algo.

"¿Jaqueca?" le pregunta Sam compadecido, y Dean asiente. "Así que sabías porqué habías vomitado. Bien, tienes que dormir. Sólo voy a enterrar el cuerpo en algún lugar y luego regresaremos al motel."

Dean siente asco nuevamente y respira con dificultad. Se había olvidado por complete del maldito cuerpo. Aún más tiempo para esperar. Diablos. De todos modos, se duerme luego de que el Impala se ha puesto en marcha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dolor. Su cabeza que parece querer estallar. Su estómago que se rebela. Sus oídos silban. Abre un solo ojo. El automóvil no está moviéndose. Al principio está un poco desorientado, Sam no está en el asiento del conductor, y afuera todo se ve amarillento. Aún está nevando. Se sienta en el asiento y casi grita. Su cabeza le duele miles –billones- de veces más que cuando se durmió. Hace una mueca, se oprime la frente con la palma de su mano y lo único que logra es empeorar el dolor.

Le cuesta abrir la portezuela del automóvil, finalmente lo logra. Está desesperado por hallar a Sam. Él tiene dolores de cabeza todo el tiempo, él le podrá decirle qué hacer, Sam hará que no le duela tanto. Es todo lo que puede pensar mientras está apoyado en el vehículo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Afuera está helando, son cerca de veinte grados bajo cero y el aliento se transforma en espesas nubes de vapor, grandes nubes blancas que abandonan su boca y desaparecen en el aire helado. "¿Sammy?" susurra. Todo el mundo está igual, salvo por la nieve que sigue cayendo. Las luces del Impala son la única fuente de luz y son las que hacen que el mundo se vea amarillento. Mientras las mira siente que el dolor le oprime la cabeza. "¿Sammy?" repite, pero aún hablar duele.

Se concentra, tratando de adivinar dónde puede estar Sam. Debe estar enterrando el cuerpo. ¿Dónde puede haber ido? Lejos del camino. Puede ver la ruta desde donde está, bastante cerca. Da vuelta la cabeza, hacia el otro lado del Impala. Allá está Sam, no demasiado lejos, arrojando paladas de nieve por encima de sus hombros.

Dean se esfuerza, camina en la nieve con dificultad, concentrándose en llegar hasta Sam. Unos instantes después, casi es golpeado por una palada de nieve que Sam ha arrojado muy lejos. Malditos brazos largos. "¿Sammy?" susurra otra vez. Sam no lo oye, sigue cavando. Dios, ¿está sordo? Lo alcanza, le toca el hombro y la siguiente cosa que recuerda es estar tirado en la nieve, sobre su espalda, la nieve cayendo sobre su cara.

"¿Dean? Dean, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué tal si dices algo primero?" Sam suena enojado, pero todo lo que el rubio puede hacer es tomarse la cabeza y tratar de ahuyentar su dolor. "¿Dean?" Sam suena preocupado ahora.

¡Haces bien en estar preocupado! Piensa el pecoso enojado, pero no tiene fuerza para que las palabras salgan de su boca.

Sam está de rodillas a su lado ahora, una mano cálida sosteniendo su brazo, la otra quitándole su mano izquierda de su cabeza. "Lo siento, Dean. ¿Estás bien? Dios, lo siento tanto. No te oí llegar. Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte." Y lo ayuda a sentarse.

El mayor de los Winchester baja su mano, la nieve helada le empapa sus ropas más rápido de lo que imagina. "¿Sammy?"

"¿Si?" Sam se oye aún preocupado.

"No me siento bien." Cierra los ojos con fuerza, luego los abre y trata de mirar a su hermano.

"Lo sé, Dean. Ven aquí." Sam toma sus manos, tira de él hasta que está de pie a su lado, pero se tambalea, una oleada de náusea lo invade. Se inclina y vomita de nuevo, esta vez Sam lo sostiene con una mano y con la otra le palmea la espalda. Cuando termina, Sam toma su mentón y lo mira de cerca.

El rudo cazador se siente demasiado enfermo para quejarse, y deja que Sam lo examine cuidadosamente, luego toca su frente con la palma de su mano, controlando si tiene fiebre. "Estás afiebrado," le dice Sam.

"Más que afiebrado," no puede resistir Dean y lo dice, aún con la mitad de su cerebro partiéndose del dolor.

Sam lanza una carcajada, luego lo ayuda a sentarse sobre la bolsa en la que trajeron el cuerpo. "¿Me esperas un segundo? Debo poner eso en el hueco."

El Winchester espera, su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, le cuesta tragar. Comienza a sentir náuseas otra vez y va a poner su cabeza entre sus rodillas cuando de pronto la mano de Sam está allí, deteniéndolo. "No hagas eso, Dean. Debes mantener tu cabeza levantada."

Por un instante Dean cree que Sam le está revelando alguna clase de secreto confidencial. Pero luego Sam continúa. "Si bajas la cabeza, solo te duele más. Debes mantenerla levantada, y no te muevas demasiado, ¿okay? Si quieres apoyarte en algo, pon tus manos en tu cabeza y apóyate. No del otro modo ¿Has entendido?"

"Ajá." Le responde el rubio, y tiene razón su hermano. No duele tanto. Sabía que tenía que mantener cerca a ese chico, piensa con satisfacción. Y cierra sus ojos otra vez.

Cinco minutos después, Sam ha terminado y está ayudando a Dean a incorporarse. "Vamos, hombre. Regresemos al auto. Luego haremos que te acuestes y podrás descansar."

El hermano mayor se sostiene de la chaqueta de Sam todo el camino, luchando desesperadamente contra la náusea y el mareo. Su cabeza se siente como si hubiera sido puesta entre dos rocas y a cada instante empeora.

Unos minutos después, está de regreso en el automóvil, y Sam le está diciendo otra vez que "mantenga su cabeza en alto", y luego el vehículo está en movimiento. Se las arregla para dormitar un poco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam le ayuda a quitarse su chaqueta y luego Dean se mete a la cama.

El rubio tiembla, a causa del dolor que lo invade. Se sienta, tratando de mantener su cabeza levantada, luego se recuesta sobre su espalda. Aún le duele. Se pone de lado, quejándose un poco. Aún duele. "¿Sammy?"

"¿Si? Estoy aquí, Dean." Sam se sienta en la cama, cerca de él y Dean traga con dificultad cuando siente que el colchón cede.

"Me duele la cabeza, Sammy – No puedo... por favor..." sabe que se oye patético, sabe que casi está suplicando, pero de verdad él necesita algo de alivio porque no cree poder aguantar ese dolor mucho más tiempo. Creyó que se iba a sentir mejor una vez que estuviera en la cama, pero es casi peor.

"Okay Dean. Escucha, ¿está bien? Ponte boca abajo." Siente la mano de Sam en el hombro una vez que ha girado. "Eso es. Ahora tienes que buscar de qué lado te duele menos la cabeza. "

Dean gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda –hacia Sam- y se siente un poco mejor. La almohada está maravillosamente fresca en su mejilla. Se relaja, agotado.

"¿Mejor?" pregunta Sam, pasándole su mano por la espalda.

El pecoso ni siquiera se queja, está tan cansado. Además se siente tan bien. Tú no piensas eso, se dice Dean a sí mismo. Luego no le importa más. "Sí. Gracias, S'mmy." Está exhausto.

"Bien," dice Sam, pero no se va.

Dean se hunde en un sueño oscuro, maravilloso y sin dolor.


	2. TRISTEZA

Segunda entrega de esta serie de one shots maravillosos acerca de los hermanos Winchester. Ahora le toca el turno a los sentimientos. Dean está angustiado por algo y Sam lo sabe… veamos cómo se las arreglan en estas circunstancias los bro. Gracias por leer, (inserto emoticón triste) aunque sólo Eva ha sido tan gentil de dejarme comentario. ¡GRACIAS EVA!

Besos a todos y sigo esperando sus opiniones, ya que la autora (Megan) y yo los esperamos ansiosamente!

**TRISTEZA**

Están en la ruta. Dean está conduciendo, mirando hacia delante, la vista fija en el horizonte. Sólo ha respondido con monosílabos desde que comenzó el día.

Sam lo mira con el rabillo del ojo, para que Dean no se de cuenta que lo está mirando, y lo sabe hacer perfectamente.

"¿Qué?" le pregunta Dean.

Sam casi sonríe. Saber que Sam lo está mirando y que simula que no lo está haciendo, es algo que Dean ha hecho perfectamente, también.

"Nada. ¿Estás bien?" le pregunta lanzándole una mirada al hermano, ahora que sabe que lo está mirando. Dean está un poco pálido, sus ojos verdes se ven húmedos.

"Estoy bien" es la tensa respuesta del rubio.

"Está bien." Sam mira hacia fuera otra vez.

El asunto es que él sabe sin dudarlo que Dean no está bien.

Y también sabe porqué.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean traga con angustia, aparca el Impala en el estacionamiento del motel.

"Voy a reservar un cuarto." le ofrece Sam, saliendo del automóvil.

Dean lo ve alejarse hacia la oficina, pero no lo está mirando en realidad. Se da cuenta que está temblando un poco y aprieta sus manos. Endurece su mandíbula, se dice a sí mismo que termine con eso. Que deje de pensar en eso.

¿Pero cómo puede no pensar en eso?

Parpadea y se obliga a salir del vehículo, alcanza a Sam que está parado esperándolo.

Sam lo está mirando, como ha estado haciendo todo el día, con sus cejas juntas y su mirada profunda y concentrada. Pero no dice nada y Dean lo agradece.

Una vez en el cuarto, Dean va al baño y cierra la puerta, obligándose a respirar profundamente varias veces.

Todo el día, todo el día se sintió como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

_No puedes, Dean. Componte. Se fuerte por Sammy. Sabes que él también sabe. Por supuesto que sabe. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se para en frente de la puerta cerrada preguntándose qué debe hacer. Tal vez deba dejar a Dean en paz, dejarlo que se calme por sí mismo.

_¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas? ¿Cuándo ha estado mejor solo tu hermano? _

Sam retrocede y va a la cocina, donde se lava la cara. Cuando se endereza, se da cuenta que está temblando. Mira sus manos por un momento, obligándose a enterrar sus emociones que empiezan a traicionarlo.

_Sé fuerte, Sam. Por Dean. _

Mira su reloj. Son las cuatro. Aún le quedan varias horas a este día miserable.

Sam se sobresalta.

_Okay, Tienes una elección, Sam. Puedes dejar a Dean en ese baño, arreglándoselas como pueda y tú quedarte aquí afuera y esperar que pase el día. O puedes sacar a Dean de allí, invitarlo con una cerveza e ir a hablar de esto en alguna parte. Okay, tal vez no haga falta hablar. Pero por lo menos van a manejar esto juntos. Y tú sabes que esa es la mejor forma siempre._

Sam decide hacerse caso y va hacia la puerta del baño y golpea. "¿Dean?"

Hay un momento de silencio y luego. "Si." Dean suena agotado.

"Hey, me estaba preguntando si quieres… ir a algún lado." empieza Sam. _Bien. Eso no suena estúpido ni nada parecido_.

"¿Ir a algún lugar?" Dean suena incrédulo.

"Sí… Bobby dijo que aquí cerca hay un lindo lugar... no está lejos." Sam mete sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando desesperadamente de sonar despreocupado.

"¿Qué clase de lugar?" pregunta el mayor. Sam no puede oír ningún movimiento del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ummm.. ¿un parque?"

Hay un sonido como un suspiro, luego la puerta se abre. Dean lo está mirando de la manera en que Sam espera que lo haga, ceja levantada, ojos inquisitivos, cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Un parque."

"Si."

Dean casi sonríe, pero sus ojos siguen húmedos. "Así que… ¿qué?" ¿Quieres llevarme a los juegos? O tal vez estés planeando ganarte un buen premio en el tiro al blanco. No, espera... ¡lo tengo! Quieres subir al carrusel."

Sam sonríe. Tal vez no sirva, pero trata de hacerlo. Sabe que tiene que jugar bien esta carta o sino Dean se alejará y entonces no habrá nada más que hacer.

"No es esa clase de parque, Dean. Es sólo un… lindo lugar, ¿sabes? Lejos del tráfico y de todas esas cosas."

Dean le lanza una larga mirada, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar lo que se trae entre manos. "No sé, Sam…"

Se ve tan destrozado que a Sam le duele el corazón. Sí, él también se siente mal. Pero sabe que Dean lo está tomando peor.

"Vamos, Dean. Es mejor que quedarnos sentados aquí. ¿Por favor? Agrega el "por favor" porque sabe que Dean no puede decirle que no. Y tiene razón.

Dean asiente, levantando sus hombros y mirando al piso, pero finalmente dice: "Okay, lo que sea. Vamos."

Sam hace un gesto de triunfo mentalmente, y toma las llaves. "Yo conduzco," le dice. "Quiero detenerme a comprar unas cervezas primero."

"Bien." Dean no discute.

Sam detiene el Impala en el estacionamiento de grava y baja del automóvil. Desde aquí sólo se ve un montón de árboles. Pero según le ha dicho Bobby, al final del recorrido hay una vista increíble. Mira a Dean, que sale lentamente del vehículo. Sus hombros se ven tensos, su mandíbula endurecida, su mirada esquiva.

Son todos signos de que Dean no está tomando esto muy bien.

Sam espera hasta que Dean está a su lado antes de comenzar a caminar por el sendero. Está oscuro y fresco entre los árboles y respira profundamente. Dejando de lado la verdadera razón por la que están aquí, es realmente lindo alejarse un poco de todo el ruido y los olores de la ciudad.

Lleva el paquete con las seis latas de cerveza en una mano, caminando cerca de Dean como para que sus hombros se rocen con el caminar pero no tan cerca como para intimidar al mayor.

"Está lindo acá afuera ¿no?"

Dean huele el aire. "Sí. Si te gustan los wendigos."

Sam hace una mueca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean está caminando con su cabeza levantada, tratando por todos los medios de simular que está bien.

_Okay Dean. Sólo respira. Ya sabes que Sam está por empezar uno de sus momentos sentimentales. Eso no significa que tengas que comenzar a llorar o algo parecido. Eres un hombre. No vas a llorar. No lo harás._

Aprieta su mandíbula más fuerte aún y mira hacia arriba, hacia donde terminan los árboles. Está viendo una puesta de sol bellísima y parpadea inclinando su cabeza.

Salen del bosque y Dean vuelve a respirar profundamente. _Okay, tal vez no soy un ecologista como Sammy, pero esto es hermoso._

Cincuenta pies más abajo se ve un valle profundo, plantado con pinos. Al fondo hay un pequeño río, que parece una serpiente de plata arrastrándose lenta por entre los árboles verdes. El sol golpea esos árboles y casi casi parece una escena de _El señor de los anillos_, o algo parecido.

Dean oye a Sam suspirar y lo mira. Su hermano está mirando el atardecer con esa mirada ecologista que Dean conoce tan bien.

"Aún me sigue pareciendo territorio de wendigos," dice Dean sin poder resistir la tentación de hacer ese comentario.

Sam le sonríe, y Dean aleja su mirada. Si Sam sigue sonriéndole de ese modo, va a lograr que llore. _Deja de sonreír, Sammy. Deja de sonreír de ese modo, con ojos comprensivos y tu cara de "Estoy aquí para ti."_

Sigue a su hermano hasta el borde del mirador. Pone el paquete de cervezas en el suelo y saca dos, pasándole una a Dean. Éste acepta con mirada agradecida, abriéndola inmediatamente y dando un largo sorbo.

Se quedan parados en silencio por un largo rato, y luego Sam lo mira. Dean mira hacia el suelo. _Aquí vamos_. Sus ojos le queman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se siente mejor aquí afuera. Siente que puede hablar con Dean aquí sin que se oculte ni huya de él. Aquí afuera puede construir un puente entre ellos –uno que Dean no va a querer cruzar cuando estén de regreso en el cuarto del motel.

"¿Dean?"

Mira a su hermano mientras éste mira hacia el piso, esquivando su mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Sé qué día es hoy, está bien. Sé que hace un año…" toma aire – "desde que papá murió."

Dean se sobresalta, tensando aún más sus hombros. No está mirando a Sam.

Sam respira profundamente, se prepara. "Y sé que no quieres hablar de ello… diablos.. ni siquiera yo quiero hablar de eso." Su mirada se eleva un poco al decir eso, y parpadea antes de continuar. "Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, eso es todo."

Dean solloza, lo mira rápido, esquivo, sus ojos brillan llenos de lágrimas.

Su mirada le parte el corazón a Sam otra vez. Le gustaría poder hacer algo, quisiera poder resucitar a su padre. Pero no puede. Todo lo que puede hacer es estar aquí para Dean.

Mira a lo lejos, al valle, su parte está hecha. Oye a Dean sollozar otra vez y luego "Lo extraño, Sam."

Sam traga con dificultad a causa de la angustia antes de mirar a su hermano. Dean lo está mirando ahora, los ojos cargados de desesperación, parece que quiere –necesita- oír a Sam.

Se aleja de la baranda, mira a su hermano. "Lo sé, Dean. Yo también lo extraño."

Dean traga saliva y mira hacia el horizonte, parpadeando rápidamente. "No puedo creer que haga un año desde que él murió. No puedo creer que se haya ido durante tanto tiempo."

Sam asiente en silencio, mirando mientras Dean inclina su cabeza otra vez. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y rueda hacia su mejilla, pero a Dean ya no le importa, la primera es seguida inmediatamente por otras.

Sam suspira en silencio. "Ven aquí."

Se acerca y pone sus manos en el cuello de Dean, lo acerca hasta que su frente está sobre el hombro de Sam. Lo siente respirar y Sam puede asegurar que su hermano está librando una dura batalla para controlar sus emociones, pero un segundo después parece que pierde la lucha y se abraza a su chaqueta y éste podría jurar que oye un quedo sollozo. Palmea suavemente la espalda de su hermano. Siente sus propias lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas y se muerde el labio, fuerte.

Dean parece haber recuperado algo de su entereza, ya que unos segundos después se frota los ojos y mira hacia el horizonte.

Sam decide darle a su hermano unos momentos para que se recomponga y se sienta en un banco,detrás de él, tomando su cerveza. Se imagina que Dean va a mantenerse alejado por un rato hasta que vuelva a ser el duro de siempre, pero un segundo después Dean se sienta a su lado, con un suave suspiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se sienta lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hombros se toquen, tomando fuerzas de ese contacto con su hermano.

Sam ríe de pronto, y Dean salta de tan sorprendido que está.

"¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?" le dice sonriendo.

Dean no puede imaginar siquiera lo que le causa tanta gracia al menor, así que pregunta: "¿Qué?"

"¿Te acuerdas cuando hubo una gran tormenta de nieve, y tuvimos que estar en ese motel por décadas? ¿En Michigan? Creo que tenía diez años." Los ojos de Sam están brillando.

"Si… yo tenía catorce." Recuerda Dean, sin entender aún qué es lo que le parece gracioso a su hermano.

"Y jugamos poker," Sam ríe otra vez, "y le ganaste cada partido. Y él no podía creer que fueras tan bueno en ello."

"Porque había pasado semanas jugando contigo, luego de que él me enseñara," dice Dean. "Mientras esperábamos que volviera de las cacerías." Y de pronto él sonríe. Puede ver la cara de su padre, claramente en su cabeza, esa mirada totalmente asombrada – y orgullosa- luego de que Dean le ganara nueve veces en una tarde. Recuerda la emoción de vencer a su padre en algo en lo que él era muy bueno, y la emoción de las miradas con Sam mientras su padre seguía asombrado.

Pero sobre todo recuerda cuán feliz se sintió al saber que su padre estaba tan orgulloso de él.

Cómo su padre se había parado, había revuelto su cabello y había dicho: "Buen trabajo, hijo."

Ahora él mira a Sammy. Sus ojos aún están brillantes, pero ya no por las lágrimas y Dean se da cuenta que él también ha dejado de llorar.

Si, se siente como la mierda. Y si, extraña a su padre tanto que duele. Ni siquiera puede pensar en un modo de expresar cuánto le hace falta John.

Pero haber recordado los buenos momentos ha ayudado bastante.

Y la cuestión es, que hace un año, cuando su padre murió, él pensó que para cuando se cumpliera un año de su fallecimiento, Sam se habría ido. Y creyó que iba a estar solo otra vez. Sam iba a regresar a la escuela o tal vez -es duro pensarlo aún ahora- se iba a transformar en otra persona a causa de la sangre de demonio. De cualquier modo, estaba seguro de hallarse solo para enfrentar la vida luego de la muerte de su padre.

Pero no lo está. Sam sigue a su lado. Sam sigue siendo su ancla, su hermano. Su tabla de salvación. Y él también extraña a su padre y este momento –aquí y ahora- es algo que Dean no cambiaría por nada del mundo.


	3. CANSANCIO

**Hola amigos! ****Gracias por los lindos mensajes que me han dejado hasta ahora y por la aceptación que ha tenido esta traducción. Aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva historia corta, siempre de esta misma autora (Megan) y con la temática del hurtDean! Ahora le toca el turno a un Dean de la cuarta temporada, luego de que ha regresado del infierno y está más débil espiritualmente hablando. Ojalá les guste la historia y espero con mucha ilusión sus reviews! (Ojitos ilusionados). Besos.**

**CANSANCIO**

Dean está tan cansado, ni siquiera puede caminar erguido.

"¿Dean?" se oye la voz suave de Sam.

"¿Si?" se apoya en un árbol, y gira un poco la cabeza hacia donde oye la voz de su hermano.

"¿Estás bien?"

No responde, pero se incorpora y sigue caminando. Si se detiene otra vez, no va a poder continuar. Y esas serían malas noticias, considerando que están en el medio de la nada, cazando a un estúpido espíritu rebelde, y está frío y está oscuro y él apenas puede mantenerse de pie, siente deseos de tirarse al piso y dormir.

"¡Dean!" Sam se oye molesto ahora. Y también se oye más cerca.

"¿Qué?" Dean sigue caminando sin mirar atrás.

Siente la mano de Sam en su hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco. "Dean, ¿puedes parar un minuto? ¿Me oíste?"

"¿Oírte? Si, te oí. ¿Qué, crees que soy sordo o algo parecido?" Dean trata de quitarse la mano de Sam de su hombro, pero Sam lo sujeta como… Dean no sabe como qué lo sujeta. Malditas manos enormes.

"Bueno, no me respondiste. ¿Estás bien?" Sam oblige a Dean a darse la vuelta para verlo, y la irritabilidad cede el lugar a la preocupación cuando finalmente le ve la cara.

"Estoy bien," le responde Dean, tratando de seguir adelante. Parece que sus ojos no pudieran mantenerse abiertos mucho más tiempo.

"Si, claro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Dean?"

Dean mira su brazo otra vez, fascinado por la fuerza que tiene su hermano, ya que por más que lo ha intentado ni siquiera ha logrado que lo suelte. Parece que fuera de hierro. O de acero. Tal vez es como Wolverine, adamantium o como quiera que se llame lo que tiene en sus huesos.

"¡Dean!"

Dean se sobresalta otra vez, volviendo sus agotados ojos hacia Sam. "¿Ehh?"

"¿Cuándo fue?"

"¿Cuándo fue qué?" Dean está perdido.

Sam toma aire lentamente, del modo en que lo hace cuando está molesto. Dean se pregunta cuál es su problema. "Cuándo. Fue. La última. Vez. Que dormiste." Ya no es una pregunta, está exigiendo una respuesta.

Dean duda un instante y sacude su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. La cara de Sam se ve más clara ahora.

"¿Anoche?"

"¿Fue una respuesta o una pregunta?" le pregunta Sam, con cara de pocos amigos.

Dean asiente y levanta sus pies. "Elige uno."

"Okay está bien, elijo pregunta. No, tu no dormiste anoche."

"¿Cómo mierda lo sabes? Estabas durmiendo como un tronco," le responde Dean, intentando soltarse de la mano de Sam que sigue aferrando su brazo.

"Sólo una parte de la noche." Los ojos de Sam se están volviendo todo ternura y mirada paternal.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunta Dean.

"Porque sabía que no ibas a dormir. Y realmente no sé porqué, pero lo que realmente me gustaría saber es porqué no dormiste sabiendo que hoy íbamos a tener una cacería" Sam resopla, moviendo su otro brazo violentamente. "Y tú sabes lo peligroso que es eso. Y ahora estás caminando como un zombie, cuando este espíritu puede atacarnos en cualquier momento. Y no vas a tener oportunidad de defenderte."

Dean lo mira por un momento, y finalmente dice. "No estoy caminando como un zombie. ¿Has visto cómo caminan esas cosas? Yo definitivamente…."

"Dean. Vamos. Esto no es seguro. Puedes ser atacado, o pueden atacarme a mí y no estás en condiciones de cuidar mi espalda."

Eso es una mierda. "¡Estaré allí para cuidar tu espalda también!" Dean quita la mano de Sam de su brazo, esta vez tiene éxito. "Ja" al acero. No es barrera para mí cuando estoy enojado. "Tal vez esté un poco cansado. Pero ¿no crees que me daría cuenta si un fantasma te ataca?" Ahora está enojado. ¿Cómo puede Sam decir eso? Él siempre estará para cuidar la espalda de su hermano.

Sam lo lamente inmediatamente. "Okay – lo siento, Dean, no quise decir eso. Sé que me cuidarás. Pero enfrentemos los hechos – algo te puede suceder a ti ¿verdad? Y no quiero que eso pase."

Dean trata de calmarse, mira a lo lejos. A pesar de su súbito momento de rabia, sigue sintiéndose agotado. Sus ojos aún le arden del cansancio y su cuerpo no obedece fácilmente sus órdenes, y en general se siente miserable.

"Dean." La voz de Sam se oye suave ahora.

Dean se pregunta si Sam puede ver lo miserable que se siente en sus ojos. Y conociendo la habilidad innata que tiene su hermano para conocer lo que siente o piensa, si, la puede ver.

"¿Qué sucede? Te ves como si no hubieras dormido en días. Y si lo de anoche fue una muestra, yo diría que tengo razón."

Dean lo mira desesperadamente, tratando de hablar con Sammy a través de sus ojos. Vamos, Sam. No quiero tener que explicar esto.

Sam le devuelve la Mirada y en un instante se da cuenta de todo. "¿Son las pesadillas otra vez?"

La acertó de una. Asiente rápidamente, desviando la mirada. Odia las pesadillas que tiene sobre el Infierno, las odia y las teme tanto que prefiere no dormir. Pero hay algo que odia más aún – y eso es ser el eslabón débil. Traerle problemas a Sam, retrasarlo a causa de que él está demasiado cansado para cazar apropiadamente. Bien hecho, Dean. Sólo sigue adelante y arruínalo todo, ¿qué te parece?

Se frota los ojos, frustrado. "Lo siento, Sam."

"No tienes que disculparte." Sam suena como si fuera el hermano mayor, lo que le molesta un poco a Dean, porque él es el hermano mayor, no Sammy. Pero estos días, más y más cada vez, es como si Sam fuera el mayor, el protector.

Dean no está seguro si le agrada eso o no. Su trabajo ha sido y es proteger y cuidar a Sam, pero no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de que alguien lo proteja a él también.

"Vamos, Dean. ¿Qué dices si regresamos al motel, y terminamos la cacería mañana?" Sam ya está caminando en la dirección en la que vinieron.

"¡Oh, vamos Sam! Ya estamos aquí, ¿no podemos acabar con esto?" Dean hace su major intento por sonar convencido de querer estar aquí, pero no puede evitar ocultar que la sugerencia de Sam suena tentadora. No es que vaya a dormir, pero aún así. Aquí está frío y solo le gustaría recostarse y cerrar sus ojos.

Sam suspira suavemente, del modo en que lo hace cuando no está enojado, solo sorprendido por las locuras de Dean. "Dean. Estamos regresando. Este espíritu puede esperar." Vuelve a tartar de tomar el brazo de Dean, pero éste ya lo está siguiendo.

Dean mira cómo Sam trata de actuar como si no estuviera sorprendido y sigue caminando. Eres tan mal actor, Sammy.

Sigue detrás de Sam, tratando de seguirlo lo major que puede, hasta que finalmente Sam se da vuelta para caminar junto a él. "¿Estás bien, Dean?"

"Demonios, si, estoy bien," murmura Dean, cuando súbitamente una oleada de agotamiento lo alcanza y se tambalea, piensa que va a caer y está demasiado cansado para tratar de impedirlo.

Sin embargo, el brazo de Sam lo sostiene inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando que Dean cayera. Pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sostiene casi todo su peso. "Hombre, tu no estás tan 'bien'."

"'Mm siempre estoy bien," Dean murmura, recostándose pesadamente sobre Sam, agarrándose de la chaqueta de su hermano.

Sam suspira otra vez, esta vez hastiado, y sigue caminando.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

De regreso al automóvil, Sam ayuda a Dean a recostarse en el asiento del pasajero. "Hombre, puedo entrar en el auto yo solo," trata de decir, pero Sam lo ignora y asegurándose de que las piernas y los brazos de su hermano están dentro del vehículo, cierra la puerta.

Sam se sienta en el asiento del conductor y enciende el motor, mientras espera que se caliente, mira de soslayo a su hermano, quien está sentado con los ojos cerrados. "¿Crees que puedas dormir un poco ahora? Es un largo viaje hasta el motel," le dice Sam.

Dean puede sentir la mirada aguda de Sam tratando de detector señales de… de lo que sea. Temor, se imagina él. Temor de dormirse y volver al Infierno, una y otra vez. Parpadea un poco, deseando poder permanecer despierto para siempre y no volver a visitar el Hueco.

La siguiente cosa que recuerda es la mano de Sam en su hombro, pesada y cálida. "Estoy aquí, Dean. Puedes dormirte. Te prometo que te despertaré si comienzas a soñar."

Dean mira a su hermano por unos instantes, con mirada llena de gratitud y aprensión. Aprecia el gesto de Sam, pero él no sabe cómo fue realmente allá abajo.

O tal vez sí lo sabe. Él tuvo pesadillas acerca de Jessica por casi un año. Tal vez él sí puede entender.

De cualquier modo, Dean se siente seguro aquí en el Impala con Sam a pocos centímetros, despierto y cuidándolo. Y realmente está cansado. Tal vez esté bien cerrar sus ojos. Sólo por unos momentos.

Le dedica a Sam una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento y recuesta su cabeza en el asiento, el cansancio lo ha vencido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sonríe, mientras ve a su hermano dormir, finalmente.

Dean se ve bastante incómodo, con su cabeza doblada hacia un costado en el asiento. Va a tener dolor de cuello cuando despierte, piensa el menor. Luego piensa Qué diablos, y mueve su cabeza para que descanse sobre su hombro.

"Sin abrazos," murmura Dean, aparentemente aún despierto.

Sam se alegra cuando finalmente Dean no se mueve, se relaja y suspira bajito.

Sam no sabe cómo es el Infierno. No sabe lo que Dean ve cada vez que cierra los ojos.

Pero él sabe que debe estar aterrado de dormirse, aterrorizado de ver su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y también sabe que todo mejora un millón de veces cuando te despiertas teniendo a alguien con grandes y comprensivos ojos y brazos que te ofrecen consuelo. Alguien que te quiere y que siempre va a cuidar tu espalda.

Dean lo hizo antes por él, y ahora él hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para estar allí para Dean, también.

Es mi turno de ser el hermano mayor ahora, Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. TEMOR parte I

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro pequeño fic de esta colección de "Sólo los hermanos pueden entender", en esta ocasión es uno bastante largo, así que lo decidí dividir en cuatro capis cortos. Se llama "Temor" y su temática es… bueno creo que se entiende, Dean y el temor a ¿?

Lean si quieren saber. Y los reviews serán bien agradecidos (emoticón ilusionado), por eso agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un comentario hasta ahora. Me han hecho muy feliz!

* * *

**TEMOR**

"¿Así que un tipo vio una figura encendida? Dean se quita sus botas, las arroja lejos, y se recuesta sobre su brazo, mirando a Sam.

"Si," le responde Sam bastante abstraído, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la portátil. "Su nombre es Ross Black."

"¿Poltergeist?" arriesga Dean.

"Tal vez." Sam ni siquiera lo mira.

Dean bosteza. Está aburrido.

Una figura encendida. Gran cosa. Probablemente sea un espíritu vengativo o algo similar –y de paso, se ocuparon de uno la semana anterior –y él quiere una cacería interesante, no una rutinaria. "¿Qué más dijo el tipo?" pregunta, recostándose en su cama y mirando el techo.

No hay respuesta.

Levanta su cabeza y mira a Sam. Sam sigue mirando la pantalla de su portátil como si fuera la única cosa en la habitación que le interesa.

"¡Sam!" dice Dean despacio, y Sam gira su cabeza hacia él.

"¿Hah?"

"Um, hola? ¿Qué más dijo?" Dean lo mira con ojos interrogativos de qué-diablos-estás-haciendo y se recuesta otra vez.

"No mucho más. Dijo que estaba caminando por el bosque en la noche, y que vio esta sombra en llamas sobre el piso." Le dice Sam.

"¿Extraña sombra? ¿Sobre el piso? Creí que habías dicho que era una silueta" le dice Dean.

"Era una figura. Una figura flotando sobre el piso," le responde Sam.

Dean mueve sus ojos en una mueca de fastidio. "¿Así que crees que es un trabajo para nosotros?"

"Te lo dije," le dice Sam, leyendo la página que ha abierto en su portátil. "También dijo que cuando vio esa figura, se sintió invadido por un "inexplicable e intenso temor" hasta que se alejó de allí. Si eso no es cosa de espíritus, no sé qué es lo que sea. Está en Minnesota. Le dije que iríamos a hablar con él."

Dean se sienta. "Está bien. Iremos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dos preguntas," le dice Dean apenas dejan la casa de Ross Black, "Primero, ¿por qué mierda sale de noche a caminar?, y Segundo, ¿qué es tan temible al ver una pequeña figura en llamas flotando sobre el piso? ¿Este tipo está seguro que no era una pila de maderas ardiendo o algo así?"

Sam hace un gesto. "No creo que el tipo se asustara de una pila de maderas, Dean."

Dean lo señala con su dedo. "No te apresures a sacar conclusiones, Sammy. La gente se asusta de cosas raras a veces."

Sam hace una mueca. "Él dijo que se estaba moviendo, Dean. Una pila de madera no se mueve."

"No te apresures con las conclusiones," le dice Dean otra vez, con sus ojos verdes brillando con interés, y Sam se ríe de su actitud.

"Digo que vayamos por allí esta noche y lo veamos," dice Sam, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

"Aww, Sammy, ¿te he mencionado cuánto odio los bosques? Especialmente de noche." Dean enciende el motor con un bostezo.

"¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Tienes miedo de una pila de madera en llamas?" bromea Sam, y Dean lo mira de reojo.

"Haha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Te mencioné alguna vez cuánto odio los bosques de noche?" murmura Dean mientras están en camino, tropezando a cada momento con las raíces de los árboles.

"Creo recordar que lo mencionaste una o dos veces," le replica Sam. "En realidad trescientos cincuenta veces." Le sonríe, mirándolo a los ojos.

Dean reacciona. "¡Qué gracioso! ¿Dónde fue que Ross Black vio la cosa otra vez? ¿Y cómo sabemos adónde estamos dirigiéndonos?"

"Bueno, él dijo que arrojó su mochila cuando corrió. Así que supongo que aun estará por aquí," le dice Sam apuntando al bosque con su linterna.

Caminan en silencio por un rato, el cual solo es roto cada pocos minutos por las ocasionales maldiciones de Dean. Está tan ocupado mirando al suelo para evitar tropezar con más raíces -¿Cuántas raíces puede haber en un bosque? ¿Y por qué crecen todas en donde yo paso? – por eso camina derecho hacia donde está Sam sin darse cuenta que éste se ha detenido.

"¡Dean!" le dice Sam irritado. "¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!"

"¡Lo siento!" murmura Dean. "Me hubiera gustado que me advirtieras que ibas a detenerte."

Sam suspira bajito. "Ross no mencionó esto."

"¿Qué?" Dean mira a Sam. "Oh."

El sendero se bifurca en dos direcciones. Ambos oscuros y terroríficos por igual. Llenos de raíces.

Dean se sobresalta. "Grandioso."

Sam ilumina cada camino varias veces, luego dice en voz baja "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Supongo que nos separamos," sugiere Dean fastidiado.

Sam lo mira. "¡No, vamos hombre! Estamos en el medio del bosque, es fácil perderse."

"Hombre. Es un sendero para caminantes. De un modo o de otro da la vuelta alrededor del parque ¿verdad?" razona Dean.

"No necesariamente," le contesta Sam, con las manos en sus caderas.

Dean se encoge de hombros, temblando un poco. "Vamos, hombre. Se está poniendo frío aquí afuera. Quiero terminar con esto. ¿Podemos separarnos? Si algo te sucede, solo grita."

Sam suspira otra vez. "Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea."

Dean le palmea el hombre. "Todo saldrá bien, Sammy. Te lo prometo. Y voy a gritar si algo me sucede. Nos vemos pronto." Y toma el sendero de la izquierda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. TEMOR parte II

Hola! No he podido con mi genio, iba a esperar unos días más antes de subir la segunda parte de esta historia, pero imagino que las que leen están tan ansiosas como yo por saber lo que sucede, así que… para ustedes, la segunda parte de este oneshot. Como ven, Dean es bastante cabezota y en este caso el serlo lo lleva a tomar una decisión equivocada que le traerá horribles consecuencias. Lean y disfruten, por favor! *ojos ilusionados* (espero reviews…please!)

**TEMOR parte II**

Unos pocos minutos después, tenía que aceptar que no había sido la idea más brillante que había tenido. No puede ver la luz de la linterna de Sam y la oscuridad se siente densa. Las raíces han desaparecido del sendero y casi debe admitir que las extraña. Al menos le daban un motivo para concentrarse en algo, en no tropezar con ellas.

Ahora solo está caminando. En el medio del bosque. De noche. Solo.

Empieza a tararear "Turn the Page" cuando de pronto ve algo delante de él. Una luz. Se detiene súbitamente, mira con atención.

Tal vez es Sam – tal vez los senderos se encuentran o algo así. Siempre puede tener esperanzas. Mientras está allí parado, puede ver la luz que se acerca. Es perfectamente redonda y parece estar flotando.

Mierda. ¿Qué diablos es eso? No se ve como un espíritu vengativo. Ni como nada que haya visto antes.

De pronto, estalla en llamas y cae al suelo, haciéndolo saltar. Retrocede un paso, abriendo mucho sus ojos. Ahora es más larga, una sombra delgada, y definitivamente se está acercando, moviéndose sobre el suelo como una especie de gusano gigante.

Toma su arma, listo para disparar. Si es que un arma sirve con esta cosa. Nunca ha visto algo así antes.

Pronto la cosa está en frente de él. Todo lo que puede ver es una línea de fuego. ¿Qué mierda es?

Las llamas se ponen más brillantes, y ahora la cosa está creciendo. Dean retrocede, preguntándose si debería correr –las llamas ahora son tan altas como él y siguen creciendo.

De pronto es empujado con violencia, a causa de una explosión, y vuela por el aire y cae varios metros más allá, golpeándose duro contra el piso. Queda allí, en shock, tosiendo – las llamas llenan ahora todo el sendero, y son más altas que los árboles.

De pronto se siente invadido por un terror tan intenso, que se pone de pie y comienza a correr tan rápido como jamás lo ha hecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam suspira bajito. Ha estado caminando al menos por veinte minutos y no ha visto la estúpida mochila. No puede ver la luz de la linterna de Dean tampoco, y el bosque es bastante terrorífico de noche. Se pregunta si tiene que regresar por el mismo camino por el que vino, mientras ilumina los árboles.

Gran idea la de Dean, separarse. Por lo menos si hubieran seguido juntos se harían compañía. Aunque se quejara todo el tiempo de la caminata.

Está por regresar cuando ve algo, allá arriba en los árboles. Parece fuego. Pero no es un fuego pequeño, parece algo grande. Ah-ja. "¿Dean?" grita, aunque no sabe si éste está cerca del fuego, está demasiado lejos para oírlo.

Duda terriblemente por un minuto, preguntándose qué diablos debería hacer. ¿Regresar por donde vino y tomar el sendero de Dean? Y una mierda. ¿Correr hacia el bosque, adonde está el fuego? Con tantos árboles, ¿podría correr siquiera? Es mejor seguir por este camino que regresar.

Se decide y se interna en el bosque, las ramas le pegan en la cara y le rompen la ropa mientras corre. "¿Dean?" grita otra vez, tan fuerte como puede. No hay respuesta.

Se está acercando – el fuego es enorme –cuando oye algo que viene hacia él a través del bosque. ¿Un zorro? No, es demasiado grande. Antes de que pueda pensar en otra alternativa, choca con el ser, tan duro que cae a tierra con él encima. "¡Uuuff!" Todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones es expulsado violentamente. Lo que sea que chocó con él deja escapar un agudo grito, y ahí se da cuenta que es su hermano mayor.

"¿Dean? ¡Hombre! ¿Estás bien?" Sam se levanta, tambaleándose un poco. El pecoso también se levanta y de un salto se aparta de Sam "¿Dean?" Se aproxima – porque parece que el mayor va a salir corriendo del bosque – y lo toma del brazo.

El rubio abre los ojos con asombro durante un segundo "¿Sam?" su voz suena rara, y está temblando, Sam lo puede sentir porque lo está sosteniendo de un brazo.

"Si, Dean – soy yo – ¿estás bien?" le pregunta de nuevo, mientras lo sostiene.

Dean permanece en silencio durante un momento, respirando rápidamente. "No," suelta luego de un segundo y Sam lo ilumina con su linterna. Sus ojos se ven enormes y oscuros en su pálido rostro, y está aterrorizado. Está mirando hacia atrás, en la dirección del fuego, mientras empuja a su hermano. "Sammy, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora. ¡Por favor!" Tira fuerte del brazo de Sam pero éste se resiste.

"¿Qué pasa, Dean? Eso no nos persigue," dice firmemente, atrayendo a su hermano hacia sí.

Dean se las arregla para rechazarlo y grita otra vez, como cuando aterrizó sobre Sam, pero más fuerte y más agudo esta vez; luego le retira la mano de su brazo. Sam se sobresalta. "¿Qué? ¿Dean, qué es?" Ilumina otra vez a su hermano y ve, con horror, que éste tiene la mano ensangrentada. "¿Qué pasó?"

Dean no responde, solo se aparta de Sam con ansiedad. "Sammy, tenemos que irnos, ¡por favor! Está suplicándole ahora, y Sam nunca pudo resistir eso de su hermano. "Bien. Volveremos al sendero y ahí veremos qué sucedió ¿entiendes?"

El pecoso no responde, solo comienza a caminar, rápido. Sam lo toma firmemente del brazo otra vez hasta que ambos llegan a la bifurcación, luego lo detiene. "Déjame ver, Dean." Se enfrenta a su hermano, y ve que ambas manos están cubiertas de sangre, no sólo una. El chico está temblando bastante, su respiración es ahora breve y acelerada y sigue mirando hacia atrás y tratando de huir.

"Dean. ¿Puedes calmarte, hombre? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" le pregunta mientras busca en su mochila algo que pueda usar como vendaje.

El mayor de los Winchester traga con dificultad y retrocede un poco, Sam tiene que agarrarle el brazo para evitar que salga corriendo. "Dean. Mírame." Espera hasta que los ojos espantados de Dean lo miran, lo cual lleva bastante tiempo. "Necesito que te calmes, hermano. Aquí no hay nada que temer. ¿Qué te sucede?" Sam no logra determinar cuál es la razón por la que su hermano está tan asustado. Si, a él nunca le gustó el fuego. Pero eso no lo asusta tanto como está ahora.

"¿Qué pasó allá atrás, Dean?" le pregunta, pero el rubio ya está tirando de él otra vez, tratando de salir del bosque. Sam se da vuelta. El fuego ha desaparecido. "¿Qué mierda? Casi suelta a Dean de tan sorprendido que está, luego lo alcanza.

"¡Dean!" grita, casi saltando. Éste se sobresalta cuando Sam lo toca otra vez. "¿Podrías quedarte quieto un segundo?" Sam ha llegado al límite de su paciencia. "No quiero que tus manos se ensucien o se infecten, así que necesitamos vendarlas. ¡No puedo hacerlo si no dejas de moverte! ¡Demonios, por una vez en la vida, hazme caso y pon atención!"

El pecoso se sobresalta otra vez y sigue caminando, los ojos enormes y asustados. Sam sabe que ha estado duro con él, pero está confundido, no sabe qué mierda es esa bola de fuego enorme que sólo desapareció en medio del bosque, tampoco había visto antes a Dean actuando como si nunca hubiera estado en una cacería en toda su vida, y le gustaría salir de este aterrorizante bosque.

Halla las vendas limpias en el fondo de su mochila y logra que Dean se arrodille junto a él así deja la linterna en el suelo para que los ilumine. Con una inspección más cercana, se da cuenta que sus manos están quemadas. Sam las mira por un largo rato. Su primer pensamiento fue que Dean se había caído o algo así, pero esto es claramente una quemadura. Mira a su hermano.

Éste no lo está mirando, está contemplando el bosque en la dirección en que estaba el fuego. Aún se ve asustado.

Sam envuelve las manos de Dean con las vendas lo más suavemente posible, pero aun así se queja y sus ojos brillan llenos de lágrimas. Sam sabe cuánto duele una quemadura y su corazón se retuerce por el dolor que su hermano siente.

Cuando termina, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien? Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

Comienzan a caminar y Dean se acerca a Sam como un animal temeroso todo el camino de regreso, temblando y mirando alrededor con ojos aterrorizados.

Sam ha comenzado a sentirse culpable. Está sospechando que allí hay algo más. Después de todo, su hermano jamás se ha asustado así por el fuego. No tiene sentido. Y ahora recuerda lo que dijo Ross Black, acerca de un miedo intenso que sintió cuando vio la extraña figura.

Sam maldice mentalmente, enojado consigo mismo por gritarle al rubio. Probablemente ahora no puede ayudar estando tan asustado como está.

Regresan al automóvil, y el mayor se sienta en el asiento del acompañante, sus manos vendadas sobre su falda. Aún está temblando y se da vuelta para ver por la ventanilla como si temiera que algo los hubiera seguido.

Sam se muerde el labio y sigue preocupado todo el camino de regreso al motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. TEMOR parte III

Hola a todos! Aquí viene la tercera parte de esta apasionante historia en la que nuestro Dean tiene mucho temor…

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que me han dejado review, no tenido tiempo de responderles uno a uno… lo siento. Pero sepan que me produce un gran placer ver que les gusta lo que estoy traduciendo.

**3R!** amiga! Gracias por estar y ya sabes que pronto publicaré esta historia en otro lado, así que espero los comentarios tuyos y de tu gemelo…

**Laynad3,** me encanta que te guste… sigue leyendo y verás lo que le sucede a Dean..

**Pantha!** Amiga, por fín te encuentroooo. ¿Así que te gusta la historia? Bien!

**Winchestergirl93**: amiga Eva! Gracias por seguirme y ves que lo estoy siguiendo rápido? Besos

**Chiyo Asakura**: tantos reviews tuyos! Qué lindo! Me gusta que te guste la historia y gracias a tu frase, la musa me acompañaaa.

**Sammynanci!** Viniste! Leísteee! Gracias, amiga, gracias. El team funciona a la perfección… Sigue leyendo, por favor.

* * *

**TEMOR parte III**

Para cuando están de regreso en el motel, Sam se siente aliviado. El temor de Dean se ha evaporado ahora que está lejos de los bosques. Está sentado a su lado, en el asiento del acompañante, mirando sus manos, quejándose levemente de vez en cuando.

Sam aún se siente culpable, cuando recuerda los ojos dilatados por el terror de su hermano. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunta.

Dean lo mira de costado. "Si, por enésima vez, sí. Bueno, en realidad no tanto. Esto duele mucho." Trata de mover sus manos y hace un gesto de dolor, luego cierra fuerte sus ojos. "Bu-bueno, no fue una buena idea."

Sam lo mira con consideración. "No las muevas, hombre. Tenemos que vendarlas apropiadamente y colocar alguna pomada para las quemaduras. Eso no se ve bien. Tal vez debamos llevarte al hospital."

"No, hospital no," le dice inmediatamente Dean, mirándolo profundamente. "Tú puedes ocuparte de esto. Estaré bien."

Sam siente por un segundo que no merece la confianza de Dean. Le ha gritado cuando su hermano más lo necesitaba y aun así, él confía.

Sam se baja del automóvil en el estacionamiento del motel y se apresura a abrir la puerta del vehículo del lado de Dean. "Puedo hacerlo," le dice el mayor y luego tiene que soportar la Mirada de "¿ah sí?" de Sam.

En la habitación, Dean colapsa en el acto sobre su cama. Se ve exhausto y un poco pálido.

Sam abre su boca para preguntarle si está bien, pero decide que no le gustaría ser golpeado en la mandibular, así que la cierra otra vez. Busca el unguento para quemaduras y lo aplica suavemente. Aquí, con la luz, las quemaduras no se ven tan mal como parecían.

Sin embargo, Dean aún está temblando y sudando cuando finalmente termina, su rostro contraído y sus ojos brillantes otra vez. "Mierda, Sammy," murmura cuando éste termina de vendar sus manos.

"Sé que duele, hombre." Sonríe Sam con conmiseración. "Deberías ir a la cama."

"No voy a discutir," murmura Dean, y Sam tiene que ayudarle para quitarse los jeans y la camisa antes de que colapse bajo las sábanas, con la cara descompuesta del dolor

"Te voy a dar unos calmantes, hombre," le dice Sam con firmeza, y vuelve al botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Una vez que se los ha dado a su hermano, Dean se duerme prácticamente en el acto. Sam se muerde el labio mientras mira dormir a su hermano, luego toma su portátil y se sienta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Que era un qué?" pregunta Dean, sentado en la cama. La mañana siguiente, el chico está tan atontado por los calmantes que ha ingerido, que está un poco lento.

"Un Elemental," repite Sam, mirando la pantalla de su computadora. "No sé por qué no pensé en eso antes."

"Oh no Sam, yo tampoco sé por qué no lo hice. Esos seres son perfectamente comunes," le responde Dean, alzando una ceja.

Sam sonríe. "No, hombre, quiero decir que he leído mucho sobre estas cosas antes. Todo encaja. Probablemente era una Salamandra."

Dean lo mira sin ver. "Repítemelo. Eso no era una lagartija, Sam. Era bastante más grande. Y era de fuego."

"No quiero decir que era una salamandra en el sentido literal de la palabra, Dean. Pero así se los llamaba a los elementales de fuego. Salamandras. Pueden cambiar su medida y su forma a voluntad, por eso lo viste primero tan pequeño y luego creció tan rápido. Además ellos pueden controlar las emociones de los que están cerca. Lo que explica que estuvieras tan asustado." Asiente Sam complacido con su conclusión. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

Dean asiente también. "¿Un Elemental, heh? Waw. ¿Eso no se vio en el segundo Hellboy?"

Sam asiente. "Si, eso creo."

Dean sacude su cabeza. "Eso parece bastante moderno."

"Si, moderno si no fuera porque casi te quemó hasta matarte. Iba a hacerlo." Sam se muerde su labio.

"¿Cómo acabamos con él?" pregunta Dean, mirando s Sam con ojos confusos. Por un momento Sam cree que está burlándose de él pero luego se da cuenta que su hermano apenas si puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Ya encontraré cómo, Dean. Vuelve a la cama." Sam le sonríe y regresa a su computadora.

"¿Sammy?"

"¿Si, Dean?"

"¿No vas a hacerte cargo de esto tú solo, verdad?" le dice Dean mientras está acostado boca abajo, sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y su cabeza volteada par aver a Sam. "Quiero ayudar." Se oye tan vulnerable y joven cuando está bajo el efecto de los calmantes.

Sam sonríe otra vez. "No lo haré, Dean. Te lo prometo."

"Bueno. Gracias." Dean lo mira cansinamente antes de cerrar sus ojos otra vez.

Samlo mira por un Segundo, luego toma su portátil y la pone sobre la cama, sentándose cerca de su hermano. "¿Dean?"

"Mmmm?" Dean abre un ojo con dificultad.

"Lamento lo que te hice antes. Lamento haberte gritado."

"Hombre, no tengo cinco años," le responde, ahogando un bostezo con la almohada.

"Lo sé, Dean, lo sé," suspire Sam suavemente. "Pero aun así no debería haberte gritado en ese momento. No creí…"

"No sabías," le dice Dean, abriendo ambos ojos para mirarlo. "Yo también me habría gritado."

Sam sacude su cabeza. "No lo merecías."

"Pero merezco dormir un poco ¿verdad?" sus ojos están claros, sin señales de enojo.

Sam aún se siente mal. "Vamos, hombre. Estoy tratando de disculparme. Me siento terrible."

Dean le sonríe, sus ojos casi cerrados. "Está bien, Sammy. Te lo prometo. No estoy molesto."

"Okay Dean."

Dean se mueve un poco en la cama, luego se las arregla para darle una palmada en la rodilla a su hermanito, sin que se lastime su mano. Sam sonríe y le palmea el hombre, luego toma la portátil y se pone a trabajar.

Ahora hay que hallar el modo de matar a esa cosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. TEMOR parte IV

Holaaa! Y finalmente, he aquí la última parte de este mini fic... veo que les ha causado gran intriga lo que ha sucedido aquí y porqué Dean ha sentido tanto temor. Bien, aquí está la resolución del misterio. Lean, disfruten.

Y paso a contestar reviews:

**Laynad3: **pues sí, Dean está a salvo... pero aún falta eliminar al Elemental ese, no lo olvides. Espero que disfrutes este capi y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia... Te espero en el siguiente capi, que es wawwww ¿qué puedo decir? sólo que hasta yo me enternecí mientras lo traducía...

**Chiyo Asakura! **Una de mis más fieles lectoras! Gracias amiga, porque ya te considero así. Me hace feliz que me sigas tan fielmente y me alegra que te gusten mis historias (aunque esta no sea "mía" jejejeje). Nos vemos en el siguiente capi... *silba*

**Winchestergirl93**: Eva, amiga y compatriotaaaaa. Me alegra que te guste y yo también pienso que los Winchester son un amor, también Sam, jajajajajaja (aunque ustedes saben que adoro a Dean, no?) Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capi... te espero.

**3R:** amigaaaaa! ¿qué puedo decirte? Gracias por seguirme, por leerme y por dejarme comentario... Pronto lo subiré allá también, te lo aseguro, nada más que irá con una "sorpresita" jejejeje *se calla ansiosamente* Y en cuanto a Dean ¿achuchable? ¿quién dice? *silba* achuchable, adorable, apachachable, y todos los "able" que se te puedan ocurrir...

**Panthaaaa! **Yo voy a hablar, voy a hablar! ¿cómo es que te apareces por aquí de incógnito, o en el trabajo o... y no vas por allá? Mira que me he quedado esperando tus sabios y acertados comentarios... En fin, me conformo con que me sigas en este fic, no te pierdas el capi que vieneeee. Ya verás. Besos.

Y la señora sammynanci, no viene porque ella dice que no lee "hurtdean" ¿qué les parece? Amigaaaa no me hagas esto y lee...

Y ahora si, a leer...

* * *

**TEMOR parte IV**

¿Puedes repetirme lo que vamos a hacer otra vez?" Dean bosteza apoyado en el asiento del pasajero del Impala, luego parpadea y le dedica una mirada de "Estoy bien despierto" a Sam.

"Un hechizo de desvanecimiento. Tiene que funcionar," le responde Sam, deteniendo el automóvil y descendiendo de él. Da la vuelta y abre la puerta de Dean, tomándolo de una mano cuando éste casi se cae. "No creo que sea una buena idea, Dean."

"Dijiste que tenía que funcionar," le responde Dean despreocupado, apoyándose con todo su peso en el hombre de Sam durante un instante, para luego enderezarse.

"No quise decir eso. Digo que no es buena idea que tú vengas conmigo," le lanza Sam, mientras camina hacia el baúl.

"Sam, me dices solo una vez más que "debería estar en la cama descansando" y acabo contigo," le dice Dean con tono amistoso. "Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado. Pero si esto marcha como tú dices, no deberé hacer nada. Sólo estaré allí para cuidarte las espaldas."

"Como sea." Sam tiene que admintir que está contento que Dean venga con él, aunque sabe que su hermano no debería estar aquí. Pero enfrentémoslo – los bosques son atemorizantes de noche.

Les lleva bastante tiempo llegar al claro del bosque en donde se bifurcan los senderos, porque Dean está bastante cansado y se agota con facilidad, y Sam está casi cargándolo, su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mayor.

"¿Hey Sam?"

"Sí, hombre."

"En realidad estoy bastante cansado."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Ya casi llegamos."

Dean se apoya contra un árbol, tratando de no admitir que está agotado, mientras Sam se pone a trabajar y dispone las velas. Para cuando ha terminado, Dean está sentado al pie del árbol, las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, y está temblando un poco. Mira con preocupación a su hermano y luego comienza a encender las velas.

"¿Sam?"

"Sip."

"Está viniendo." Dean suena como si estuviera tratando de evitar que su voz tiemble.

Sam alza su cabeza, puede ver una perfecta bola de fuego a la distancia. "¿Estás seguro Dean? Eso se ve como un rayo."

"Estoy seguro." Esta vez la voz de Dean tiembla un poco.

Sam lo mira dándole seguridad y saca el libro de hechizos. "No te preocupes, Dean. Ese hijo de puta se habrá ido antes de llegar aquí."

Dean no dice nada, sus ojos se han agrandado y están oscurecidos por el miedo, está mirando fijamente a la luz que se aproxima.

Sam se para y comienza a leer el hechizo, pasando una página cada pocos segundos. La luz está acercándose más y más.

Lee más rápido.

Se enciende y se transforma en llamas, comienza a crecer, luego se aproxima más. Sam se obliga a seguir leyendo, pronunciando las palabras claramente, trata de no pensar en el Elemental.

Éste se está haciendo grande muy rápido, pero Sam termina el hechizo justo cuando éste está alcanzando su altura máxima, luego hace un horrible sonido y explota. La onda explosiva lo alcanza desde donde está él.

El Elemental se ha ido, está oscuro de nuevo, salvo por la luz de las velas. Se da vuelta y mira a Dean. Su hermano está temblando, pero parece estar bien. Sam suspira bajito. "Bien, bien. Eso ha acabado con el ser."

Se dirige hacia Dean, se sienta a su lado. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean asiente lentamente. "Eso creo."

Sam se apoya en el tronco del árbol junto a su hermano. "Eso fue más excitante que un espíritu vengativo, ¿no?"

Dean mueve sus ojos. "Si, mucho más excitante. Demasiado para mi gusto." Se mira sus manos con un gesto de dolor. "Maldita bola de fuego."

Sam le palmea el hombro. "Estarás bien. Pudo ser mucho peor."

Dean piensa en lo que le dice su hermano, luego asiente. "Sí, supongo."

Se levantan, comienzan la larga caminata hacia el vehículo. Dean se apoya pesadamente en Sam otra vez, y cuando éste se detiene para acomodar su mochila, el mayor apoya su cabeza en el hombre de su hermano, descansando unos instantes en silencio.

Sam le palmea la espalda. "¿Estás bien, hombre? ¿Podrás hacer la caminata de regreso?"

"Eso creo. Sólo estoy cansado. Y me duelen las manos."

"Apenas lleguemos al motel, te dare más calmantes para el dolor." Sam comienza a caminar otra vez, y casi han llegado cuando Dean habla nuevamente.

"¿Hey Sam?"

"Si."

"No quiero ver más figuras de fuego por un tiempo, ¿está bien?"

Sam sonríe. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Proximamente el próximo fic de esta serie... *shhhhh* (tiene que ver con JUS IN BELLO)**


	8. HERIDA

HOLAAAAA! AQUÍ ESTÁ LO PROMETIDO. INICIALMENTE ESTE ONE SHOT NO FORMA PARTE DE LAS HISTORIAS DE SÓLO LOS HERMANOS PUEDEN ENTENDER, SINO QUE ES UNA HISTORIA EN SÍ, PERO POR UNA CUESTIÓN METODOLÓGICA, VOY A INCLUIRLO Y LUEGO SEGUIRÉ CON LOS RELATOS QUE FALTAN... A mí personalmente, este relato me ha derretido, tanto que no podía ni pensar. jajajaajaja. Espero que les guste a ustedes también. Y avísenme qué les pareció, así se lo hago saber a Megan.

* * *

**HERIDO **

Tan pronto como Henricksen y el sherif se fueron, Sam se precipitó al lado de su hermano. O un poco más cerca, considerando que estaban encadenados juntos.

"Dean, hombre, ¿estás bien?"

Sam le tomó el hombro sano a su hermano, tratando de ver la herida de bala.

Dean apretó sus dientes, gruñendo de dolor. "¡Diablos, Sam! ¡Hijo de puta!

"¿La bala te atravesó el hombro? Dean, déjame ver." Sam alejó la mano de su hermano, quitándole su chaqueta y viendo el orificio de ingreso de la bala, el cual se veía bastante feo.

"Auch,"

Sam le indicó que se quedara tranquilo, pero Dean sólo respondió con una ligera mueca de dolor. Sam lo empujó suavemente hacia delante, para poder ver la parte de atrás de su hombro.

Había un hueco en la chaqueta de Dean, y ahora Sam se daba cuenta de la mancha de sangre que había salpicado la pared detrás de ellos.

"Bueno, por lo menos la bala no está adentro," dijo optimista, ayudando a su hermano a levantarse otra vez, pero luego advirtió la cara que tenía Dean en ese momento. Su hermano estaba pálido, con los ojos cerrados.

"Hombre, ¿estás bien?"

Dean murmuró algo ininteligible, luego sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa. "Sam – voy a vomitar…"

Sam lo ayudó a levantarse rápidamente otra vez, y se las arregló para que llegara al lavabo.

Cuando Dean terminó, Sam con cuidado lo ayudó a regresar al camastro y lo sentó allí. "Supongo que no estás bien. Déjame ver otra vez la herida, ¿está bien?"

Dean sacudió la cabeza, apretó sus dientes. "Estoy b- bien, Sam, es sólo una herida en el hombro."

"Si, sólo una herida en el hombro," repitió el menor, moviendo sus ojos. "Una herida en el hombro que te hace vomitar hasta las tripas. Déjame ver, ¿okay?"

Dean resopló con fastidio, luego apretó sus ojos fuertemente, decidiendo que eso no era una buena idea casi en el acto. "Es sólo el dolor, Sammy."

Sam lo ignoró y le quitó la chaqueta de su hombro herido, luego hizo lo propio con la camisa y con la remera que llevaba para lograr descubrir la herida.

"Estás sangrando mucho, hombre."

"Eso te lo podía decir yo," le respondió Dean fastidiado, alejándose de los dedos de Sam que tocaban su herida.

Sam a su vez suspiró también y luego comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a Dean.

"¿Qué mierda haces?" se las arregló Dean para decir, tratando de alejarse débilmente de su hermano.

"Dean," dijo Sam con un tono paciente, "Necesito ver la parte de atrás de tu hombro. Y va a ser difícil si aún tienes puesta tu chaqueta."

"¿Para qué necesitas ver?" preguntó Dean, sabiendo que sonaba infantil. Pero realmente no se sentía bien, y le hubiera gustado sólo sentarse y cerrar sus ojos hasta que el dolor pasara. No quería estar moviéndose para quitarse su chaqueta.

"Bien, veamos, Dean. ¿Tal vez es para que no te desangres hasta morir?"

"¿Y cómo mierda _mirar_ me va a ayudar?" preguntó Dean, pero fue totalmente ignorado por Sam que le quitó la chaqueta, murmurando "Lo siento," cuando Dean gritó de dolor.

Una vez que la chaqueta estuvo fuera, Sam se ubicó detrás de él, inspeccionando la herida de bala. Y la cuestión era que Dean tenía razón (aunque odiara admitirlo). _Mirar_ no iba a ayudar. No tenían elementos para la curación. Y Dean estaba sangrando demasiado.

Sam hizo un gesto, preguntándose si existía la posibilidad de que él convenciera a los policías de darle algo para parar la hemorragia. ¿Querrían mantener vivo a Dean? Hmmmm. No estaba seguro. Aún.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el hecho de que Dean comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sam, tomando a su hermano por el hombro sano.

"T-te-tengo f-frío," murmuró Dean, encogiéndose.

"Oh, lo siento, hombre. Te ayudo a ponerte tu chaqueta otra vez."

Fue bastante difícil hacerlo y Dean estaba pálido otra vez, pero finalmente pudo descansar con su chaqueta puesta.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Sam.

Miserable y malhumorado a causa del dolor, Dean soltó: "¿Qué crees?"

Sam hizo un gesto de asombro. "Bueno, lo siento, Dean. Sólo trataba de que te sintieras mejor." Suspiró otra vez y miró hacia otro lado.

Dean puso su brazo sano sobre su estómago y contuvo la respiración, cerrando los ojos. _Malditos policías_. Su hombro le dolía y _mucho_. Y ahora estaba seguro de haber herido los sentimientos de Sam también. No pudo evitar el quejido que se escapó de sus labios cuando su hombro le dolió más aún, e inmediatamente Sam le agarró el brazo, su cabeza cerca de la de Dean.

"Hermano, ¿estás bien?"

Cuando Dean no respondió y sólo permaneció allí temblando en silencio, Sam le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó, dejando que su hermano descansara su cabeza en su hombro.

A pesar de que Dean no estaba de humor para momentos sentimentales, no pudo evitar sentirse apoyado y reconfortado por el brazo de Sam alrededor de sus hombros. Tal vez Sam no estaba enojado, después de todo. Se movió y le agarró la camisa.

"Lo siento, Sammy."

"¿Por qué?" Sam se oía genuinamente sorprendido.

"Por gritarte. No quise hacerlo."

Sam estrechó más su brazo alrededor de los hombros. "Olvídalo, Dean. Se que estás malhumorado porque te duele. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo."

Dean hizo un gesto de alivio. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así, recostado sobre el hombro de Sam, pero su hombro estaba sangrando demasiado. Podía sentirlo. Y había demonios allá afuera esperándolos. Y los policías locos de aquí dentro, tratando de mandarlos a prisión para siempre. Diablos no. Eso no iba a suceder.

Lenta y dolorosamente se alejó de Sam, agradecido de que éste dejara su brazo alrededor de sus hombros todavía.

"¿Sammy?"

"Si, Dean."

"Mi hombro está sangrando mucho, hombre."

"Okay, Dean. Okay…" los ojos de Sam comenzaron a recorrer la estrecha celda, buscando algo que le pudiera servir para parar la hemorragia de su hermano.

"Hey Dean."

"¿Si?"

"Hay papel higiénico."

Dean permaneció en silencio un momento, luego "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Vamos, Dean. Es mejor que nada."

Sam se alejó de él para tomar un gran manojo de papel. "Aquí vamos. ¿Puedes sostener esto, Dean?"

Dean tomó el rollo de las manos de su hermano, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

"Hombre… ¿_papel higiénico_?"

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Los enterneció?_


	9. ENFERMO

**Holaaa! **

**Empieza un mes nuevo y yo cumplo en seguir entregando mis traducciones. Espero que les sigan gustando… Y muchas, pero muchas gracias por todos los hermosísimos reviews! (estoy en la oficina y no puedo comentar mucho…jeje. Prometo responder a todas por mp.) Besos y Lean!**

**ENFERMO**

Dean extraña a Sam. Extraña su discurso acerca de no matar personas inocentes, extraña su forma de ser, extraña ser necesitado por él y que Sam esté allí cuando Dean lo necesita.

Porque Dios sabe, Dean lo necesita ahora. Y Sam no está aquí.

Se frota los ojos fuertemente. No necesita llorar como un bebé. Sam sólo ha ido a comprar la cena.

¿O no? Tal vez salió para encontrarse con Ruby. ¿Y si es eso?

Cállate. No lo ha hecho. Sam sabe que no me siento bien, o lo que sea. Hace un rato me dijo que me veía como la mierda.

¿Y? Tal vez no le importa.

Cállate.

Dean decide que se va a volver loco si sigue discutiendo consigo mismo. Le duele la cabeza, los huesos, los ojos, le duele todo.

Desea que Sam esté allí para cuidarlo. Por supuesto que él va a simular que le molesta, pero es realmente lindo saber que le importas a alguien.

Sam va a tocar su frente y luego lo hará recostar con un paño frío en la cabeza, y lo obligará a tomar la medicina, y luego se sentará cerca de él hasta que se duerma, asegurándose que está tibio y seguro.

Dean se frota los ojos otra vez. Siguen húmedos, esos estúpidos ojos. ¿Dónde está Sam? Se ha ido por…

Mira su reloj.

Sólo veinte minutos. Mierda, Dean ¿tanto lo necesitas?

Dean se pone boca abajo en su cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Necesita a Sam. No le importa si eso es admitir su debilidad, cuando está herido o enfermo, necesita a Sam. Odia sentirse necesitado y vulnerable, pero aun así necesita a su hermano. Sam es el único al que permite que lo vea así.

Una queja escapa de sus labios sin su permiso.

Demonios. Deja de ser tan bebé.

Sus ojos están húmedos otra vez cuando de pronto oye la puerta que se abre. Contiene la respiración.

Mejor que sea Sam, porque en este momento no tiene fuerzas para luchar con un maldito monstruo.

"¿Dean?"

Si. Sammy.

Siente una mano fría en su espalda y alza su cabeza de la almohada. "¿S'mmy?" No sabe lo mal que se ve.

Sam nota su mirada húmeda, su pelo revuelto, sus mejillas arrebatadas y su actitud necesitada. "Hey, ¿Estás bien?" Sam está sentado a su lado ahora, con una mano en su espalda.

Dean le dedica una sonrisa triste y gira su cabeza para poder verlo.

"No me siento muy bien."

"Eso lo puedo ver. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

Sam le frota despacio la espalda, luego coloca su mano en la frente de Dean. Éste trata de esquivarlo, evitando la familiaridad de ese gesto, y cierra los ojos. Sam está aquí ahora. Todo saldrá bien.

"¿Dean? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Peor que mal?"

"Como la mierda," murmura Dean.

"Si, pero ¿Cuán como la mierda?" Sam no puede dejar de sonreír.

"La espalda. La cabeza. Los ojos. Los brazos. Las piernas. La cara. Los dientes. Todo me duele," le indica Dean, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar del masaje que le está haciendo su hermano en la espalda, como para hablar apropiadamente. Puede oír la sonrisa de Sam en su voz cuando dice "Okay. Como la mierda."

Dean se siente seguro. Seguro y feliz.

Luego la mano de Sam se ha ido, su agradable peso ha desaparecido de la cama, y Dean se sienta a pesar del dolor y el mareo. ¿Sam?

Un instante después, Sam está allí otra vez, empujándolo suavemente, obligándolo a recostarse. "Recuéstate, Dean."

Dean trata de evitarlo, para poder ver la cara de su hermano. "¿Dónde -?"

"No me voy a ninguna parte, Dean. Te lo prometo," dice el menor calmadamente, y Dean se deja caer sobre la cama.

Sam lo prometió. Él no rompe sus promesas. Dean no cree que lo haga, de todos modos. Se esfuerza por recordar si en algún momento Sam rompió una promesa. No puede recordarlo.

"Duerme," le dice suavemente, y Dean se deja llevar por el sueño. Sam estará allí. Él lo prometió.

Se despierta. Aún está oscuro. Deben haber pasado un par de horas. Se siente un poco mejor, lo cual es un lindo cambio luego de despertarse tan mal las últimas veces.

Sam lo está mirando. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor," murmura Dean. Aún le duele la garganta.

Sam sigue mirándolo.

"¿Qué?" le dice.

"Nada. Sólo me preguntaba cómo es que acabaste con una cara como esa," le dice Sam sonriendo.

"Supongo que fui el afortunado de la familia," le responde Dean sonriendo.

"No fue un cumplido," contraataca Sam.

"Sabes que así fue," vuelve a contestar Dean, sentándose alegremente, luego lo detiene una oleada de mareo.

Sam está allí en un instante, ayudándolo a regresar a la cama. "Tranquilo. Has estado inconsciente por décadas."

"Sólo un par de horas, Sammy," le responde Dean, tratando de zafarse de las manos de su hermano.

"Sí… fueron más como dos días," le contesta Sam, con una mueca e ignorando los intentos de su hermano por alejarlo.

"¿Qué?" Dean lo mira con incredulidad.

"Sí. Estuviste fuera por bastante tiempo. Te despertaste dos veces, creo, pero estabas tan confundido que no te diste cuenta y volviste a dormirte muy rápido. Sólo alcancé a darte agua y la medicina antes de que te durmieras otra vez."

Dean bosteza. "No lo recuerdo."

"Eso es porque estabas durmiendo, genio." Sam palmea su brazo. "Te ves mejor ahora."

Dean gruñe. Se siente un poco mejor. Comienza a levantarse otra vez.

"Dean, no deberías estar..."

Dean lo mira. "Tengo que ir al baño, Sam. A menos que quieras que lo haga en la cama."

Sam arruga la nariz. "Okay, okay. No necesito esa imagen, Dean."

Dean se levanta. Aún está mareado, pero hace un esfuerzo y camina hacia el baño, usando sus manos para apoyarse en la pared y evitar caerse. Sam lo mira de lejos, desesperado por ayudarlo, pero no lo hace. Dean está agradecido de que no lo haga.

Cuando regresa, Sam está en la cocinita. "¿Tienes hambre?" Dean se sorprende al darse cuenta de que así es.

Unos pocos minutos después, está sobre su cama tomando un tazón de sopa de pollo. Sam se sienta sobre su propia cama, simulando que está mirando su portátil y no a Dean.

"Hombre," le dice Dean, frotándose los ojos. Aún le duelen cada vez que los mueve. Siente como si tuviera arena en ellos, por eso evita mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?" le pregunta Sam inocentemente, apartando su mirada de la portátil.

Dean se frota los ojos otra vez y no contesta. Se pregunta si estará por quedarse ciego. Cree haber leído algo acerca de que cuando vas a quedarte ciego, tus ojos comienzan a dolerte. Oh, mierda. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en eso.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunta Sam.

Dean se toma un momento para decidir cuánto le tomará a su hermano darse cuenta de que algo no está bien. Se cuestiona si debe decirle la verdad a Sam y decide que sí. Mejor que sepa que va a quedarse ciego antes de que ocurra.

"Me duelen los ojos," murmura, cerrándolos fuertemente, y luego abriéndolos otra vez. Siguen doliendo. "No sé por qué." No menciona que va a quedarse ciego. Antes quiere ver qué dice Sam.

"Si, es por la fiebre," le responde Sam inmediatamente. "¿Tanto te duelen?"

Dean deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No necesita decirle a Sam qué tenía miedo que sucediera. "No."

Sam también suspira. "Seguro que sí. Has estado frotándote los ojos como si tuvieras sal en ellos."

Dean no puede evitar reírse. "¿Tan raros somos que sabemos lo que se siente cuando te cae sal en los ojos?"

Sam hace una mueca y se para, poniendo a un lado la portátil. "¿Duele cuando mueves tus ojos, no?"

Dean asiente, mirándolo mientras lo sigue moviendo su cabeza no sus ojos. Sam enciende la televisión. "Trata de mirar televisión. Casi no tienes que mover los ojos. Siempre funciona para mí."

Dean lo mira agradecido y le sonríe. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Sam salta sobre la cama de Dean.

"Hombre, ¿qué mierda….?" Le dice Dean, sobresaltado. Sam no se molesta en responder, sólo se sienta apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Dean no le pregunta otra vez, porque en realidad no quiere que se vaya. Se sienta al lado de Sam, y se quedan allí, hombro con hombro.

"Vh1 Detrás de la música está en el aire," le ofrece Sam, mirando a la pantalla. "The Poison one."

"¿Estás bromeando? Fantástico. Poison es maravilloso," dice Dean, asintiendo. Sam le sonríe, contento de haber hallado algo que le guste a su hermano.

Dean no ha visto este particular noticiero del rock en años. O en décadas. El tiempo es confuso para él desde que regresó del Infierno. Permanece apoyado en el hombre de Sam y se concentra en las imágenes familiares. Casi está dormido cuando oye la voz de C.C. DeVille diciendo "Tengo miedo de morir solamente porque – tengo miedo de no ser parte del mañana."

Abre sus ojos y mira a la platinada estrella del rock en la pantalla. Esas palabras, desde la primera vez que vio el show le han causado honda impresión. Sam y él todos los días enfrentan la posibilidad de no ser parte del mañana. Le parece extraño que se hayan acostumbrado a algo como eso. Es tan común correr peligro y arriesgar tu vida, que casi ni te das cuenta. Qué vida extraña.

Sam lo mira. "¿Cómo van tus ojos?"

"Mejor," le responde Dean, y se da cuenta de que es verdad. Le sonríe a su hermano. "Gracias."

"De nada."

Dean trata de terminar de ver el programa pero pronto está dormido, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sam, sintiéndose tibio y feliz. Tal vez sus vidas estén en peligro. Pero la cuestión es que mientras Sam esté a su lado, él será capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que les depare el destino.


	10. FRÍO parte I

**Holaaa! Aquí vengo en esta mañana de domingo a dejarles la primera parte de otra pequeña historia de nuestra amiga Megan, en esta ocasión se trata de FRÍO y aquí veremos a Dean congelarse. Veamos cómo se las arreglan los hermanitos para sobrevivir a tan intenso frío. Dividido en dos partes, para respetar el largo de cada historia. Y para crear más suspenso, porque soy malaaaa. Muahahahaaa. Espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, Chiyo (siempre fiel, mi amiga), Eva (sigues aquí, hurraaa!), 3r (mi amiga, me lees!), pantha (¡! Le hice llegar el mensaje a Sam y a Megan también, jaja), patriwinchester (viniste!), laynad3 (gracias por esperarme!), atenea 65 (gracias amiga por los lindos MP!) y queda sammynanci (que asegura que ella no lee hurt dean! Jaja). Bueno, hechos los agradecimientos pertinentes, adelante con la lectura…**

**FRÍO I parte**

"Dios, Sam, puedo hacerlo yo solo," le suelta Dean, aunque se está congelando.

Sam suspira fuertemente, pero le alcanza a su hermano la lata de sal otra vez.

Dean la toma con fastidio, finalmente se las arregla para abrirla y sala el esqueleto marrón. Puede sentir los ojos de Sam sobre él y se obliga a no decir nada que después vaya a lamentar. Está enojado pero Sam también lo está. Está helando y llueve, y ninguno de los dos está feliz.

Las ropas de Dean se le han pegado al cuerpo. No siente los dedos de los pies. El agua que cae sobre su cabeza chorrea y cae en sus ojos. Sus dedos están fríos, duros y húmedos. Apenas puede manejar la lata de sal.

"Cuando quieras, Dean," le dice Sam de pronto con irritabilidad.

El mayor se da cuenta que está parado allí, luchando con la sal otra vez. Con un gesto disimulado, arroja la lata a Sam y mete sus manos en los bolsillos. Eso no es bueno, ya que su chaqueta está empapada. Fantásticamente fabuloso.

Sam lo mira de reojo, luego busca el agua bendita. Dean no lo mira. Han estado muy molestos toda la tarde. No está seguro de cómo comenzó. Todo lo que recuerda es que fue hace unos días.

Sam se había levantado antes que él, buscando algo en su portátil y entonces, cuando Dean salió de la ducha, Sam estaba de un humor espantoso. Molestó al rubio todo el día, no importa lo que éste dijera, y había mencionada varias veces lo cansado que estaba de la vida que llevaban. Los siguientes dos días no habían sido mejores.

Ahora están tan molestos el uno con el otro, que ninguna palabra que sale de sus bocas es linda. Para demostrar esto, Sam se para enfrente de Dean mientras éste busca su encendedor y suspira con fastidio. "Yo puedo hallar los fósforos, Dean. Si hubieras empacado todo correctamente, no tendríamos que estar aquí afuera a las dos de la mañana congelándonos mientras buscamos los fósforos."

Dean está tan tenso por lo que oye decir a su hermano, que no puede responderle. Es verdad que arrojó la caja de fósforos dentro del bolso sin cuidado, pero nunca antes le había molestado eso a Sam. Así que solo sacude su cabeza y entonces un súbito y violento temblor sacude todo su cuerpo. Sus dientes empiezan a temblar.

Sam lo mira mientras finalmente halla los fósforos. A Dean le gustaría creer que Sam se ve un poco preocupado, pero decide que es su imaginación. Y de todos modos, él no desea que Sam esté preocupado por él. Se ha comportado tan mal en estos días, que preferiría que se fuera. Y justo cuando está pensando que esa idea no es verdadera, Sam abre la boca. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean lo mira a través de sus pestañas, no levanta la cabeza. "Estoy bien, Sam."

"Bien," le contesta Sam, encendiendo un fósforo y arrojándolo a la tumba. Por un Segundo se quedan en silencio, mirando el fuego, ese último momento de respeto antes de que las almas dejen este mundo. Ese momento de meditación es interrumpido por el sonido de los dientes de Dean que castañetean otra vez. Ninguno de ellos se mueve durante unos instantes, luego Dean comienza a temblar más intensamente. Sam lo mira. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Sam," le replica Dean, con un poco más de intensidad esta vez. No está bien en realidad. Está totalmente congelado y los escalofríos comienzan a ser dolorosos. La lluvia helada aún le pega en el rostro, calándolo hasta los huesos y el rubio no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió tan miserable. Pero no necesita la ayuda de Sam. De ninguna manera.

Sam mira al cielo con sus ojos, luego toma la pala. "¿Relleno la tumba otra vez?"

Dean toma la pala de sus manos con violencia. "Yo lo hare."

Pero luego de unos minutos agónicos en los que el mayor se da cuenta que de apenas puede levantar la pala del suelo y que está temblando tan fuerte, reconoce que tiene que dejar que Sam lo haga. El menor toma la pala sin hacer ningún comentario desagradable, solo lo mira un poco preocupado, sus ojos observan el rostro de Dean. "¿Vas a esperar en el automóvil?"

"No, no voy a esperar en el automóvil," le dice con tono neutro. No tiene fuerza para responderle. "Sólo apúrate." Sam se apura.

Para cuando llegan al automóvil, y mientras Sam ordena todas las herramientas tan rápido como puede, Dean no puede sentir prácticamente nada. Sus pies son un mero recuerdo. Sus manos se han cerrado formado puños dentro de sus bolsillos, y él piensa que aunque quiera no podrá abrirlas. Está temblando tan violentamente que ya le duele la cabeza. Esto no puede salir mejor, piensa. Ni siquiera pide conducir, porque no puede sostener el volante en sus manos.

Sam lo está mirando de reojo. El mayor lo ignora. Se siente miserable y helado y quiere sentirse miserable y helado por sí mismo, gracias.

El regreso al motel no es placentero. Sus ropas están heladas y se les pegan al cuerpo, porque están tan mojadas que no les sirven para calentarse. El pecoso siente que nunca más estará seco y tibio en toda su vida.

"¿Dean? ¿Estás por enfermarte o algo así?"

Se sobresalta ante la súbita pregunta de Sam. Lo mira. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo ya dejé de temblar y tú sigues haciéndolo."

"¿Y?" es todo lo que Dean puede decir.

"Sólo estaba preguntándome…"

"Bueno, deja de p-preguntarte," lo interrumpe el rubio bastante irritable, aún más molesto ahora que se da cuenta que no puede hablar adecuadamente. Sam ha estado insoportable durante tres días, ¿y ahora quiere ser agradable? ¿Sin explicar por qué estaba de tan mal humor? Ah ah. No es así de simple.

Llegan al motel y Sam estaciona, mirando a su hermano otra vez. Dean está luchando con la puerta del vehículo. Está tratando de abrirla. Lo logra y sale a la lluvia helada otra vez. Se siente cientos de veces más fría que antes. Maldiciendo mentalmente, se acerca a la puerta de la habitación y se queda allí parado, molesto consigo mismo por haber dejado que Sam tenga la llave. Si la hubiera tenido él, ya estaría adentro.

Sam se acerca – demasiado lentamente, según la opinión de Dean – y abre la puerta. El mayor entra y se queda allí parado, inseguro acerca de lo siguiente que debe hacer. Estaba planeando arrojarse sobre su cama, pero ahora se da cuenta que no es una buena idea, porque empapará la cama también. Y luego no tendrá una cama seca en donde dormir. Por otra parte, puede dirigirse a la ducha, pero el esfuerzo de quitarse todas esas ropas mojadas no parece muy apetecible por ahora. Mira el piso hasta que siente la mano de Sam en su hombro.

"Deberías ducharte, hombre."

Dean no tiene fuerzas para responder algo desagradable, así que solo mira a Sam. Éste casi sonríe. "Vamos."

Lo empuja hacia el baño y abre la canilla del agua caliente. Dean puede sentir el vapor desde donde está parado y tiembla más aún. "¿Te las arreglas desde aquí?" le pregunta Sam y él trata de asentir, pero su cabeza no quiere moverse. Silenciosamente, Sam lo ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta. Se las arregla para que sus manos grandes actúen suavemente. El rubio se siente como un chico de cinco años, pero no le importa en realidad, está tan malditamente helado.

Sam le ayuda a quitarse la campera y luego la camisa, pero cuando es el turno de la remera, Dean halla la fuerza para alejarlo. "D- desde aquí está bien," se las arregla para decir y Sam asiente sin discutir. "Okay. Llama si necesitas algo." Se va y cierra la puerta. El mayor de los Winchester está un poco sorprendido de que Sam se haya dado por vencido tan fácilmente, pero no se queja. Se quita el resto de la ropa, sus dientes tiemblan sin parar y se mete rápidamente bajo el agua caliente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. FRÍO parte II

**Hola! Es temprano en mi país, pero no quise irme al trabajo sin haberles dejado la segunda parte de esta dulce historia. ¡Cuidado! Advertencia de subidón de azúcar con este capi….. **

**Quiero volver a agradecer a todas ustedes, amigas mías por haberme dejado comentarios tan lindos…**

**ATENEA: me he reído muchísimo con lo de "ya no tiene 20 años" jajajajajaa. Y sip, pobrecito nuestro… sigue leyendo y verás lo que tengo reservado para el final….**

**3R: aquí estás! Aquí estás! Me alegra que hayas regresado y sigue con nosotros, yo también te leooo.**

**CHIYO: ¿así que quieres apapacharlo? Pues ¡a la cola! Jajajajajajajajaj somos varias las que nos ofrecemos voluntarias para hacerlo, así que deberás esperar tu turno. Bueno, lamento haberte hecho esperar pero la estructura de las historias me obligó a dividirla en dos… esteeeee calma, calma aquí tienes el final. Besos, amiga! Sigue leyendooo.**

**PANTHA: cálmate niña! Cálmate que te va a hacer mal tanta emoción! Jajajajaja. Yo también quero la dirección del motel en cuestión para apapacharlo o apapachucharlo al Deanniee…. **

**EVA: ¿así que te pasó lo mismo que a Dean? Mmmm bueno, te cedo mi turno para apapacharlo en el motel, jajajajajaa ya que entiendes perfectamente cómo se siente el bueno de Deannie. Besitos.**

**LAYNAD3: No te pierdas más capis, por favorrr! Ni te imaginas las historias que me faltan traducir… te aseguro que te gustarán. Besitos, amiga!**

**Bueno, y ahora, si sin más, con ustedes la segunda parte de….**

FRÍO II parte

Veinte minutos más tarde, Dean sale de la ducha, un poco más tibio, pero aún sigue temblando. Decide que estará mejor una vez que se vista y entonces se pone su pijama de franela y una remera.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Sam está sentado a la mesa en una silla de madera. Lo mira. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Dean asiente. "Sí – tu turno." Se siente un poco culpable por haber tomado una ducha tan larga cuando Sam estaba aún allí afuera, mojado y helado, pero a éste no parece importarle.

Una vez que su hermano se mete al baño, Dean se mete en su cama y se tapa por completo con las mantas, hasta la cabeza y se hace un ovillo poniendo sus rodillas cerca de su pecho. Aún tiembla bastante. ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo entrar en calor? se pregunta el rubio. Está seco, está en una cama cálida - ¿qué más tengo que hacer? Gesticula y espera.

Un rato después oye la puerta del baño que se abre y luego las pisadas de Sam. "¿Dean?" susurra.

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Todavía no estás dormido?" le pregunta Sam con tono normal en su voz.

"P- parece q-que n-no," responde Dean, sin mirarlo y tratando de evitar que sus dientes tiemblen. Esa maldita cama está tan fría como cuando se metió en ella.

"¿Aún tienes frío?" Sam se sienta en el borde de la cama y pone una mano en la frente del mayor, que salta sorprendido.

"¿Q-qué m-mierda, S-sam?"

"Sólo estoy controlando que no tengas fiebre," le responde su hermano tranquilamente. "Cálmate."

Dean lo mira con lo que espera sea una mirada amenazante, pero Sam solo da la vuelta y se sienta cerca suyo. Se ve pensativo. El pecoso comienza a ponerse nervioso. Cuando Sammy se ve pensativo nada bueno resulta para él. Pero luego Sam se levanta y se va a su propia cama.

Dean está tan sorprendido de que el menor no haya querido tener uno de esos momentos sentimentales a los que es tan afecto, que se da vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Q-qué e-estás ha-haciendo?"

"Saldré por un rato," le responde Sam, poniéndose las botas.

Dean no está seguro acerca de lo que debe decir. "¿Adónde?"

"No te preocupes. Volveré pronto. Quédate en la cama." Y sin decir más sale de la habitación.

Dean se siente un poco herido. Okay, más que un poco. Se está congelando hasta casi morir ¿y Sam se va? Él sabe que su relación últimamente no ha sido de lo mejor, pero Sam nunca ha sido así, siempre se ha preocupado por su familia. Sólo lo abandonó cuando se fue a la Universidad. Pero…Sam no va a dejarlo, no así. Volverá. Dean está seguro. Casi seguro. Trata de pensar en positivo, mientras tiembla más de lo que jamás ha temblado en toda su vida, hasta que finalmente oye la puerta abrirse.

"¿S-sammy?" El diminutivo le brota de los labios antes de que se pueda controlar, pero a Sam no parece importarle.

"Sí, soy yo, Dean."

El rubio lo mira acercarse a la cama, cargando un paquete. "¿Q-qué e-es e-eso?"

"Te traje algo," le dice Sam despreocupadamente, poniendo el paquete en el suelo mientras busca dentro del mismo. Saca una manta, una de esas que son realmente suaves y calientes y que Dean siempre ha mirado en los negocios pero que jamás ha comprado porque son demasiado caras.

"Te traje una de estas mantas polares… No lo sé, pero creo que son realmente cálidas," le dice Sam con un poco de incomodidad, pero en ese momento Dean no cree haber visto algo más bello en toda su vida. Pero para su sorpresa, Sam le quita las mantas con las que está cubierto, el mayor trata de volver a cubrirse con ellas pero Sam le aleja las manos con suavidad. "Relájate, hombre."

Ve a Sam abrir la manta polar y luego la coloca sobre él, arropándolo suavemente. Lo sabía, lo sabía, el momento sentimental iba a llegar en algún momento, piensa Dean. Pero la nueva manta es muy cálida y suave como para que Dean siga preocupándose por los momentos sentimentales de su hermano.

Sam vuelve a colocarle el resto de las mantas sobre él. "Creo que estarás más confortable y cálido así," le dice con mirada insegura. Dean lo mira con sus ojos cargados de emoción, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Él creía que Sam estaba enojado con él, creía que no le importaba. Pero ahora está haciendo todo esto - ¿por él?

Sam se va hacia su propia cama. Dean extraña su presencia inmediatamente. Por un momento siente que toda la ira de los días anteriores ha desaparecido. Supongo que estaba equivocado, piensa un poco tristemente.

Un momento después, está demasiado conmocionado como para seguir sintiéndose triste. ¿Qué mierda? Sam se ha metido a su cama, cubriéndose con la manta nueva también. "¿Sam?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Q-qué m-mierda e-estás ha-haciendo?" Dean maldice el patético temblar de su cuerpo –suena débil y enfermo.

"Manteniéndote abrigado. Me estoy congelando, tú te estás congelando, éste es el mejor plan para los dos," le responde Sam con tono sereno. Dean también se calma, aunque sigue molesto consigo mismo por todo. Luego Sam lo abraza y eso hace que el mayor le dé codazos en el vientre, tratando de zafarse. Está muy sorprendido. "¿Qué mierda es esto, Sam?"

Sam suspira, quitando los codos del mayor como puede, se acerca más. "Dean, deja de comportarte como un bebé. Te estás congelando y es obvio que tu cuerpo tiene problemas para generar calor. Así que yo lo hare por ti."

"Eso suena m-muy m-mal," se las arregla para decir el mayor, "P- para no mencionar q-que e-es r-raro."

"Lo lamento," dice Sam. "Será raro, pero es eso o te congelas hasta morir. Tú eliges."

"Lo intentaré," le dice Dean, incómodo entre los brazos largos de Sam. "Supongo que tendré que aguantar lo raro de esta situación." Es realmente raro, pero la cuestión es que Sam es un radiador. Y la sensación de calor se siente tan bien que Dean se queda muy quieto, permitiendo que el calor comience a regresar a su congelado cuerpo.

Sam lo sostiene firmemente, pero no tanto como para que el rubio se sienta incómodo. Luego de un momento, comienza a hablar. "Hey Dean"

"¿Mmm?" los dientes de Dean han dejado de temblar y ahora está disfrutando del calor, y de la confortable sensación de tener a su hermano cerca suyo. Espera que éste no lo arruine con una de sus charlas de niñita.

"Sólo quería decirte…" comienza Sam.

Si, lo va a arruinar con una charla de niñas.

"Supongo que me he comportado…. Un poco gruñón estos días," Sam continua hablando, se oye incómodo.

Dean mueve sus ojos, feliz de que Sam no lo pueda ver. "Comprendido."

"Sí. Bueno, solo quería decírtelo porque… yo…lo siento," le dice.

Dean permanece en silencio. La mitad de su ser quería tener esta charla, la otra mitad no. Odia los momentos sentimentales, pero necesita aclarar las cosas con Sam. No puede seguir molesto con su hermano todo el tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando estaba viendo mi portátil? ¿Antes de que salieras de la ducha? Recibí un mail de uno de mis viejos amigos, de la Universidad." Sam se oye como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

"Okay," le dice Dean despacio, preguntándose hacia dónde llevará esta charla.

"Si, mi amigo Tim… bueno él me escribió para contarme que va a casarse con su novia, Chelsea. Y él siempre me había dicho que cuando se casara, yo iba a ser su padrino. Era como algo que habíamos pactado entre nosotros. Un poco en serio, un poco en broma, ¿entiendes? De todos modos….él solo me escribió para decirme que deseaba que yo estuviera allí." La voz de Sam se quebró un poco.

Dean no está muy seguro de qué decir, pero luego Sam sigue hablando.

"Supongo que no es una gran cosa, pero me recuerda todas las cosas que sacrifiqué por esta vida que llevamos…"

Dean hace un gesto. "Lo siento, Sam."

"No tienes que disculparte, Dean. No es tu culpa." Sam se queda callado un rato mientras, Dean se da cuenta que ya no tiembla. Pero la verdad es que está cómodo. Y se siente como una niña por estarlo.

"De todos modos… solo quería que supieras porqué estaba tan molesto. Lo siento, Dean."

"Hey yo también estuve mal," le dice rápidamente el mayor.

"Sólo porque yo estaba de mal humor," le responde Sam, mirando al cielo raso.

"No te tortures," le dice Dean, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

Sam suspira y se da vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

De pronto, inexplicablemente, Dean siente que debe hacer algo. Ha sentido cuando su hermano se ha dado la vuelta, ha sentido su tristeza. Tal vez sea porque lo ha visto hacerlo muchas veces. Y aunque jamás le han pedido ser padrino de bodas, puede entender los sentimientos del menor.

"¿Hey Sam?"

"Si."

"Puedes ser mi padrino cuando yo me case." Le dice Dean, conteniendo la respiración. No está seguro acerca de si es lo correcto pero espera que oír eso lo haga sentir mejor.

Sam suspira otra vez, pero esta vez el rubio se siente recompensado cuando Sam apoya su espalda en la espalda de él. Permanece en silencio unos instantes, luego le dice "Gracias, Dean."

"Lo decía en serio," le dice el mayor, tratando de evitar el momento sentimental.

"Tú también puedes ser el mío," le dice Sam, transformando el momento en sentimental.

"Eso es si alguna vez te casas," lo molesta Dean, y comienza a reír aunque trata de controlarlo.

"Cállate," le responde Sam, pero el pecoso lo puede oír sonreír. "Idiota."

"Perra," le dice, tal como siempre le ha respondido. Que las cosas vuelvan a funcionar con Sam lo hace sentir ligero y más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo –y ni siquiera le importa haber tenido que pasar por un momento sentimental extremo. Se recuesta bajo la manta y lentamente se hunde en el sueño.


	12. LASTIMADO parte I

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que estén ansiosas como yo por seguir leyendo estas historias hurtDean!... Y esta historia me ha sorprendido porque a medida que la iba leyendo, sentía en mi piel el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a suceder. Está tan bien escrita que te crea la sensación de estar viviendo lo que hacen los chicos, así que espero que la disfruten…. Como siempre, sigo manteniendo la estructura narrativa, así que la he dividido en tres partes. Hoy les dejo la primera, para que vayan imaginando qué es lo que sucederá. Y espero opiniones, teorías, lo que se les ocurra que pueda suceder con los hermanitos más lindos y sexies de la televisión. Jajajajajajaa.

Gracias, **patriwinchester, laynad3, 3R, Chiyo** por sus hermosos reviews (*selene los guarda en un cofre cerca de su corazón*) ¿Vieron que fue super mega tierno el momento bajo las mantas? Y si, si me dieron ganas de estar con ellos en esa cama, de apapacharlos… ejem… bueno, a leer!

**HERIDO I parte**

Están en una vieja granja, cazando un chupacabras bastante esquivo. El granjero, Otis Johnson, es un viejo amigo de su padre y los ha llamado hace casi una semana cuando el ser comenzó a atacar su ganado. Él también es un cazador, o mejor dicho, solía serlo, ya que ha envejecido por lo que ha preferido a los dos jóvenes cazadores –Sam y Dean- para que se ocupen del asunto.

"Los chupacabras son criaturas horribles," había dicho cuando llamó al celular de Sam. "Y sinceramente no creo poder rastrear y cazar a uno de ellos a mi edad. Pero necesito que alguien lo haga, ya que ha matado seis ovejas de mi rebaño."

Los chicos habían estado de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo, sobre todo porque los chupacabras no eran seres tan difíciles de cazar. Sólo una bala de plata y eran historia. "Un trabajo fácil," había dicho Dean mientras empacaba sus cosas preparándose para la cacería.

Lo que no habían tenido en cuenta era el clima. Apenas dejaron su habitación en el motel, habían visto las nubes negras que rondaban en el cielo. Desde que habían llegado a Oaklahoma, el calor se había abatido sobre ellos como una filosa espada y ahora Sam podía reconocer una gran tormenta avecinándose. Pero como tenían otro trabajo esperándolos en Ohio al día siguiente –iban a terminar con un poltergeist- decidieron seguir adelante con la caza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora, el viento es tan fuerte, que ni siquiera Sam puede sostenerse en pie. "¡Dean, esto es estúpido!" le dice y sus palabras se pierden apenas salen de su boca. Dean aún puede oírlo.

"¿Y?"

Sam gruñe por lo bajo y camina alrededor del cobertizo donde están las vacas. No hay animales allí ya que Otis las ha trasladado a otro lugar más temprano, imaginando que iba a haber una balacera. Sostiene el alambre para que Dean pueda pasar y luego lo sigue con cuidado a través del sucio potrero.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que va a aparecer aquí?" grita a través del viento, y Dean lo mira.

"¡Vamos, Sam, cada chupacabra que hemos cazado ha aparecido en un cobertizo!"

"Podríamos buscarlo afuera primero," le responde Sam, aunque sabe que su hermano tiene razón. La cuestión es que no está seguro de que recorrer un viejo y derruido cobertizo en medio de una tormenta de esas proporciones, sea la mejor idea. El cielo está casi negro ahora –y si, es casi de noche – pero es una oscuridad extraña, de la clase que hace que Sam se preocupe pensando que puede tratarse de algo más que truenos, lluvia y relámpagos. Es un color negro que está teñido de verde.

Dean sacude su cabeza, luchando contra la fuerza del viento. "¡No vamos a rastrearlo afuera, Sammy! Hagámoslo de una vez."

Todo el calor ha desaparecido, ahora se siente como un día frío de primavera y no como una sofocante jornada de verano. Sam se alegra de haber insistido en traer sus chaquetas, aunque Dean lo miró con fastidio y discutió acerca del hecho de que nunca habían salido de caza sin ellas y que esta era su oportunidad de hacerlo por primera vez. Porque, Sam había insistido, nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar una chaqueta.

Ja, piensa con un poco de superioridad cuando finalmente han llegado a la entrada del cobertizo, y decide que se lo va a recordar a Dean un poco más tarde.

El viento es tan fuerte, que Dean no puede abrir la tranquera por sí mismo y Sam tiene que usar toda su fuerza para poder ayudarlo. Sienten las primeras gotas de lluvia helada justo cuando entran al oscuro cobertizo.

Adentro está lleno de polvo y apenas entran los rodea el sonido crepitante de las Viejas maderas que rechinan con el viento. Sam ve a Dean cargar su arma y lo sigue. Su hermano ha sacado su linterna y la enciende –inmediatamente se hace obvio dónde deberían haber ido.

Unos pasos delante de ellos hay un hoyo en el piso, que lleva al subsuelo del cobertizo. Sam musita algo en voz baja, pero Dean no lo oye.

"Vamos, Sammy," dice, pero Sam se da cuenta que no está muy convencido.

Los chicos se apresuran a descender por el hoyo en el piso, Dean lo hace primero, Sam lo sigue, cargando su propia linterna. Las maderas crujen a medida que caminan y ellos lo hacen despacio y alerta, no quieren ser sorprendidos. ¿Mencioné que odio los viejos cobertizos? piensa molesto Sam.

En el subsuelo del cobertizo, hay el doble de polvo que arriba pero no se oye ningún ruido. Dean estornuda violentamente, tres veces, luego hace un gesto de fastidio. "¿Por qué los pequeños y horribles monstruos tienen que esconderse en lugares tan oscuros y horribles?" comenta y Sam asiente.

"Probablemente porque si lo hicieran a la luz del día ya no serían pequeños y horribles monstruos," le replica.

Dean levanta su cabeza y sonríe de medio lado, luego los chicos continúan avanzando. Hay una tenebrosa bombilla colgando del techo, a unas pulgadas de la cabeza de Sam y éste avanza sin verla. "¡Aw!" dice en voz baja, justo cuando Dean grita "¡Ahí está!"

Sam prepara su arma al instante, moviéndose para ponerse hombro a hombro con su hermano. "¿Dónde?" le susurra.

"Se ocultó detrás de esa pila de alfalfa," musita Dean brevemente, y luego avanzan juntos. El piso se siente blando e inestable bajo las pisadas de Sam y éste tiene la horrible sensación de estar hundiéndose para caer en algún pequeño cuarto debajo del subsuelo. Esta imagen desaparece rápidamente cuando el Chupacabra trata de huir, totalmente encandilado por la linterna de Dean.

Ambas armas se accionan al mismo tiempo, y el pequeño y gris animal cae inmediatamente. Ellos se quedan allí parados por un momento, asegurándose de que está realmente muerto, luego bajan sus armas al ver que no se mueve. "Buen tiro," comenta Dean, acercándose al animal muerto. "Lo mismo el tuyo," le dice Sam sonriendo.

El Chupacabra es tan feo como Sam lo recuerda, y ellos levantan el pequeño cuerpo muerto con una mueca de disgusto en sus rostros.

"Ahora vámonos a la mierda de aquí," le dice Dean, que ahora se oye aliviado. "Necesito una cama suave y confortable."

"Apoyo tu idea," le responde Sam, apagando su linterna para subir por las pequeñas escaleras. "¿Puedes cargar el Chupacabra? ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?"

"¿Puedes?"

Dean se oye extraño y Sam se da vuelta para mirarlo. Está muy pálido. "¿Estás bien? Le pregunta su hermano.

"Si – solo salgamos de aquí," repite Dean, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sam se da cuenta unos instantes después que es claustrofobia lo que tiene su hermano. Él ha tenido ese miedo desde que Sam puede recordar y allí abajo es bastante incómodo.

"Sí, vamos," asiente con calma, levantando el bulto con el chupacabra muerto. Juntos abren la trampilla que separa el pequeño sótano del cobertizo. Sam deja salir primero a Dean, sabiendo que va a sentirse mejor apenas salga de ese lugar. "Gracias," le dice el mayor antes de salir, y Sam le sonríe, siguiéndolo un instante después.

En el cobertizo, el ruido ha empeorado. Mucho. Hay una gran madera golpeando a un costado de la construcción, sostenida por lo que parece ser un solo clavo. El techo, parece estar cayéndose a pedazos –varias maderas se han volado y la lluvia penetra en el sucio lugar. Afuera sigue oscuro.

"Mierda," dice Dean en voz baja, Sam apenas puede oírlo por sobre el ruido del viento y las tablas golpeando unas contra otras.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" grita tan fuerte como puede. Tiene la certeza de que corren gran peligro en ese lugar.

Dean asiente y se encamina hacia la salida, y de pronto se sobresalta y regresa sobre sus pasos.

"¿Qué?" le dice Sam desesperado, corriendo hacia él.

"¡Dejé mi pistola allá abajo!" Dean se ve aterrorizado por el pensamiento de tener que bajar nuevamente.

"¡Diablos, Dean!" Sam mira al oscuro hoyo en el suelo. No hay modo de que pueda permitirle a su hermano bajar sin sentirse culpable por hacerlo. Y no la pueden dejar, es una de las mejores que tienen, una de doble cañón. No es exactamente económica. Tienen que regresar.

Sam no está encantado por la idea de bajar a ese sótano oscuro y horroroso, pero no tiene opción. "¡Yo voy!" grita por sobre el sonido del viento, dejando el cuerpo muerto del Chupacabra en el suelo. "¡Espera aquí!"

"¿Estás seguro, Sammy?" Dean lo toma de la chaqueta por unos segundos, sus ojos se ven enormes y oscuros en las sombras. "¡Puede esperar hasta mañana!"

"Yo voy," repite Sam otra vez, sin tomarse el tiempo para explicarle que cree que mañana ese cobertizo no va a estar en pie. Y no quiere tener que ponerse a cavar entre las ruinas para hallar su pistola.

Avanza, mientras enciende la linterna al bajar al hoyo oscuro, en segundos ha desaparecido, casi vuela por las escaleras. Maldiciendo en silencio, recorre con la vista todo el lugar hasta que al lado del fardo de alfalfa la ve. Dean debe haberla dejado caer cuando le disparó al Chupacabra o cuando fue a cargar el cuerpo. La toma y en un segundo está subiendo las escaleras.

Justo cuando está por salir, se oye un fuerte ruido, casi como un disparo, y luego un fuerte golpe. Sam se queda inmóvil, oyendo el viento que ruge, y luego tiene una imagen súbita y horrible de lo que ha sucedido. Se abalanza por las escaleras tan rápido como puede, solo para ser recibido por la ausencia de Dean.

¡¿DEAN?

_¿Dónde está Dean? ¿Por qué grita Sam? ¿Qué vio? ¡Cuántos interrogantes! Prontito sabrán cómo sigue (*silba disimuladamente y se retira*) Vuelvo el fin de semanaaaa…._


	13. LASTIMADO parte II

**Y aquí vengo con la segunda parte de esta historia…. Siguen los problemas para los lindos hermanitos Winchester… y encima Sera nos vuelve locas con los capis… (*llora recordando el final de 6x13*).**

**Patriwinchester****: soy muy maaaala. Jajajaaa. Espero que hayas conseguido un Sam para que te cuide y se te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza. Sé lo horribles que son… besos amiga, y ojalá te guste como sigue…**

**Loolbox****: bienvenida a este fic, amiga mía! Y si, ya sé que el fin de semana comienza el viernes… esteeee (*silba*) pero no llegué a terminar la tradu para anoche… en mi país aún es sábado a la noche, así que…. Besitos y espero te guste la continuación. Te espero!**

**Laynad3****: lamento que sufras por mi actualización y para compensarte, aquí estoy.. aquí estoy, he venidooo. Disfruta cómo sigue, que hay más hurtDean! **

**Chiyo Asakura****: mi fiel amiga! Soy muy malvaviscaaaaa jajajajajaja y te voy a dejar otra vez con la intriga de lo que pasará en la tercera parte de esta historia…. Así estás ocupada pensando. Y me alegro de haberte alegrado el día. Besos mi amiga! Nos leemos (*gracias por el review de ****Ilusión*****).**

**3R****: aquí vuelvoooo, así que me merezco review (*ojitos ilusionados*) ¿o no? Además te sigo fielmente en 20 poemas… (soy chantajista, también yo, jajajajaja).**

**Atenea****: Amigaaaa! Has vueltooooo. Soy mala y lo lastimo muchoooo (en realidad lo lastima Megan, la autora, jajaja) Y bien, veamos tus teorías…. Escaleras, armas, fantasmaaa mmmmm nop…bueno, mejor lees y te enteras lo que le ha sucedido…besitos**

**Winchestergirl93****: Evaaaaaa! Volvisteeeeee! A mí también me daba la sensación de que era muy exagerada esa última parte del capi 11 pero bueno… traduje lo que estaba escrito, ya sabes, el traductor debe ser fiel al autor… Y el hermoso Dean va a tener problemas, sip….. muhahahahaha**

**Hikariuzumakipotter****: Hola amigaaa! Bienvenida a mi fic! Adoro los comentarios que dejan, ya saben, me dan fuerzas para seguir traduciendo… Y me pareció increíble que te doliera la cabeza y tuvieras gripe cuando comenzaste a leer, así que pudiste sentir lo que siente Dean en esos capis… bueno, veamos cómo le va al rubio ahora… besos y te espero, eh?**

**Panthaaaaaa! Sammynanciiiiiiiiii!**** No han venidoooooo ¿Por qué son malas conmigo? Las necesito a ustedes también! Bueno, espero sus comentarios prontitoooo.**

**Ahora sí, a disfrutar el capi…. Vuelvo mañana a la noche, si puedoooo. **

"DEAN?" grita, moviendo su linterna alrededor del lugar. Se da cuenta, con un súbito temor, que la chapa que estaba golpeando al costado del cobertizo no está más. Camina alrededor, frenéticamente, hasta que la luz de su linterna se posa sobre lo que había rezado para no ver.

Dean está tirado contra la pared del cobertizo y la chapa está sobre su pecho.

"DEAN!" grita Sam nuevamente, corriendo hacia su hermano caído, el miedo le ha provocado un nudo en su estómago. Llega a su lado y se arrodilla, chequeando su pulso. Está ahí, es fuerte.

Sam se permite regocijarse un poco y luego se pone a trabajar con la chapa, levantándola y alejándola de Dean tan pronto como puede. Es pesada – Sam ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo se sentiría si te pega. Especialmente con ese viento empujándola. Se las arregla para levantarla y ponerla de costado, luego toca suavemente el pecho de Dean. "¡Dean, vamos hombre! ¡Despiértate!" Está desesperado por salir de allí, aterrado por el pensamiento de que el cobertizo va a caerse en pedazos sobre ellos.

Dean no se despierta. Sam se da cuenta que su respiración es un poco extraña y con preocupación, levanta la camisa de Dean. Grandes moretones atraviesan el pecho de su hermano y Sam se da cuenta que por lo menos tiene una costilla rota.

"¡Demonios!" dice con voz fuerte, bajándole la camisa al rubio y luego desliza sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Dean. Sabe que no es seguro mover a su hermano sin saber cuán mal está, pero también sabe que saliendo de allí tienen más posibilidades de evitar morir en ese cobertizo.

Comienza a levantarlo pero se detiene cuando Dean tose, despertando con sobresalto. Sam casi lo deja caer de la sorpresa.

Dean tose otra vez, esforzándose por pararse. "Dean, hombre. Tranquilo," le dice el menor, sosteniéndolo con movimiento delicado. Dean se lleva la mano al pecho casi automáticamente, luego se apoya pesadamente sobre su hermano, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por pararse.

"¿Sammy?"

"Sí Dean – ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué – qué pasó?" a Dean parece faltarle el aire y su tono de voz hace que Sam se dé cuenta que está padeciendo bastante dolor.

"¡Te lo explicaré más tarde, Dean – tenemos que salir de aquí!" grita Sam. Un segundo después, oyen otro fuerte ruido que proviene del techo, en donde se han volado varias chapas más –por suerte fuera del cobertizo- y Sam comienza a empujar a su hermano hacia la puerta, que también está comenzando a desprenderse peligrosamente.

"¿S'mmy – tienes – l-la p-pistola?" pregunta Dean con gran agitación, tomando a Sam de la chaqueta para caminar a la par de su hermano. La única razón por la que el menor lo puede oír es porque está muy cerca de su oído.

"¡Sí, Dean! ¡Tengo la maldita pistola!" le suelta con enojo Sam, irritado por la preocupación de su hermano por una pistola. Apenas tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de la mirada herida de Dean porque el cobertizo comienza a derrumbarse y con un horrible chirrido, la puerta se cierra.

Sam no tiene tiempo para pensar, solo sabe que tienen que moverse, o se quedarán atrapados allí adentro.

Se precipita tan rápido como puede hacia el hueco que está en el suelo. En esa milésima de Segundo, siente que Dean se da cuenta lo que está por hacer y comienza a retroceder, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Sam ha sido testigo del temor de Dean unas pocas veces en su vida, pero nunca como esta vez. Sabe que es un miedo irracional, total, tanto que le da fuerzas físicas para resistirse, aun estando herido, pero no hay opción. Toma los brazos de Dean y lo empuja por las escaleras primero, y luego a pocos segundos de que la pared se caiga sobre él mimso, entra y cierra la portezuela justo cuando un sonido fortísimo anuncia que el cobertizo se ha caído. Ahora, solo hay oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam se aparta rápidamente de su hermano, quien está completamente tendido en el suelo, se arrodilla a su lado. "¿Dean?"

Su hermano permanence en silencio, solo puede oír su respiración rápida como respuesta. "¿Dean?" le pregunta otra vez, buscando sus hombros. "¿Estás bien?" No está seguro si está golpeado o sólo aterrorizado por el encierro.

Un momento después, su pregunta se responde cuando Dean se sienta abruptamente, casi golpeando la cabeza de Sam. "¿Sam?"

"Sí, Dean, aquí estoy."

"Por favor no me digas que estamos bajo el cobertizo." La voz de Dean se oye temblorosa.

Sam respire profundamente, su corazón se retuerce sabiendo del temor de su hermano. "Sí, así es." Le toma un momento darse cuenta que Dean está hiperventilando, está respirando muy rápido. Lo toma por los hombros, dándole una pequeña sacudida. "¡Dean! ¡Hey! ¡Todo está bien, hombre. Está bien! ¿Me oyes?" Siente la mano de Dean en su brazo y la toma con su propia mano, sosteniéndolo. "Está bien. Voy a llamar a Otis, él vendrá por nosotros. No es necesario entrar en pánico, ¿verdad?"

"¿No es necesario entrar en pánico? Y una mierda," dice Dean con tono desesperado, sintiendo su pecho oprimido. Comienza a hacerse difícil respirar y sus costillas golpeadas –o rotas- se hacen notar. Sam sabe que debe calmar a su hermano antes de que se haga más daño.

Sin soltar la mano de Dean, busca a su alrededor la linterna, que tenía ensus manos antes de caer dentro del sótano. Está unos pocos pasos más allá, la alcanza y la enciende. Se sobresalta con la repentina luz, luego mira a su hermano.

Los ojos de Dean se ven enormes en su pálido rostro, de tan oscuros se ven casi negros. Hay un rasguño en su sien, y Sam se acerca, levantando el mentón del mayor para ver mejor la herida. "Es sólo un rasguño," le dice tratando de tranquilizarlo, luego ve los ojos de su hermano otra vez. Sólo lo mira, respirando rápidamente y con dificultad. Ha comenzado a temblar ahora, tan duro que de pronto Sam es empujado. Le toma un momento darse cuenta que Dean está teniendo un ataque de pánico, y rápidamente empuja a Dean contra él, apoyándose contra la pared.

"¡Hey, hey!" le dice rápidamente, "Relájate, Dean – ¡está bien! ¡Vamos hombre, no hagas esto!" Pasa una mano por el cabello corto de Dean, frotándole también sus brazos, pero su hermano está lejos de relajarse y sólo tiembla más contra el pecho de Sam, tosiendo en busca de aire. Sam busca en su mente algo que haya leído y que le sirva para frenar ataques de pánico –¡esto no es bueno!- y recuerda algo acerca de cómo enlentecer la respiración.

"Dean," le dice en voz baja pero firme, "Dean, necesito que me escuhes, ¿está bien?" Toma la mano de Dean y la presiona contra su pecho. "Necesito que respires conmigo, hombre. Respira conmigo ¿vale?" Decididamente reduce la frecuencia de sus propias respiraciones, haciéndolas lentas, profundas y calmadas.

Dean no pone atención, su mano trata de buscar la camisa de Sam con desesperación. Se mueve más, tratando de levantarse, luego se queja quedamente por el dolor que ha sufrido en sus costillas al moverse. Sam lo detiene rápidamente. "¡Escúchame!" Toma la mano de Dean nuevamente, apoyándola en sup echo. "¡Respira conmigo! Vamos, Dean."

Dean apoya su cara en el pecho de Sam y por un momento éste cree que el mayor no lo ha escuchado para nada. Pero luego oye la respiración del rubio hacerse más lenta, más profunda. "Eso es," le dice apoyándolo, frotándole la espalda con su mano libre, "Eso es, hermano."

Le toma unos cuantos minutos, pero pronto Dean está respirando al compás de Sam. Aún tiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano y éste le suelta la mano, permitiéndole que lo tome de la chaqueta otra vez. "Bien, Dean. Buen trabajo." Sam sonríe, sabiendo que si Dean se sintiera mejor, le reprocharía que le estuviera hablando como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Decidido a recuperar al Dean de siempre, Sam se mueve con cuidado para poder ver la cara de su hermano.

Aún está pálido, pero el color está regresando a su rostro lentamente. Sus ojos se ven enormes aún, pero lentamente comienzan a verse verdes. "Hola, hermano," le dice amablemente Sam, poniendo su mano en el cuello de Dean. "¿Cómo te sientes?" tiene miedo de lo que vaya a responder el mayor, pero luego -

"Mal," le dice Dean, su voz ronca. "Duele."


	14. LASTIMADO parte III

**Hola! ¿Vieron que no me he tardado nada? Jajajajaja Ya estoy aquí con la última parte de este relato. Eso sí, para el siguiente, van a tener que esperarme hasta mitad de semana, por lo menos…sorry, pero tengo que trabajar! Pero a no perder el entusiasmo, tengan paciencia! Aquí termina este relato y sabremos qué ha sucedido con esos dos metidos dentro del sótano oscuro y silencioso. Ojalá les guste como termina… bueno, paso a los saludos y comentarios:**

**Chiyo Asakura****: amiguis…. ¿así que te gustó Dean con un ataque de pánico? Bueno debo confesar que a mí también… jajajajaaja (*babas*). Y como publico enseguida, no te hago sufrir con las ansias de más. ¿Ves que me porto bien? Besos.**

**Winchestergirl93****: Pobrecito Dean siendo tan responsable…. Y si, Sam que ha tomado el control es lo más… ¡necesitamos más de eso en la serie, sin dudas! Besitos, amiga.**

**Hikariuzumakipotter****: bueno, me alegro no ser la única a la que le encanta el hurtDean! Me sentía como un bicho raro… y también me alegro que te haya puesto tan ansiosa la historia, ya que eso significa que te ha gustado. Y como soy buena, aquí está la última parte, para que no sufras más. Pero quédate por aquí que prontito subo la que sigue…. (*silba*) Besitos, amiga…**

**Ivannia316****: Otra fan más de las historias hurtDean! Me alegro que te tenga con gran ansiedad por la conti… y me alegro que te hayas sumado al plantel de lectoras. Bienvenida a mi fic! Besos.**

**Atenea:**** amiga míaaaa. Sip, me temo que vidente no serás… jajajajaajaja Y a mí me gusta hacerte sufrir, pero tú adoras que te haga sufrir con estos hurtDean, ¿o no? Jajajajajaja. Sigue por aquí, que se vienen más historias de éstas. Besitos.**

**3R****: Y si, lo lamento pero me gusta que sufra el Deannie….jajajajajaj sobre todo porque después lo podemos apachuchar. Y bueno, aparte de eso, a la autora se le ocurren mejores cosas que a nosotras en cuanto a tortura se trata, ¿no te parece? Besos, amiga. Sigue por aquí…**

**Patriwinchester****: No estás absolutamente loca, yo también estoy enamorada de este personaje ficticio que es Dean Winchester. Es que lo amoooooo! Así que te entiendo, totalmente. Y traduje estas historias porque amo el hurtDean!, y lo sabes, amiga. Besitos….**

**Panthaaaa, sammynanci, laynad3, loolbox****! ¿Dónde están? ¿Les ha gustado? Díganme algoooo, please. ¡Besos a ustedes también y a todos los que leen!**

**HERIDO parte III**

Sam lo lamenta profundamente, casi había olvidado las costillas de Dean. "Oh, Dean. Lo sé. La manera en que estás sentado no está ayudando." Trata de mover a su hermano, pero éste se queja cuando Sam intenta acomodarlo, y se aferra más fuerte a su chaqueta. Si moverlo le va a provocar tanto dolor, probablemente lo mejor sea dejarlo donde está. En ese momento su celular suena.

Ambos saltan y Dean comienza a respirar entrecortadamente, con dolor. "Tranquilo, Dean," le dice Sam suavemente mientras busca su teléfono celular. Agradece al cielo que no se arruinara con todo lo acontecido y lo saca del bolsillo de su hermano para que éste no tenga que moverse. "¿Hola?"

"¿Sam? ¿Eres tú?"

Sam casi comienza a reír al oír la voz de Otis, tanto es su alivio. "Otis. Sí, sí, soy yo."

"¿Están bien chicos? Puedo ver el cobertizo desde aquí, se ha caído. ¿No estaban cerca de allí, no?

"Am… si… estamos bien… pero estamos debajo del cobertizo," le responde Sam, manteniendo la fuerza de su abrazo sobre los hombros de Dean.

"¿Qué?" Otis hace una pausa. "¿Debajo del cobertizo?"

"Sí." A Sam le gustaría reír por el tono de incredulidad de Otis, pero la situación es seria.

"Mierda, Sam. ¿Estás seguro que están bien?"

"Bueno, Dean está un poco golpeado. Pero estará bien, si nos ayudas a salir de aquí."

"Bueno… bueno… aguanta, Sam. Voy a pedir ayuda. Los sacaremos de allí tan pronto sea posible."

"Gracias, Otis. Apúrate, ¿quieres?"

"Por todos los diablos, claro que lo haré."

Sam corta.

"Otis va a enviar ayuda, Dean."

"Bien." La voz de Dean es ahora un susurro. Suena como si estuviera por desmayarse.

Sam decide que es suficiente. "Dean, voy a moverte, ¿está bien?" Toma a su hermano por debajo de los brazos, levantándolo un poco para alejarlo de él, luego lo acomoda para que quede sentado contra su pecho. La respiración del rubio se hace más dolorosa por un momento, luego Sam apoya sus manos en las costillas del mayor, aplicando una suave presión para evitar que se muevan demasiado. "Listo," le dice suavemente, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Dean. "Sólo relájate."

Dean se queda en silencio un rato, luego murmura, "¿Sam?"

"¿Si, Dean?"

"Deja de hablarme como si tuviera cuatro malditos años."

Sam sonríe.

Dean se queda dormido un rato después de esa conversación, su mano aún sujeta firmemente la chaqueta de Sam.

Sam, en silencio con sus preocupaciones, comienza a estudiar el sótano. Es bastante amplio –probablemente tan grande como era el cobertizo, pero no puede ver tanto – sólo hasta donde la linterna se lo permite. Es bastante intimidante pensar en esa enorme oscuridad que los rodea, más allá de su pequeño círculo de luz. Allí puede haber cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa. Sam inmediatamente pone un límite a su imaginación – bueno, en realidad no es mi imaginación si sé que puede ser real ¿no?- y se concentra en esperar a Otis y su equipo de rescate.

El aire es polvoriento y seco, y Sam necesita un trago de agua. Trata de olvidar ese pensamiento y finalmente, también se duerme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo despierta un súbito sonido de algo escarbando. La luz de la linterna se ha apagado, la oscuridad los rodea por completo y sólo puede guiarse por el sonido.

Sintiendo moverse a Sam, Dean se despierta, tratando de parase. "¿Sammy?"

"Si Dean."

"¿Dónde está la linterna?"

"Se acabó la batería, Dean. Está bien, no te preocupes." Eso parece fácil de decir pero la respiración agitada de Dean denota otra cosa, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Quédate tranquilo, Dean," le dice cuando nota que su hermano quiere levantarse, y comienza a respirar otra vez entrecortadamente. "Dean –¡hey, oye!"

Dean deja de respirar agitadamente y el sonido se repite, inequívocamente viene de arriba. Sam siente que una enorme sonrisa se instala en su rostro.

"¡Están llegando, Dean! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!" Quiere correr y golpear la madera, para hacerles saber que ellos están allí, pero no quiere dejar solo a su hermano. De todos modos, los van a hallar pronto. Otis sabe perfectamente donde está su sótano.

El oír al rescate tan cerca parece haber calmado a Dean, y su respiración se ha hecho pausada otra vez, para alivio de Sam.

Un poco más tarde – Sam no está seguro de cuánto – la luz aparece en la punta de las escaleras. Dean se agita y Sam inmediatamente grita "¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ, AQUÍ ABAJO!" Puede oír algo ahora, como una máquina. "Hey, Dean, creo que están cavando con un artefacto mecánico."

Luego de eso, no pasa demasiado hasta que el hoyo queda despejado. Un par de pies aparecen, y luego un hombre de mediana edad vistiendo ropa de trabajo baja las escaleras, iluminando todo con una linterna. Se sobresalta cuando ve a los chicos y luego apunta con la luz hacia allí. "¿Están bien, chicos?"

"Si," asiente Sam. "Estamos bien."

"Todo el maldito cobertizo se cayó encima de ustedes," dice el hombre, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. "Son muy afortunados."

"Si."

Se levanta lentamente, manteniendo su mano en los hombros de Dean para hacerle saber que no va a dejarlo. Sus piernas están tan contraídas que casi se cae cuando trata de ponerse de pie. El trabajador de la construcción baja para ayudar a Dean a ponerse de pie, pero Sam lo detiene. "Yo lo hago, gracias." Levanta a su hermano hasta que éste puede sostenerse por su propio pie, y el rubio apoyándose en él avanza, temblando un poco, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sam.

"Tranquilo, Dean. Salgamos de aquí," le dice Sam, y juntos avanzan hacia la luz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Más tarde, en su habitación del motel, Sam permanece despierto en su cama, oyendo la respiración profunda y calmada de su hermano que duerme.

Ha hablado con Otis después que salieron del sótano. Le ha contado que lo que se produjo esa noche fue un tornado, que casi ha borrado del mapa la granja. Los pequeños agujeros que la piedra hizo en las chapas fueron los que causaron que toda la estructura cediera.

Sam suspira otra vez, mirando a su hermano dormido. Se ve tan pacífico ahora. Se ha puesto de lado para no hacer presión sobre sus costillas rotas y se ha apoyado sobre tres almohadas. Sam sonríe. Gracias a Dios que pudieron salir de allí vivos. Si ese tornado hubiera pasado un poquito más cerca…

Tiene un pequeño escalofrío mientras mira al cielo raso. Una cosa es segura –la próxima vez que vean una tormenta como esa rondando antes de una cacería, no van a ir. Mejor dejarlo pasar. Una vez fueron afortunados. ¿Dos lo serán?

No más malditos cobertizos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. RESPIRACIÓN

¡Hola! He regresado. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado. Lo lamento tanto. So sorry. Pero es que he estado trabajando mañana y tarde y sólo me queda libre la noche para cuidar niños, hogar, limpiar, alimentar animales, etc, etc… ¿Ustedes entienden, no? En fin, ya estoy aquí, y en premio por vuestra paciencia, he traducido toda una historia que se llama "Respiración", en ella nuestro hermoso héroe tienes serios problemas para respirar. Espero que les guste, es un one shot pleno de brotherly love. Y está situado en la cuarta, luego de que Dean regresara del Infierno (cuando está más susceptible y necesitado de afecto, xD!).

Bien, comento y contesto comentarios que han estado tan fantásticos que me han emocionado hasta las lágrimas:

**3R:** a pesar de la brevedad, sé que estás aquí, que me sigues y que aunque lo niegue, tu gemelo oscuro disfruta estas historias como un loco. Es más, creo que ha estado tan callado porque está ocupado releyéndolas y tú se lo permites…jajajajaaja. Me alegra que te guste que Sammy cuide de su hermano. A mí también me gusta, es más, me vuelve loca. Besitos, Ro.

**Patriwinchester:** ¡me ha asombrado profundamente tu comentario! (el de Jens en Dark Angel, Dawson's Creek y Smallville y luego en SPN). Sí, a mí me sucedió lo mismo. Antes, en esas otras series, no me decía nada, era sólo otra cara bonita, sin nada más que decir. Su personaje no me llegaba. Pero en SPN, las cosas cambiaron. Me llegó profundamente al corazón. Amé y amo desesperadamente a este Dean Winchester al cual le da vida Jensen. Es maravilloso. No puedo decir más porque no me alcanzan las palabras, salvo que no estás para el loquero, por más que tu hija así lo afirme. Los míos ya están resignados y creen que SPN es parte de la vida de su mamá. Jajajajaajaja. Y a mí tampoco me gustan esas historias exageradas en donde Dean muere, tiene una enfermedad terminal o algo parecido. Me hacen sufrir… Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo, amiga mía! Besos.

**Chiyo Asakura:** ¡amigaaaaaaa! ¡Apareciste! Me alegra mucho. Y me alegra que te gustara el final. Espero que este final también te guste y que no te derritas antes de dejarme review… jajajajajaja. Y me reconforta que esperes con paciencia mis traducciones. ¡Gracias! Porque no llego a tiempo con todo, ya que la musa no me despejó de todas mis tareas…jajajaja. Besitos.

**Atenea65**: Hola, amigaaaa! Debo confesarte una cosa. Hoy al mediodía me entró tu review (sí, he puesto un programa que me avisa al celular cuando entra un mail y así me entero en el acto, jejejeeje) y apenas lo leí, me dije: ¡BASTA! No pueden seguir sin historias. Ha pasado una semana y tal como dice Atenea, las he dejado sin pan ni agua, así que… ¡me puse manos a la obra! Y he aquí el resultado… espero que les guste. Besos, amiga mía!

**Aclaración:** advertencia (warning) de subida de azúcar… momentos muy dulces aproximándose… y una buena noticia: estoy en gestión con otra autora genial de hurts Dean y otros fics… para traducir… así que si les interesa… (*silba disimuladamente*). ¡A leer!

**RESPIRACIÓN.**

Es sólo otra normal rutina de salar y quemar. Pero por supuesto "normal rutina" se puede transformar en algo exactamente lo contrario. Sólo hay que esperar que las cosas se pongan interesantes.

Dean ha sido arrojado muchas veces contra una lápida, pero esta vez cuando aterriza, se da cuenta que no puede respirar. Es como si todo el aire que sus pulmones pueden retener se le hubiera ido y no puede reemplazarlo con la suficiente rapidez.

Esto le ha sucedido antes, pero jamás con tal intensidad. Normalmente le lleva unos segundos quedarse quieto, tranquilizarse y volver a respirar como siempre. Pero esta vez no es así.

Está allí, de rodillas, luchando por respirar. Se da cuenta que está haciendo un sonido extraño y ronco.

Desde más lejos, oye la voz de Sam. "¿Dean?"

Gira su cabeza, lo mira. Se ve asustado. "Dean, ¿estás bien, hombre?" Sam está parado a la orilla de la tumba, con los fósforos en su mano.

El rubio le quiere responder, de verdad que sí. Abre la boca y trata pero lo único que brota de ella es un patético quejido. Allí es cuando comienza a preguntarse si su problema es grave. Porque si no logra aspirar aire –y rápido- va a ser un hombre muerto.

Oye el ruido familiar de las llamas, y luego Sam está frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación. "¿Dean?"

El aludido trata de obligarse a hablar pero no puede hacerlo.

Sam se arrodilla a su lado. "Ese espíritu te dejó fuera de combate, ¿no es así, hermano?"

Al cazador no le importa lo que sucedió. Quisiera poder volver a respirar con normalidad, si no es mucha molestia, gracias.

Le toma varios minutos, en los que Sam se sienta a su lado y le frota la espalda, hasta que finalmente logra aspirar aire otra vez. Sólo pequeñas cantidades.

Apoya la cabeza en la lápida, tratando de facilitar su respiración.

Sam lo ayuda a levantarse y sigue frotándole la espalda.

Dean toma la campera de Sam y la aferra con firmeza. "Ayúdame a levantarme, hombre." Finalmente su voz ha regresado.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" le pregunta Sam mientras con sus manos palpa su espalda y su cuello.

"¡Diablos, claro!" le dice el mayor con firmeza, o tan firmemente como se lo permite su voz en ese momento.

Cuando Sam lo ayuda a levantarse, siente un dolor raro en su pecho. Se frota un poco allí donde lo siente, evitando los ojos de _todo-lo-veo_ de su hermano.

"¿Te has roto algo?" le pregunta el menor acercándose demasiado según la opinión de Dean.

El rubio lo esquiva. "No lo creo." No está mintiendo. No siente nada roto, sólo le duele… de una forma rara.

"Okay…" Sam sigue mirándolo. "Bueno, si estás tan seguro, volvamos a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo."

El menor se encamina hacia la tumba abierta y el mayor lo sigue automáticamente, controlando su respiración. Su espalda le duele y mucho. _Mierda._

Sam se detiene cerca de la tumba, levanta la pala. "Yo lo haré, Dean," dice rápidamente cuando el mayor también levanta una.

"Está bien, Sam," le responde ásperamente. No se está muriendo. Por lo menos está bastante seguro de que no puedes morirte por haberte golpeado contra una lápida ¿verdad? Y si fuera posible, sería rápido. Como BAM, te golpeas, estás muerto. No sería una muerte lenta y agonizante.

Decide dejar de pensar y le ayuda a Sam a volver a tapar la tumba. Su cuerpo protesta con cada movimiento que hace.

A Dean no le importa. No tiene nada roto así que no puede ser tan grave. Se ha golpeado con numerosas lápidas antes. Y cada vez se levantó en el acto. Es muy cabeza dura.

Qué vida más rara. Se ríe un poco y luego se detiene. Reír le provoca mucho dolor.

Sam, que ha terminado de rellenar el hoyo que habían hecho, lo mira con preocupación. "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

El pecoso le dedica su sonrisa más brillante. "Por supuesto, Sammy." Pero no es verdad. El dolor en su pecho ha empeorado, y aún puede aspirar sólo pequeñas cantidades de aire sin que le duela. Por accidente arroja la pala y Sam la levanta.

"La tengo, hombre. Te vez como si estuvieras borracho."

El mayor le sonríe de medio lado y lo sigue hasta el automóvil, ya ni siquiera puede seguir pensando acerca de lo extraña que es su vida. Se apoya en el Impala mientras su hermano guarda las palas y el combustible en el baúl, y él trata de determinar qué le sucede.

Sus costillas no están fracturadas. Pero definitivamente le duelen. _Tal vez me fisuré una._ Su espalda le duele y mucho. Probablemente me golpeé. Su cuello le duele también. Y su cabeza. _Guauu, eso ya es una lista. _

Levanta la vista y Sam está cerrando el baúl. "¿Nos vamos?"

Dean asiente, se dirige al asiento del conductor.

"Hey, hey, espera un segundo," le dice Sam suavemente. "Ven aquí, quiero ver si te has roto algo."

El pecoso lo mira a través de sus largas pestañas. "¿No me puedes ver desde aquí? Tal vez debas ir a hacerte examinar la vista, Sammy."

Sam resopla y el mayor se resigna y se aproxima al menor, quien con mano experta toca el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo sus costillas, luego lo hace girar para ver su espalda.

"¿Dónde te duele?"

"No me duele," miente el mayor, sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Sólo quiere regresar al motel. _Por favor Sammy_. "Estoy bien."

Sam lo mira con incredulidad. "No me duele," repite.

"No." Vuelve a mentir el mayor, esperando que Sam se lo crea.

"No te creo,," le responde el menor.

_Nop._

"Pero no te has roto nada, así que supongo que sólo estás golpeado. Puedes conducir, supongo."

"No necesito tu permiso," murmura el cazador, y abre la puerta. Su pecho se queja, pero él lo ignora.

Se las arregla para conducir bastante bien, aunque él no está sintiéndose para nada bien. Sabe que la mirada preocupada de Sam lo sigue a todas partes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De regreso en la habitación del motel, Dean se sienta en el borde de su cama y respira. Todo se siente tan extraño.

Mira a Sam poner su bolso en el suelo, quitarse su chaqueta y dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara.

Se concentra en respirar muy lenta y suavemente.

"¿Dean?"

"Sí." Levanta la vista.

Sam está parado en la puerta del baño, sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo. "¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Te ves raro."

"No tan raro como tú," le retruca Dean enternecido.

Sam sonríe. "Fue buena esa. Esto apesta." Se sienta sobre su cama. "¿Qué te pasa?"

El mayor se encoge de hombros. "Nada. Sólo me duele un poco."

"Tú dirías eso aunque tu cabeza estuviera colgando de un árbol," le replica Sam calmadamente.

El rubio levanta una ceja. "Guau, Sam, qué linda imagen."

Sam sonríe otra vez, su mirada dice que él sabe. Lo sabe todo. "Déjame verte, ¿okay?"

"Ya me viste," gruñe el rubio, pero está muy cansado para que le importe.

Sam lo ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta y Dean se queja. "Ves, ahora te duele," le dice el menor con delicadeza. "Según dijiste, en el cementerio no te dolía."

"Lo que sea." responde el rubio frotándose el pecho con la palma de la mano.

Sam sacude su cabeza, lo vuelve a controlar. No hay nada extraño en su pecho, sólo un gran moretón en su espalda. Mira a su hermano otra vez.

"¿Tienes problemas para respirar?"

Dean se sobresalta. "Creo que es porque estoy golpeado, Sammy."

Sam lo sigue mirando. "Pero, ¿tienes problemas para respirar?"

El Winchester traga saliva otra vez, se aleja un poco. "Tal vez un poco. No es gran cosa, Sam."

Sam se ríe despacio. "¿No es gran cosa? Me parece que es una gran cosa, Dean. Estás muy quieto, estás pálido, y se nota que te duele, y mucho."

El rubio se pone de pie, mostrando toda su fuerza. "Estoy bien, Sam. Está todo bien." Está bien, después de todo. ¿Cuántas veces se ha golpeado con una lápida? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta. No hay razón para que esta vez sea diferente. Sólo está cansado. "Voy a darme una ducha." Mientras se dirige hacia el baño, oye a Sam suspirar.

Cuando sale de la ducha, se mira al espejo. Está bastante golpeado, pero no parece ser nada serio. Duele, por supuesto. Se mira el pecho, que se ve bien.

Dean suspira. Cuando era niño esto ya le ocurrió. Está casi seguro porque le parece familiar. Tiene un lejano recuerdo de estar sentado y luchar para poder aspirar aire mientras su padre se le aproxima diciéndole que respire. Está seguro que eso lo asustó mucho porque el recuerdo destaca por sobre los otros más horrorosos aún que vivió cuando era pequeño.

Pero bueno, vivió en esa oportunidad, lo hará ahora. No es gran cosa.

Suspirando, se seca, se viste y abre la puerta del baño. Sam está sentado a la mesa, con una caja de pizza. "Hey, hombre. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Los ojos verdes del mayor se iluminan ante la visión de la caja de pizza y sonríe. "Un poco."

Sam le devuelve la sonrisa. "Tengo algo más… no sé si lo quieres ver ahora o no…" le muestra una caja de DVD y el rubio la toma con curiosidad.

"_¿Tormenta tropical_? ¿Bromeas, Sammy?" No puede dejar de emocionarse.

Sam se ve complacido. "El mercado al final de la calle también renta videos. Y no hemos visto ésta, aún." Tormenta Tropical se puso a la venta el pasado agosto, cuando Dean aún estaba en el Infierno y Sam no la había visto, aunque deseó hacerlo. Era una película que él y Sam habían acordado que verían juntos, luego de haberse reído muchísimo al ver los adelantos.

El menor está totalmente feliz de no haber ido a verla, ahora que ve la total felicidad y emoción de su hermano cuando le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo como un chico de diez años. Sam abre la caja de pizza. "¿Qué dices si la miramos mientras comemos?"

Dean lo mira. "Sam, voy a escupir pizza por toda la habitación."

Sam se encoge de hombros. "¿Y?"

El mayor lo mira sorprendido por un instante, luego sonríe. "Ese es mi chico, Sammy." Se cruza a su cama y se sienta aún bastante dolorido, según su hermano puede notar. Lo ve curvarse hacia delante. Se sienta a su lado, encendiendo la televisión. "¿Estás bien, Dean?"

Éste asiente, con los ojos brillantes.

Sam sonríe y le pasa a su hermano una porción de pizza, sentándose a su lado. Se imagina que todo lo que tiene que hacer es mantener la mente del rubio ocupada y se sentirá mejor. A veces Dean piensa demasiado en algunas cosas.

Dos minutos después están riéndose tan fuerte que no pueden comer la pizza y el pecoso casi se ha olvidado de su dolor. Ahora que se está riendo, está respirando bien.

Y el hecho de que Sam lo esperara para ver esa película, aún cuando él no iba a volver nunca más….y ahora la están viendo, juntos, contra todas las probabilidades, hace que sienta una calidez en su pecho, aliviando su dolor y su dificultad para respirar. Aún cuando Sam estaba casi seguro de no poder hacer nada por él, nada para salvarlo, una pequeña parte en su interior jamás se rindió.

Entre escena y escena, mira a Sam y éste le devuelve la sonrisa, sus ojos se encuentran y se dicen todo lo que sienten. Esas palabras que Dean espera no tener que decir jamás, aunque las piensa todos los días. Y sabe que Sam hace lo mismo.

Y eso –ese conocimiento hace que sus vidas sean mucho más fáciles.


	16. FRACTURADO parte I

Hola! Considerando que es domingo a la noche en mi país y que durante la semana estaré tan ocupada que no sé cuándo podré subir algo…vengo a traerles la primera parte de otro one shot que se llama "Fractura" en el que –obviamente- Dean se fractura un hueso… ¿Qué les parece? La autora dice que se ofrece para cuidar y proteger a Dean mientras use el yeso…. Yo me anotooo, yo me anotoo. Jajajajajajaa. Bien, la verdad que es un poco fuerte lo que le sucede a nuestro moderno héroe.¡Y Sam se porta como un hermanazo! Es increíble lo que hace. Ya lo leerán y me dirán si están de acuerdo. Paso a responder:

**Chiyo Asakura:** si en el anterior capi te dio ternuritis aguda, aquí te va a dar otra cosa… La verdad es que tengo mis dudas, no sé si les gustará… de todos modos, les cuento que se vienen acabando las historias, eh? Lástima… me gusta mantenerme en contacto con vosotras… En fin. Aguanta tranquila hasta que pueda subir lo que falta… trataré antes del miércoles… o el mismo miércoles… Besitos.

**Atenea65:** jajajajajajaja ¿ves que si me lo pides subo otra historia en el acto? Ignorabas que tenías ese poder… Y además de las traducciones, estoy escribiendo "ILUSIONES" "SUEÑOS" y prontito seguirá otro fic largo que vengo pensando. Sólo necesito tiempo y rogar que cuando comiencen las clases (el 1º de marzo) mis hijos no absorban con las tareas escolares el poco tiempo libre que me queda…. Besitos, amiga!

**3R:** ¿Soy yo o estás medio enojada aún con el peque? Nos ha dado trabajo ese hermanito, ¿no? Y si, Ro, es un tío duro, bien duro el nuestro…. Ainsssssss ¿qué puedo decir? Que en este capi verás cuán duro es… Besitos

**Winchestergirl93:** Evaaaa, ¿viste lo que es ese final? Yo también morí de amor cuando lo traduje. Y vienen otros así que prepárate, blindate porque si no vas a morir derretida de amor y ternura y no quiero ser culpable de asesinato….a distancia. Jajajajaajaja. Besitos.

**FRACTURADO parte I **

Están en algún lugar fuera del camino, en una casa que se ve jodidamente horripilante. A Sam le hace acordar de los Benders, hace tres años. No es un buen recuerdo.

Están investigando unas desapariciones –veinte. Todos desaparecidos en la misma área. Miraron un mapa, hablaron con algunas personas, descubrieron que la única persona que vive en esta zona es "George el Gigante", un ex convicto al que la gente sólo ha visto a lo lejos y ha oído muchas historias sobre él. Seguramente la mayoría de ellas no son reales. Ni siquiera están seguros que George sea real.

Ahora que George está parado frente a ellos, Sam entiende porqué tiene ese sobrenombre. El hombre mide mucho más de dos metros.

"Wow, ¿tú eres un verdadero gigante, verdad? Dean sonríe de medio lado pero sus ojos están muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¡Cállate Dean!" Sam mira a su hermano, pero el pecoso no lo está mirando. Sus ojos parecen atrapados por el gigantesco hombre parado enfrente de ellos, mirándolos a su vez con ojos cargados de odio.

Esto sería peligroso aún sin el gigante de dos metros parado allí, pero sí, eso lo hace peor. Y el hecho de que están enfrente de él sin lugar a dónde escapar... bueno... sí. George el Gigante probablemente acaba con sus víctimas aquí.

Sólo estaban reconociendo la zona, luego de haber advertido que no había nadie en la casa. Se equivocaron, parece.

"Sabemos lo que eres," el rubio cazador sigue adelante. Ha puesto ese tono peligroso, que significa que no está bromeando y que no va a ser amable. Pero Sam es su hermano y puede reconocer un poco de temor e inseguridad en su voz.

"¿Estás seguro acerca de lo que dices, chico lindo?" El enorme hombre se acerca aún más, mirándolos a ambos desde su superioridad física, lo que para Sam es sumamente extraño. Sus brazos parecen tener el tamaño de todo el cuerpo de Dean y sus puños son como la cabeza de Sam. Lo cual es muy raro.

El Winchester sonríe de medio lado y se para cuán alto es. "Sí, estamos seguros."

"Dean. Mira. Nos vamos," dice Sam rápidamente, tomando a su hermano del brazo. "Lamentamos haberlo molestado."

"¿Lamentan haberme molestado?" se ríe el hombre, una risa profunda y fuerte. Sam no está seguro pero le parece que hasta el suelo ha temblado. "No me gusta que las personas se metan en mi propiedad. ¿Y saben qué? Los dejaría ir, pero estoy seguro de que regresarán. Y van a traer más de los suyos."

"¿Y quiénes son los nuestros?" le pregunta Dean, levantando una ceja.

"Cazadores." La palabra es casi un gruñido.

Los chicos se quedan inmovilizados por la sorpresa.

"No se sorprendan tanto. ¿Creen que jamás me enfrenté a tipos como ustedes antes? Chico, ¿no tienes idea de cuántos años tengo, verdad? Creo que voy a mostrarles esos huesos que tengo en mi casa y la cena que me preparé para esta noche. Y ¿saben qué? No puedo dejarlos ir ahora."

Sam tiene una centésima de segundo para pensar Bueno, esto no está saliendo como lo planeamos cuando se ve obligado a esquivar los gigantescos brazos del tipo. Ve que el pecoso cae entre las piernas de George y comienza a pegarle con algo que ha cogido del piso. Sam cree ver un tronco.

Se levanta, frotándose el hombro y ve a George parado detrás de él levantando un brazo. Nop. Eso fue un puño. Su puño derecho.

Sam se tambalea otra vez, rogando poder escapar del poder de esos puños, pero un segundo después una gigantesca mano le toma su tobillo y se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde. No importa cuánto luche, el tipo es más fuerte que cualquier humano al que se hayan enfrentado. Pero claro, éste sujeto no es humano.

Sam puede ver que George tiene a Dean agarrado del cuello, y lentamente los está arrastrando hacia… el hoyo. ¡Diablos! Sam trata una vez más de escapar, pero sabe que es inútil. Esto va a doler.

El mayor sigue pateándolo y golpeándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo que puede alcanzar, pero es como si el tipo no sintiera nada. Ni siquiera parpadea.

"Tú primero, chico lindo," gruñe el gigante y un Segundo después Sam oye un golpe y un grito agudo, que se parece más a un chillido de un animal que a un grito de Dean. Oh, diablos. Luego Sam también está cayendo y aterriza cerca de su hermano. El rubio chilla otra vez y Sam se da cuenta que algo no está bien.

Se levanta rápidamente, mira hacia atrás. George está parado allí, mirándolos, sonriendo con maldad. "Adiós," les dice, saludando con la mano. "Los veré en la cena… probablemente mi cena de mañana a la noche." Y luego se va.

Sam suspire y mira a su hermano –éste está de rodillas, tomándose el brazo, sus ojos se ven enormes y aterrorizados.

Sam siente que su corazón se acelera. "¿Dean? Dean, ¿qué te pasa?" Pocas veces ha visto a su hermano así y las veces que lo ha visto no han sido buenas. Lo busca, tratando de adivinar lo que va a ver.

El rubio se sobresalta, respira agitadamente, no puede quitar sus ojos de su brazo. A la poca luz que proviene de la boca del pozo, Sam puede ver algo oscuro y húmedo que cubre parte de la chaqueta de su hermano.

"Déjame ver." Sam logra acercarse al brazo del mayor, despacio, suavemente, pero su hermano grita, insultando abundantemente. "Tranquilo, hombre. Te tengo." Dean se estremece, se queda quieto y respira con agitación.

Sam deja que el antebrazo de Dean se apoye en su brazo y luego comienza a quitarle la chaqueta tan lentamente como puede. El pecoso chilla otra vez, pero no se mueve. "Tranquilo, tranquilo," le dice Sam mientras mira la herida.

Hay algo duro y blanco saliendo del brazo del cazador. Hueso.

Oh Dios.

La bilis le llega rápidamente a la garganta. Carraspea y se da vuelta, cerrando sus ojos, deseando que esto sea sólo una horrible pesadilla. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oye a Dean que respira aceleradamente a su lado, luego Sam aspira profundamente. _Vamos, Sam. Él te necesita ahora. Aguántate_. Traga y mira hacia otro lado, luego mira a su hermano. El rubio está blanco como una sábana, mirando su brazo fracturado con ojos muy grandes.

"Hey – hey hombre, mírame a mí, ¿okay?" Sam usa su otra mano para girar la cabeza de Dean hacia él. "Mírame. No mires eso. Está todo bien. Lo voy a arreglar, ¿okay?"

El Winchester asiente, sus ojos verdes se ven enormes por el temor y el shock, su respiración se acelera por momentos. Sus pecas destacan en su piel blanquísima, y se ve como diez años más joven.

"Okay." Sam le sostiene la mirada por un segundo más, luego vuelve a mirar el brazo de su hermano.

El hueso está roto limpiamente, hay mucha sangre, y Sam tiene que aguantar las ganas de vomitar que siente. Ese hueso blanco se ve tan mal sobresaliendo del brazo de su hermano. _¡Sam! Vamos. Has arreglado heridas peores que ésta. Sólo es una fractura abierta. ¡Sabes cómo arreglarla! _

Escarba en su memoria buscando todo lo que sabe acerca de fracturas abiertas –está casi seguro que le sucedió a su padre hace unos años, solo que no puede recordar cuándo. John dijo algo acerca de ello. _Una tablilla. Necesito una tablilla, tengo que mantener eso quieto. Y ese hueso debe ser metido dentro del brazo._

Duda, mientras mira dentro del hoyo. No hay nada que pueda usar de tablilla, por supuesto. Dean está respirando con más dificultad y sus ojos están tan grandes como nunca los ha visto el menor. Está pálido y está temblando tan fuerte que sus dientes se chocan. Shock.

Sam comienza a sentirse sobrepasado por la situación. "Okay, Dean. Necesito que te calmes, ¿está bien? Tengo que meter ese hueso dentro de tu brazo, luego tengo que vendártelo, ¿entiendes? Y luego te vas a quedar muy quieto." Se quita su chaqueta y la coloca sobre los hombros del rubio, luego vuelve al brazo. Mejor terminar con esto y luego ocuparse del shock de Dean.

Mira a su hermano con el corazón encogido de angustia. "Dean, esto te va a doler. ¿Estás listo?" El aludido asiente débilmente, pero ahora ha comenzado a hacer un extraño sonido, como si fuera un animal herido. Hace que se le ericen los vellos de la nuca a Sam.

Sólo hazlo, Sam. Aprieta los dientes y toma el brazo de su hermano, moviéndolo suavemente. El muchacho gruñe de dolor y comienza a moverse. En un rápido movimiento, Sam lo empuja y se sienta sobre su pecho. Odia causarle dolor a su hermano, pero si no hace esto, puede surgir una infección o algo peor. "Lo siento, Dean. Aguanta esto, ¿okay? Sólo déjame hacerlo." Lentamente manipula el brazo herido y con la otra mano empuja el hueso hacia adentro.

La sangre hace que el brazo del mayor esté resbaloso y a Sam le cuesta aferrarlo. Su hermano ya no grita, solo se queja. Constantemente.

Sam busca la chaqueta que había puesto sobre los hombros del mayor y se la ata ajustadamente en el brazo. No hay nada con que hacer una tablilla, así que el rubio deberá mantener el brazo realmente inmóvil hasta que reciban ayuda.

Una vez hecho eso, se levanta y mira a su hermano. Su rostro está pálido y cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, sus ojos están cerrados, la mandíbula tensa. Sam se levanta, se aleja y vomita.

"¿S'mmy?"

"Si, Dean." Se limpia la boca y se sienta. _Mierda. Nunca más. Nunca. Jamás_. Dean no le responde, así que se da vuelta a mirarlo. El rubio lo está mirando con ojos acuosos, aún sigue respirando aceleradamente. "Creo –creo que voy a vomitar."

"Eso hace que seamos dos, hermano." Sam levanta a su hermano, lo ayuda a girar la cabeza y lo sostiene mientras vomita.

Después, se apoya contra la pared y apoya a su hermano contra su pecho. Dean aún está quejándose, muy despacio. Es casi como si no pudiera parar. Sam le seca suavemente el sudor del rostro, lo abraza, le pasa la mano por el pelo. "Está bien, Dean. Está bien. Voy a llamar a Bobby, y él nos sacará de aquí, ¿okay?"

Dean asiente apoyado en el pecho del menor, aún está temblando.

Sam respira profundamente, traga con fuerza. Su estómago está revuelto y se siente nauseoso.

"S'm?"

"Si, hermano?"

"¿Cómo – como o-ocurrió?" los dientes del mayor siguen temblando.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Fr-fractura."

**¿Y AHORA? ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ? **

**Bye…**


	17. FRACTURADO parte II

Holaaaa! Se los advertí. La semana fue laaaarga y no tuve ni un minuto de respiro como para traducir. Y esta próxima semana será peor aún, así que…. Lamento mi tardanza. Gracias por esperarme y seguirme.

**Chiyo Asakura**: konichiwa! ¿Así que te has quedado con los pelos de punta por el capi? Pues bien, ahora sabrás cómo termina. Y sí, todas queremos cuidar a Dean!

**3R:** ¿Te ha dolido el hueso salido? Pues ahora viene el bálsamo…. Veamos si te gusta. Y sí, ya sé que sigues molesta con el peque….

**Winchestergirl93**: ¿viste qué mala? Te dejé así, sin conti durante toda la semana! Jajajajaja. Bueno aquí está la conclusión del relato. Espero que te guste. Y ya subimos Visiones 4!

**Atenea**: Tus poderes se han debilitado! No has logrado hacerme publicar antes… en fin, aquí estoy ya….. Disfrútalo.

**Patriwinchester:** Patri! Soy muuuuy mala. Le quebré el brazo! Pero hay que consolarlo, piensa en eso *babas*

**Ivannia316:** Gracias, gracias, me siento feliz de no ser la única excéntrica a la que le gusta el hurtDean! Besos y disfruta el final de la historia.

**Pantha:** Volviste! Volviste! Tu comentario ha sido espectacular! Me ha encantado y tranquila que no se desangrará como Boone en Lost! Jajajajajajajaa. Y te perdiste la ocasión de calentar a Dean porque no vienes a leer! Pásate más seguido!

**Hikariuzumakipotter**: amigaaaaaaa! Gracias por leer. Me alegra que te gustaran las historias y lamento haberte dejado en shock total con el último episodio. Aquí te sacarás las dudas acerca de lo que le sucede a Dean. Besitos.

**FRACTURADO parte II**

Sam traga. "No sé. Supongo que debes haber caído sobre tus brazos. Y fue demasiada presión." Las fracturas expuestas son un tema del que ha oído, ha visto fotografías pero jamás le ha ocurrido. Salvo esa vez cuando le ocurrió a su padre. Pero en realidad es poco lo que recuerda.

"¿C- cómo la vamos a a-arreglar?"

"No lo sé, hermano. Supongo que se arregla como cualquier fractura. Sólo se hace." Saca su celular del bolsillo, lo abre, manchando la pantalla de rojo. Marca el número de Bobby y espera.

"¿Sí?" la voz gruñona de Bobby hace que Sam se sienta aliviado.

"Hey Bobby – necesitamos tu ayuda."

"¿En qué problema se han metido ahora, chicos?" pregunta Bobby, pero Sam casi lo puede oír tomando sus llaves. Sonríe.

"Estamos en un hoyo. Literalmente. ¿Recuerdas esas desapariciones acerca de las cuáles te contamos?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Sí, bueno… hemos hallado a quién está haciendo eso. Dean y yo vimos la casa. Hay huesos humanos y partes de cuerpos por todos lados. Es un gigante, Bobby."

"¿Un gigante?"

"Sí, ya sabes, del tipo de David y Goliath. El tipo es enorme. Y veloz. Nos arrojó aquí abajo. Oye, sé cuidadoso, ¿está bien? No ha vuelto desde que nos arrojó aquí dentro, debe estar cerca."

"Diablos, chico. No he visto un gigante desde… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo. ¿Dónde está el tarado de tu hermano?"

"Está aquí, Bobby, pero está herido. Una fractura expuesta en el antebrazo. Necesitamos que vengas aquí rápido."

"Estoy en camino." Bobby cuelga.

Sam guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo y mira a su hermano. Dean aún está temblando, su rostro apoyado en la chaqueta de Sam y su mano sana sujetando el brazo lastimado.

"Está bien, Dean. Sé que duele, pero Bobby está en camino, ¿comprendes? Estarás bien. Sólo otra cicatriz para mostrarles a las chicas, ¿no es verdad?"

El rubio suspira un poco, pero se queda en silencio.

Sam vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la sucia pared, respira profundamente. ¡Qué día!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parece una eternidad hasta que Bobby llega allí, pero cuando finalmente llega al hoyo, Sam está dormido. El mayor también lo está, completamente agotado.

"¿Sam?"

"¡Bobby!" Sam le grita ya despierto y mira hacia arriba. El cielo se ve oscuro pero aun así puede ver el familiar rostro barbado de Bobby. "Gracias a Dios, ¿Dónde está el gigante?"

"Ya me ocupé de él, idiota. Te voy a alcanzar una cuerda, ¿está bien?"

"Dean. Hey hombre, despierta." Sam pasa su mano – manchada con sangre seca – por encima del cabello del pecoso, la apoya en su cuello por un segundo, luego le palmea la mejilla. "Vamos, hombre."

"¿Mmm?" los ojos del rubio se abren y él levanta la cabeza.

"Bobby está aquí. Vamos a salir de aquí."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Están en el automóvil, camino al hospital. Sam está en el asiento de atrás con Dean, pasándole una mano por sus hombros, aunque éste protesta y dice que está bien mientras trata de incorporarse.

"Me he roto unos huesos antes, Sam," dice despacio, apoyando la cabeza en el hombre de su hermano. Se nota que está agotado.

"Jamás te has roto un hueso como te sucedió hoy."

"Es lo mismo."

"Seguro, hombre. Lo que digas." Sam sonríe, mira a Bobby, que los mira por el espejo retrovisor. "Hey Bobby, ¿Cómo fue que liquidaste al gigante?"

Bobby sonríe. "Tú sabes, lo de siempre: una honda y una piedra."

Sam se sobresalta. "Claro."

"Faltan aún diez millas para llegar al Hospital," les dice Bobby mirando por encima de su hombro. "Deberías dormir, Dean."

"Sí, tienes razón. Hey Bobby, gracias otra vez. Te debemos nuestra vida."

"Chico, ustedes dos me deben tanto que ya no puedo recordarlo," dice el cazador secamente, pero Sam sabe que está sonriendo.

Estrecha más fuerte a su hermano, deja que éste se hunda en la inconsciencia y luego él también cierra los ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auch! ¡Pobre Dean! ¿Quién quiere abrazarlo y ocuparse de cuidarlo hasta que se sienta mejor? *levanta la mano*


	18. CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE SUCEDER

**Hola! Pido disculpas por la demora, el trabajo me impidió cualquier contacto con los fics… así que ni siquiera podía traducir. Estoy aprovechando el fin de semana de Pascua para ponerme al día con todo…Esta es una de las últimas historias de deanandhisimpala. Espero que les guste. Se sintió extraño traducirla. Veamos qué sensación les produce a ustedes. Pero como soy mala, muy mala, voy a publicarla en dos partes. No se preocupen que está toda traducida, así que no me tardaré. Sólo quiero saber sus opiniones… Besos y FELICES PASCUAS!**

**CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE SUCEDER**

Frío. Frío de treinta bajo cero. Frío que congela los huesos, endurece los dedos. Más frío del que puede recordar.

¿Qué mierda pasa?

Abre sus ojos, solo ve oscuridad y el pánico comienza a aumentar en su pecho, lenta pero inexorablemente. Algo está muy pero muy mal con esta escena. No puede ver nada, se siente como si estuviera en la Antártida, y la última cosa que puede recordar es que estaba en una habitación de motel con su hermano. A menos que Sam haya cubierto todas las ventanas, apagado la calefacción y encendido el aire acondicionado (uno muy frío) y que se haya ido a pasar la noche fuera, Sam no está allí. Ummm, no.

Además, su cabeza le duele, lo que no es bueno. Probablemente significa que fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente y por eso no puede recordar su viaje al cuarto oscuro. O lo que sea. "¿Sammy?" llama, muy despacio.

No hay respuesta. Mierda.

"¿Sam?" Su voz suena rara, pero no puede darse cuenta de qué es lo que está mal.

Hasta ahora, nada. Okay. Sam no está aquí. El pánico se hace más fuerte ahora. Esto no está bien. Comienza a temblar. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

Por primera vez, se le ocurre que debe tratar de moverse. Saca sus brazos, toca algo luego de moverse un par de centímetros. No. Hay algo familiar, algo… nerviosamente pasa sus manos por lo que ha tocado, se siente como si fuera madera. ¡No!

Completamente asustado, levanta su otra mano, rezando… madera. Todo a su alrededor es madera. Está a dos pulgadas de sus pies y a apenas dos pulgadas por encima de su cabeza.

¡No, no, no, por favor...! Enterrado vivo. Otra vez.

De pronto, puede sentir la proximidad de todo, sabe cómo se ve y esta vez ni siquiera tiene una caja de fósforos que le dejara Sam. ¡Sam!

Se revisa los bolsillos, sabiendo por anticipado que su celular no estará allí. El que lo puso allí se ha tomado el trabajo de quitárselo. No se lo iban a dejar fácil. Lo que significa…que no hay nadie a quien llamar. Nadie que te ayude. No hay forma de salir de allí.

En un segundo, el pánico lo invade y comienza a golpear la tapa del ataúd, le pega con toda la fuerza de sus puños, lo empuja, gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Nada. Se da vuelta lo mejor que puede y patea el costado de la caja una y otra vez. Nada.

Ahora respira breve y agitadamente, comienza a sentirse ligeramente atontado. Si no te detienes, Dean, vas a usar todo el aire. Y luego estarás muerto. Golpea la tapa de la caja una vez más y luego se queda muy quieto, temblando.

¿Qué hago? ¿Me han dejado aquí para que muera? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? ¿Demonios? ¿Sabe Sam que me han llevado? ¿Cuándo fue que me atraparon? Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos sin pedir permiso, y su respiración se hace dolorosa mientras trata de controlar sus emociones. No te asustes. Sam sabe que no estás. Él te va a encontrar.

¿Y si muero primero? Quién sabe cuánto aire queda en esta cosa.

Un súbito fogonazo de luz roja sobre su cabeza lo hace saltar. ¿Qué mierda es eso? Hay una extraña luz roja sobre su cabeza –pero está muy lejos. El ataúd es más pequeño. La cosa se ve como si estuviera a cincuenta pies sobre él.

Se devana los sesos tratando de descubrir lo que es, pero nada real se le ocurre, excepto si fuera un ángel.

"¿Cas?" susurra, pero por supuesto no hay respuesta. La luz se acerca cada vez más. Ahora va tomando forma de algo.

Parpadea, tratando de determinar qué es la cosa. Se ve como un ojo. ¡El Ojo de Saurón! ¿Eso me convierte en Frodo? Casi se ríe, es muy gracioso. ¿Yo, Frodo? No soy tan pequeño –aunque a veces me siento un enano al lado de Sam y su loca altura- y tampoco tengo los pies peludos…

Sonríe ante ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta de la negrura que hay sobre él. No hay luz roja. No es el Ojo de Saurón. Me estoy volviendo loco. Realmente loco.

Respira profundamente, tratando de calmar la loca carrera de su corazón. Sam. ¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Por qué no está aquí ya? Casi estoy alucinando.

Luego oye el sonido suave de unas alas batiendo el aire, y allí está Castiel, sentado a su lado. De pronto el ataúd es mucho más grande, suficiente para que Cas se siente dentro, rodeado de una tenue luz. Dean trata de sentarse pero hay una especie de barrera invisible. O debe haberla.

"Dean." La voz calmada de los ángeles no hace más que exasperarlo.

"Cas, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Él está bien?"

Castiel asiente, mira hacia la negrura. "Él siempre es tu primer pensamiento, Dean."

Dean lo ignora. "¿Dónde está él?"

"Está a salvo."

Dean respira con un poco más de facilidad. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Alguien te puso aquí. Alguien que te quiere ver muerto." Los ojos de Castiel siguen fijos en un punto en la oscuridad, algo cercano a los pies de Dean.

"Um okay. Guau. ¿Dos cosas? Una, Ya me di cuenta que alguien me puso aquí, genio. No lo hice solo, evidentemente. Dos, '¿alguien me quiere muerto'? Hombre, esa lista es tan larga que estaré muerto antes de llegar a la mitad de ella. ¿Qué tal si me dices un nombre?" Dean alza su cabeza un poco, mira al ángel.

"No te puedo ayudar, Dean. Sólo una persona puede hacerlo."

"¿Y quién es ese? ¿Yo? ¿Yo? Noticia de último momento, ¡no me puedo mover! Aquí funcionaría un poco de tu magia, Cas! ¡Me estoy quedando sin aire aquí dentro!"

Pero Castiel se ha ido.

_**Bien… ¿y ahora? ¿qué opinan? ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿alguna pista? ¿alguien quiere arriesgar una teoría? (*silba con disimulo*) **_

_**Aquí estaré, esperando por sus reviews… **_


	19. CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE SUCEDER parte II

Holaaaa! He regresado! He terminado mi trabajo (sí, he trabajado aún hoy, día del trabajo!) y me dispongo a develarles la incógnita acerca de lo que sucede con Dean…aunque ustedes ya lo saben, ¿no? Paso a responder comentarios, que debo decir me alegraron toda la semana. Cada vez que oía la alerta de correo y veía que era un review de ustedes, me emocionaba! Gracias (emoticón ojitos emocionados).

**Hikariuzumakipotter**: ¿Cómo estás amiga? Me alegra que me sigas en mis historias y tu teoría loca de Sam y su broma de meter al hermano en el ataúd, pues…nop. Sorry pero no es eso lo que sucede. De todos modos, aquí tienes la solución. Espero que puedas dormir bien. Jajajaja. Y "Fracturado" sí, termina así, lamento decírtelo pero es así. La autora lo dejó allí. Y lo dio por terminado. Yo también lo hubiera hecho terminar de otra forma… pero recuerda que sólo traduzco. Besos

**Patriwinchester**: amiga míaaaaa! Qué alegría que me sigas! Y encima una persona muy perspicaz! Eso de que el ataúd representa las barreras psicológicas de Dean para dejar salir los sentimientos al exterior… guauuuuu fue inspirador! Y con la escenita de los bros del 6x19 todavía estoy enloquecida. ¿Qué opinas? Besitos

**Chiyo Asakura**: volviste! Iuipiiiiii amigaaaa! Ánimo que superaremos este año difícil y de mucho trabajo tú y yo. Besitos y espero te guste cómo termina el capi…

**Sheila Ruiz**, ¿cómo estás amiga? Tengo que confesarte que me encantan tus reviews… y la verdad es que a mí también me gusta más el angst que el hurt… pero, en fin, hay que traducir todo lo de la autora…Espero te guste cómo termina este capi, creo que se aproxima a lo que tú necesitas… Besitos.

Atenea65: amiga míaaa! Has vuelto! Qué alegría. Y no me importa cómo esté tu aura. Sigue leyendo fanfics y mejorarás. Jajajajaja. Y la verdad es que me has puesto a pensar, vaya uno a saber las velas que ha usado tu amiga, que tu cuñada ha tenido ese… extraño resultado. Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, me temo que algo has acertado, te has aproximado, así que ponte feliz y no tires la bola de vidente. Besos, amiga!

*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•:_::::::::::::::

::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*:::::::::::::::::

*: (=' :') :::::::: I Love S U P E R N A T U R A L ::::

•.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*:::::::::::::::::.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸:::::::::::::

**CUALQUIER COSA PUEDE SUCEDER II PARTE.**

"¡Malditos ángeles!" Dean maldice, se estremece. La luz se ha ido, todo está negro otra vez. Hay pequeños trocitos de hielo en las paredes de la caja, y sus dientes están castañeteando.

¿Dónde. Está. Sam?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Parece que hubiera sido una eternidad.

El aire se siente pesado, el olor a tierra y madera de pino es muy fuerte. Agh. Ha comenzado a sentirse sofocado. El pánico le invada la garganta otra vez y patea la caja como puede, mientras grita el nombre de Sam. Nada.

Las lágrimas brotan otra vez de sus ojos. No puedo creer que vaya a morir aquí. Justo ahora que había regresado. NO puedo creer que esté sucediendo.

"¿Dean?"

Salta tanto que casi se pega la cabeza contra la tapa del ataúd. "¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?"

"Soy yo, Dean."

Dean mira a su alrededor, pero no logra ver nada o a nadie. "¿Dónde?"

"Oye mi voz, Dean."

Dean escucha. No es posible. "¿Papá?" Debo estar más cerca de la muerte de lo que creí.

"Hola Dean."

Dean traga con fuerza. "¿Estoy muerto?"

"No."

"¿Cómo es que te puedo oír entonces?"

"Porque quieres oírme. Óyeme, Dean. Debes hacer lo que te digo." La voz de su padre es tranquilizadora, como solía serlo cuando Dean tenía miedo, y él le decía que no debía temer. "Hay un cuchillo en tu bolsillo."

"No, no tengo nada," susurra Dean.

"Fíjate."

Dean se fija. Hay una pequeña navaja suiza del ejército. ¿De dónde mierda vino eso?

"Hay una sola manera de salir de esta caja, Dean. Y creo que tú sabes cuál es."

Dean se detiene, toca la cuchilla con su pulgar. "¿Qué quieres decir, papá?" Tiene un extraño nudo en su garganta.

"Tú sabes."

"¿Quieres que me mate?" La respiración de Dean comienza a acelerarse otra vez. Ese no es papá. Papá jamás habría…

"¿No quieres que estemos juntos otra vez? Si lo haces, podremos estar juntos. Y mamá también."

"¿Dean? ¿Eres tú, amor?" La voz de mamá es tan dulce, tan musical. "Podemos estar juntos otra vez. Sólo usa el cuchillo que tienes en tus manos."

"¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!" grita, casi llorando. "¡Ustedes no son reales!"

"¿Qué sucede, Dean?" La voz de mamá se oye tan cercana, casi como si estuviera susurrándole en su oído. Gira su cabeza, pero allí no hay nadie.

"Váyanse." Su voz es casi un susurro ahora. Sam. ¿Sammy?

El aire está muy enrarecido. Papá y mamá se han ido. SAM. Ayuda. Por favor.

"¡Sammy!" Su voz es ronca, su garganta le duele. Las lágrimas caen de su rostro y él casi no las siente. La oscuridad lo oprime desde todos los ángulos, se siente como si tuviera una pesada manta sobre su cuerpo. Sofocante.

Tose, y cuando trata de respirar es como si aspirara humo. ¡Humo!

La caja está llena de humo. Mira hacia abajo, y hay llamas alrededor de sus pies, consumiendo con gran velocidad todo el ataúd, quemando su piel, quemándolo todo…como le sucedió a su madre hace tantos años.

Sam. Sam. ¡Sammy! ¡SAM!

Y de pronto el ataúd se abre, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, Sam lo está sacando hacia el aire frío y puro de la noche. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que está durmiendo en el asiento trasero de su adorado Impala.

"¿Dean? ¡Dean! ¡Háblame! ¿Estás bien?"

Dean parpadea por un segundo, mira los oscuros ojos de su hermano y entonces las lágrimas brotan, calientes y rápidas, y Sam se acerca y lo abraza.

"Está bien, Dean, está bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Te tengo. Todo estará bien."

Dean se queda así, apoyado en el hombro de Sam, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse, de regresar a la realidad, su realidad. Siente las manos de Sam que lo abrazan, una mano fuerte en su nuca que presiona suavemente y Dean se pregunta cómo puede alguien siquiera pensar que su hermano sea una especie de anticristo o de criatura infernal si Sam sólo puede ser definido con una palabra, y esa es, sin duda alguna, un ÁNGEL.

Y Dean está más seguro de eso que de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. HELADO parte I

**¡Hola gente linda! Otro capi de estos angst/ hurt Dean que tanto nos apasionan. Sorry por haberme tardado. Espero que me puedan perdonar sabiendo que Dean va a padecer a manos de algo/alguien que lo quiere matar por congelamiento… pero Sammy está ahí para evitarlo! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, y prometo contestarlos por PM lo más prontito posible, ya que tengo varios comentarios que hacerles. **

**Que lo disfruten!**

**HELADO**

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

Sam levanta la vista de su portátil, alza una ceja mientras mira a su hermano.

Dean está tirado en su cama, piernas cruzadas, tiene un paquete de patatas fritas a medio comer sobre la mesa de noche, junto al último periódico –el cual se supone que debería estar leyendo. Pero no lo está haciendo. Se ve totalmente relajado y feliz allí en su cama, comiendo patatas fritas, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el mundo mejor que ese.

Sam suspira. "Dean."

"¿Qué?" Aunque ya lo llamó dos veces, le responde sin molestarse. Alza una ceja por toda respuesta, mirando a Sam.

"Deberías estar leyendo ese periódico, lo sabes, no puedes seguir ensuciando la cama con las patatas fritas." Le recuerda Sam, mirándolo por encima de su portátil.

"No hay nada, hombre. Ya lo leí." Le responde en el acto, tomando otra patata.

"Sí, lo que sea." Suspira Sam. Realmente no está molesto con Dean. Es difícil enojarse con el rubio cuando se lo ve tan feliz. Y no lo ha visto muy seguido últimamente. "Creo que he encontrado algo."

"¿Qué?" Dean se sienta y deja a un lado el paquete de patatas, baja sus piernas al costado de la cama.

"Bien, hemos buscado en todas las muertes recientes que se han producido aquí, y todas ellas están conectadas. Quiero decir, los policías hallaron la conexión también, pero ellos no saben quién está haciéndolo." Sam gira la portátil para que Dean pueda ver la pantalla. "Richard Darling, Emilio Goldberg, Steve Richardson – todos ellos fueron congelados hasta morir."

Dean parpadea. "¿Y? ¿Ellos estaban afuera? ¿Sabes que es invierno? "

"Esa es la cuestión. No estaban afuera. Fueron hallados en sus hogares." Sam indica algo en la página. "Para cuando fueron hallados, sus cuerpos estaban congelados. Sus manos, sus orejas, sus dedos… lo usual."

Dean se estremece un poco. "Agh. ¿Así que crees que algo está sucediendo? Digo, algo sobrenatural."

"Bueno, no sé si es algo sobrenatural, pero es raro ¿no?" Sam se estremece también, busca su café. "Podemos investigar. Los policías no saben qué está ocurriendo."

"¿Cuándo saben lo que ocurre?"responde Dean, regresando a la cama y al paquete de patatas.

Sam sonríe. "Es cierto."

"¿Algo más aparte de eso? ¿Algo que las víctimas hayan tenido en común, además de morir congelados?" Dean se mete otra patata en la boca y se recuesta.

"Ahhh..." Sam pasa el mouse por la página, halla las fotos de las víctimas y cliquea sobre ellas. "Ah. Bueno, todos se parecían."

"¿Se parecían? ¿Cómo?" Dean no logra captar lo que insinúa su hermano.

Sam le muestra la foto del ultimo tipo. "En realidad, todos ellos se parecen a tí."

Dean se levanta. "Repítelo"

"En serio, hombre." Sam no puede evitar sonreír. "Son parecidos a ti."

En un segundo Dean está al lado de su hermano, mirando con atención las fotos. "Sí, tienes razón. Se ven parecidos a mí."

Sam toma la primera foto otra vez.

"¡Hombre, ese tipo no se parece en nada a mí!" Dean cruza sus brazos. "O ese otro. El primer tipo se parece a Freddie Prinze Jr., y los otros dos ni en sueños podrían verse como yo. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"

"Bueno, no son exactamente iguales a ti," le da la razón Sam, poniendo las fotos una al lado de la otra, para que Dean pueda darse cuenta de lo que habla. "Pero de acuerdo a las descripciones, todos ellos tenían tu altura y tu peso, y tenían ojos verdes y cabello rubio y corto."

"Yo no soy rubio," dice Dean en el acto, luego se mira al espejo para asegurarse de estar en lo correcto. "No hay modo que yo sea rubio."

"Bueno, te pareces mucho a uno. Eres rubio cenizo. O rubio arena. Lo que sea. Rubio." Sam apaga la portátil.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego "Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo es que sabes todos esos nombres para los colores de cabello."

Sam suspira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto otra vez?"

"Porque queremos hablar con la esposa de este tipo para ver si algo extraño le sucedió antes de que muriera," le responde Sam. "Más tarde vamos a ir a cazar a la cosa que los mató, y si es un espíritu, vamos a quemar los huesos. Y si es un-"

"Cállate." Dean se oye irritable ahora. "Iba a quedarme todo el día en cama comiendo patatas fritas y pastel. No quería salir a caminar como un tonto, vestido con este incómodo traje y haciendo preguntas."

"Vamos, hombre. Este es nuestro trabajo." Sam abre la portezuela del Impala y se baja.

"Bueno, yo voy a preguntar por el día anterior," gruñe Dean, descendiendo y amagando con golpear la puerta del vehículo. En el último instante la cierra suavemente.

"Los siento, Dean. No podemos hacer siempre lo que queremos." Sam ajusta su corbata y palmea el maletero del Impala.

"Nunca," acepta Dean. "Y no palmees mi automóvil. Lo vas a rayar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dime otra vez dónde desapareció Richie" dice Dean. Están saliendo de la casa de la viuda, regresan al Impala.

"Fuera del negocio de artículos del hogar que está en Main Street. ¿Recuerdas que lo vimos cuando llegamos aquí?" le recuerda Sam, mientras abre la puerta del automóvil "De todos modos, ella no está segura de que haya desaparecido allí, sólo es el último lugar en donde fue visto antes de que ocurriera su desaparición."

"¿Antes de que apareciera medio congelado en el piso de su habitación?" concluye Dean sentándose ante el volante y cerrando la puerta.

"Sí." Sam arruga su nariz.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunta el mayor, arrancando el motor del vehículo y alejándose de ese sitio.

"Tenemos que ir a hablar con las esposas de las otras víctimas. O sus familiares." Sam saca su portátil y cliquea sobre el nombre de Richard. "Emilio Goldberg y Steve Richardson."

"Aquí es el taller de Emilio," dice Dean. "Reguladores, montajes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos horas más tardes, han concluido que los tres hombres habían sido vistos fuera del negocio de artículos del hogar en la esquina de Main Street, dos días antes de que aparecieran muertos.

"¿Así que vamos a hablar con un extraño y sobrecogedor vendedor de artículos para el hogar que congela a la gente hasta matarla como su trabajo de medio tiempo?" se sobresalta Dean. "Creo que eso es nuevo para nosotros."

Están sentados en el Impala, apenas han dejado la casa de Steve Richardson hace unos instantes. Sam se sobresalta también. "Bueno, deberemos ir a ver de qué se trata."

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunta Dean, aflojándose la corbata.

"Cerca de las seis de la tarde," responde Sam, mirando su reloj.

Dean comienza a abrir su boca, pero Sam lo hace callar. "Podremos comer luego de que hayamos visitado el negocio de artículos para el hogar, Dean. Sólo nos llevará quince minutos."

"Bien."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, así que esta noche nos meteremos a investigar ese negocio. ¿No te pareció extraño el gerente?" Sam mira el tomate que está en su plato. No tiene hambre. Al revés de su hermano. Dean está tan entusiasmado con su hamburguesa que ni siquiera responde.

"¡Dean!"

"¿Mmmph?"

"Dije que esta noche íbamos a ir a investigar dentro del negocio"

Dean parpadea y mira con ojos enormes a su hermano, luego dice "Oh. Supongo que sí."

"Guau Dean. ¿Crees que puedas mostrarte un poco más entusiasmado?" Sam toma un trozo de zanahoria y lo mastica, mirando otra vez el tomate, y piensa que quizás es tiempo de dejar de pedir tomate en su ensalada. Cada vez lo miran más y más raro.

Dean sonríe detrás de su hamburguesa con queso. "Ahmm énfazizz."

"Qué lindo, Dean. Gracias por eso." Sam deja su tenedor y aleja de sí el plato con la ensalada. "Vamos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tienda es terrorífica de noche, pero todos los lugares lo son. Hay una pequeña luz en una esquina que alumbra sólo un poco. El lugar parece ser el escenario ideal para que un loco te secuestre.

Los chicos se paran en el frente de la tienda y miran hacia adentro, no están seguros de entrar.

"¿Vamos a entrar?" pregunta Dean, balanceándose un poco.

"No lo creo, Dean. Estuvimos aquí más temprano." Sam camina hacia la vitrina y mira adentro, trata de ver algo a pesar de la oscuridad que reina en el local. "Además, no hay forma de que entremos sin romper el vidrio. Y seguramente hay alguna clase de alarma."

Dean se encoge de hombros y se queda parado allí, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

Sam controla las cajas registradoras y los mostradores, luego suspira. "Supongo que deberíamos chequear…."

Un grito agudo los sorprende, Sam saca su Taurus tan rápido que casi se le cae. Dean carga su arma también, sus ojos se ven enormes en la tenue luz.

"¿De dónde mierda vino eso?"

"Sonó como si hubiera sido detrás del negocio," susurra Sam, y corren en direcciones opuestas sin haberlo planeado.

Sam va hacia la izquierda. El edificio no es tan grande, y llega rápidamente a la parte posterior, sus piernas largas son útiles en casos como estos. Una vez allí, se detiene, su arma está lista. No hay ningún sonido, registra todo el lugar cuidadosamente. Solo encuentra un viejo contenedor y un par de latas de basura. Sam se asoma dentro, buscando cualquier pista. No hay nada. Suspira, camina hacia el lado opuesto del edificio. ¿Qué es lo que está demorando a Dean?

Ilumina con su linterna el lado derecho del edificio. No hay nada. Ni nadie. Dean tampoco.

"¿Dean?"

No hay respuesta.

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Nuestro Dean secuestrado? ¿Un psicópata lo quiere congelar? ¿Sigo? (*silba con disimulo*)**_


	21. HELADO parte II

**Hola gente! No puedo ya disculparme por la tardanza. Sólo les digo para su tranquilidad que quedan dos capis más para terminar esta historia y que a mí me queda una semana de vacaciones….**

**Espero les guste como sigue "Helado"…. Aunque la intriga la mantendré un capi más….Byeeeee**

* * *

HELADO parte II

Traga con fuerza, avanza, la linterna en una mano, el arma en la otra. "¡Dean!" Tal vez Dean dio la vuelta por el otro lado del edificio y lo siguió. ¿Por qué haría él eso? Va a comprobarlo igual.

Llega a la parte trasera del edificio por tercera vez y suspira. ¿Dónde demonios está? ¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido así, de pronto? ¿Dónde se escondió? No hay puertas de ese lado del edificio.

Se muerde el labio, mira a su alrededor otra vez. Abre los botes de basura, sólo por si Dean está jugando algún estúpido juego. Nada. Un par de periódicos viejos vuelan con el viento y Sam se estremece. Regresa corriendo al Impala, mira el asiento trasero y el del conductor. Nada.

Okay. Okay Sam, piensa. Obviamente, es el mismo enfermo que mató a todos esos tipos. Y obviamente sigue a los tipos altos, rubios, de ojos verdes. De eso no hay dudas. Sólo necesita saber dónde se ha llevado a Dean, antes de que éste se congele hasta morir.

Sam no sabe qué más hacer, así que llama a Bobby.

"¿Qué?"

Bobby se oye irritable, y Sam se da cuenta de que son las dos de la madrugada. No se asombra.

"Lo siento, Bobby. Tengo un grave problema."

"Déjame averiguar –tu tonto hermano se metió en problemas, ¿o no? Bobby se oye resignado.

"Sí, así es. Oye, es malo, Bobby. Este tipo, está congelando personas hasta matarlas o algo así. Y tiene a Dean, y no tengo ninguna pista de dónde puede estar." Sam se oye asustado.

"¿Congelando personas hasta matarlas? ¿En serio?"

Sam puede oírlo moviéndose, saliendo de la cama o de dónde sea que estaba.

"Sí. No sé cómo lo hace. Pero todas sus víctimas desaparecieron durante dos días y luego aparecieron muertas. En sus casas." Sam se sienta en el capot del Impala. "mira, Bobby, ¿podrías ver si hay lugares fríos en los alrededores?"

"¿Lugares fríos?"

Sam casi puede oír a Bobby pensando "idiota".

"Algún lugar donde puedas congelar a alguien hasta matarlo, Bobby. No sé." Sam respira profundamente."Lo siento, solo apúrate. ¿okay?"

"Estoy tratando, chico." Gruñe Bobby.

Sam suspira, pero espera.

Media hora más tarde, Bobby tiene la dirección del frigorífico más cercano.

"¿Un frigorífico?" repite Sam.

"Eso es la cosa más fría y cercana en donde pueden congelar a tu hermano hasta matarlo." Responde Bobby. "Yo iría a ver si fuera tú."

"¿Cuán lejos está?" pregunta Sam, mientras sube al automóvil.

Bobby permanece en silencio un instante. "Cerca de una hora."

"¿Qué? Bobby, no es posible. ¿Cómo no voy a oír un automóvil que se alejara de aquí? Para llevar a alguien tan lejos, se necesita un automóvil. No oí nada. Salvo que haya cavado…"

"¿Quieres escucharme un Segundo,chico? ¿Qué te hace pensar que "él" es humano?" le pregunta Bobby irritado.

Sam se detiene. El pensamiento jamás había cruzado por su mente, solo había dado por sentado que era un humano.

"Si fue un espíritu, puede haber llevado a Dean adonde haya querido," se da cuenta Sam.

"Exactamente. Mueve tu culo, chico. No tienes mucho tiempo."

Sam cuelga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para cuando llega al frigorífico, el cielo comienza a aclarar en el horizonte, los primeros fríos se comienzan a hacer sentir en el cielo gris.

Sam salta del Impala, toma su Taurus y una pistola del asiento trasero y sube los escalones de a tres. Para ser un frigorífico, es bastante lindo. Por lo menos de afuera. Se ve más como una casa que como un frigorífico.

La puerta está cerrada, por supuesto y Sam rompe un vidrio sin dudarlo. No hay sonido de alarmas –supone que nadie quiere robar un frigorífico- y entra tomando el corridor. ¿Hacia dónde ahora? No hay huellas, indicaciones, nada.

Es solo un Segundo después cuando siente una súbita ráfaga de aire helado, alcanza a pensar "creo que estoy en el sitio correcto" y algo muy pesado golpea su cabeza y luego todo se vuelve oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuará...


	22. HELADO parte III

**Buenas! Iba a dividir la conclusión de esta historia en dos partes pero tuve piedad de ustedes, y como me lo recordó Patri, dejé a Dean perdido y a Sam desmayado al finalizar el capi anterior, así que ahora se merecen que les deje el resto de la historia. Espero que les guste… (*silba y sonríe*) Bueno, y esta iba a ser la última historia que iba a traducir, pero la verdad es que voy a seguir traduciendo, porque hay más! Prontito tendrán noticias mías. Besos a tods y gracias Eva por tu review! (Y a todos los demás, no se me vayan a ofender, sucede que son las dos de la madrugada en mi país y tengooo sueñooooo)**

La primera cosa que advierte es que está frío. No helado, pero casi. Se siente incómodo. Abre sus ojos y parpadea. Hay algo caliente goteando en su ojo.

Le toma un minute darse cuenta lo que está sucediendo, pero lo recuerda. Dean. Ha desaparecido. Frigorífico. Se obliga a abrir sus ojos y sacude la cabeza. Le duele bastante, especialmente sobre su ojo izquierdo. Alguien le pegó con algo. Es todo lo que sabe.

Sam se sorprende al darse cuenta que no está atado. Sólo está tirado en el piso. Ah. Un poco de Buena suerte. Se para, un poco mareado por lo que se apoya en la pared. El aire helado que circula por el lugar lo preocupa. ¿De dónde viene? Mira a su alrededor y ve que hay dos puertas. Una tiene un cartel que dice: " Congelador de Carne" y la otra no tiene nada.

Sam elige de inmediato la puerta que tiene el cartel, pero luego de intentarlo durante un rato comprueba que no la puede abrir. "¡Diablos!" Mira hacia todas partes, intenta con la segunda puerta. Se abre. Entra a un pequeño y oscuro cuarto, parece un armario. "¡Diablos!", maldice de Nuevo, pero entra, sintiendo que toca las paredes con su cuerpo. Hay un interruptor, así que lo enciende para saltar a causa de la sorpresa un segundo después.

Hay un cuerpo en la esquina. Se asusta por un momento, pero luego nota que es un esqueleto. Bueno, en realidad no es un esqueleto aún, sólo un cuerpo en descomposición. El olor es terrible. Tapándose la nariz, se acerca. El cuerpo es pequeño, probablemente era un niño. Se pone de pie y sale fuera del armario. Respira profundamente en el aire frío y limpio. La puerta que da al freezer hace un ruido detrás suyo y él salta, empujándola. Se abre de inmediato esta vez.

"¿Dean?" está llamando antes de que la puerta se haya abierto por completo. "¡Dean!" No hay respuesta, y Sam entra. El aire está helado y el muchacho comienza a temblar. Por un segundo teme hallar a Dean allí. Pero el cuarto está vacío. Regresa al corredor, molesto y helado.

Dean está agachado a la izquierda de la puerta que Sam acaba de cerrar, como si estuviera esperando que alguien la abriera. Está sentado, sus brazos abrazan sus piernas, los ojos están cerrados.

"¡Dean! ¡Oh Dios, Dean!" Sam se arrodilla al lado de su hermano, chequea su pulso. Está respirando. "¡Oh, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!", repite Sam y se apresura a levantar a su hermano y sacarlo de allí. Se encamina hacia la puerta, rogando poder salir de ese lugar.

La habitación que está al otro lado del corredor está tibia, al menos comparándola con la temperatura del freezer. Sam trata de patear la puerta, así que apoya a su hermano contra la pared. "¿Dean? Dean necesito que te despiertes, hombre. Por favor." Sam palmea suavemente las mejillas de su hermano y éste abre lentamente los ojos.

"¿S'mmm?" su boca casi no puede moverse. Sus ojos son pequeñas ranuras verdes, que miran a Sam como si no creyera que está allí.

"Sí, Dean. sí, Estoy aquí." Sam lo ayuda a incorporarse y le dice: "Vamos, tenemos que sacarte de aquí."

"¡S'mmmmm!" Dean se oye aterrorizado por algo y se las arregla para poner una mano sobre el pecho de Sam, aunque eso le provoque gran dolor a causa de sus músculos entumecidos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Dean?" Sam lo mira a los ojos, trata de ver lo que su hermano está tratando de decir. "¿Es un fantasma?" Dean asiente, sus dedos congelados tratan de asirse con desesperación a la camisa de Sam.

"Está bien, Dean. Vi el cuerpo. Me permitió entrar y sacarte….creo que quería que lo halláramos. Regresaré más tarde y lo quemaré. Ahora ven, tenemos que calentarte." No espera una respuesta, toma a Dean otra vez y lo arrastra hacia afuera.

Dean comienza a temblar, tiembla tan violentamente que Sam casi no lo puede sostener. Apoya su frente congelada en el cuello de Sam, los dientes le chocan violentamente entre sí, tanto que Sam teme que se lastime.

"Tranquilo, Dean," murmura Sam, finalmente llega al Impala y ayuda tan cuidadosamente como puede a su hermano a meterse en el vehículo. "Voy a sacar una frazada, Dean. No voy a ninguna parte."

La única respuesta de Dean es seguir temblando violentamente y luego emite un pequeño quejido que aterroriza a Sam. Bastante. Los escalofríos deben ser bastante dolorosos o Dean no se quejaría. Toma la manta del maletero, la que tienen para emergencias.

La despliega y se la coloca a Dean sobre los hombros, espera hasta que éste lo mira. "Dean, mírame. Voy a hacer que entres en calor, pero necesito quitarte esas ropas primero."

Juraría que Dean lo ha mirado con esa mirada que significa "No te perdonaré jamás que hayas dicho eso", pero un instante después ha dejado de mirarlo así y Dean sigue temblando, sus dientes se golpean entre sí, y se ve helado y miserable.

Sam no pierde más tiempo. Obliga a su hermano a pararse, lo sostiene con un brazo y le quita la ropa. No es algo fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Dean casi no puede moverse, pero Sam se las arregla. No es la primera vez que les sucede algo como esto, después de todo. Dean tiene la manía de meterse en lugares fríos, según parece.

La ropa es rápidamente reemplazada por la manta, y luego Sam abre la puerta del Impala y mete a Dean adentro. Cierra el maletero, enciende la calefacción y luego va al asiento trasero junto a su hermano, tratando de darle calor.

Dean está lo suficientemente alerta como para agarrar la camisa de Sam con mano temblorosa, mientras lo mira con ojos que denotan su dolor. Sam le frota la espalda, los brazos, tratando de lograr que la sangre fluya otra vez. Su hermano está tan helado que también Sam comienza a temblar. "Dios, Dean. Estás tan helado, hermano".

Dean levanta sus manos y murmura algo ininteligible.

"Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes frío, es más tienes calor, ¿verdad?" Se ríe, sintiendo como se evapora la tensión de su cuerpo. Todo saldrá bien, Dean estará bien.

Permanecen allí un largo tiempo, hasta que Sam comienza a sudar a causa de la calefacción. Dean no ha entrado en calor, pero al menos está mejor. Casi ha dejado de temblar y ahora yace recostado en el asiento trasero del Impala, está casi dormido.

Sam aprovecha la oportunidad y controla si Dean tiene alguna herida. Parece estar bien, así que el fantasma no lo hirió, tal vez solo quería hacerse notar.

El menor sabe que debería conducir lejos de allí, ir a un motel y lograr que Dean se acueste en una cama tibia y segura, pero como no es probable que el fantasma los persiga, se queda tranquilo. Está cansado después de todo el tiempo que pasó conduciendo y preocupándose por su hermano, además de que lo golpearon en la cabeza. Así que se queda quieto, cierra los ojos y se duerme junto a su hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Quién era?"

"Elena Smith. Desapareció hace algunos años y nadie la pudo hallar." Sam cierra su portátil y suspira.

Dean está metido en la cama debajo de una pila de mantas. Está recostado, mirando a Sam con ojos brillantes. "¿Así que ella me secuestró para que tú pudieras hallar su cuerpo?"

"Supongo que siguió hablándole a la gente y esperando que alguien la buscara," supone el menor.

Dean se estremece. "Podría haber dejado alguna pista. Un trozo de carne o algo así. ¿Por qué me secuestró fuera de ese negocio?"

"Bueno, aparentemente allí fue donde la secuestraron a ella," le responde Sam mirando a su hermano. "Nadie puso las piezas juntas, supongo."

"Hasta que llegaste tú, el chico estudioso," le dice Dean, mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado. "¿Y por qué buscaba tipos bien parecidos?"

"No lo sé Dean. No puedo hallar una explicación a eso. Tal vez a ella le gustaban los tipos bajos que se ven como tú. Por qué no lo sé, pero…"

"Cállate." Dean gira en la cama y entierra la cara en la almohada, luego suspira. "¿Sammy?"

"Si, Dean."

"Gracias por sacarme de allí. Creí que iba a congelarme hasta morir en ese maldito lugar."

Casi moriste. "Ni lo menciones, Dean." Sam se dirige a su propia cama, se sienta y regresa hacia la cama de su hermano, para acomodarle las mantas.

Dean abre un ojo, mira a Sam con mirada maligna, luego lo cierra otra vez. "Quita las manos, Samantha."

Sam suspira. "Duérmete, Dean. Estás gruñón."

Regresa a su cama y suspira, mirando al techo. Dean va a estar bien. Y él irá a quemar esos huesos mañana. Cierra los ojos y se duerme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, bueno…. Seguro tenemos varias voluntarias que querrían haber estado en el asiento trasero del Impala…. Para darle calor a ese pobre chico, ¿o no? ¿les gustó? **


End file.
